The Stranger
by rsman26
Summary: The final battle is over, but no peace can come to Harry, after all he's lost, he escapes and finds a new strength and power he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

The Stranger

By rsman26

Chapter 1

The night was warm, the air seemed rent with the deafing sound of silence. The world seemed fuzzy, unclear. He stood over a familiar body, a body he knew only to well. As he stared down at the lifeless form a million tiny thoughts and emotions pulled his brain in so many different directions he felt it would split in two. A breath, a heartbeat, that's all the silence, lasted. He was then brought back to reality be the sounds of so many cheers, cheers of the purest joy. He was then engulfed in the pull of what seemed like thousands of hands, all pulling, this way and that, he didn't mind, he was so relived it was over, after 7 long years it was finally over.

The boys name was Harry Potter, and the body was that of lord Voldemort, his enemy. The reason he was never able to live a normal life, the reason so many people he loved were dead. The reason he felt a pain so deep it seemed like no matter what he did nothing would ever ease it, nor erase the terrible memories that nightly terrorize his mind. Then he realized, for the first time, it really hit him; it was over, finally over. Well, now what.

He looked over at the people who meant so much to him, his friends, the only people he considered family. As he looked at them his eye landed upon one, one he felt the most deeply for, the one he truly loved more than any other. His eye landed on Hermione Granger, she had been with him, the whole way, right to the end. She stood by him, fought by him, and gave him the peace in the heat of this madness that gave him the strength to carry on, and ultimately win.

She looked up, caught his gaze, while her head rested on the shoulder of Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend. Tears streaked down her face, and in her sadness she shone with such beauty it seemed to pierce Harry's very soul. Under his cloak of invisibility, he asked if she and Ron would join him in the search for some finally answers. They went with him to the Headmasters office where after a brief conversation with his late headmaster, he felt tried and his mind was at ease, for the most part.

Afterwards they began to head back to the great hall and Harry caught Hermione's hand, "Can we talk for a minute," he said.

She nodded her approval, and Ron cast them both a weary look, "Its ok" she said to him, "go be with your family, they need your strength now, I'll be there in a minute".

He nodded and began walking down the hall. She turned and faced Harry, his piercing green eyes gazing into hers. She found it hard to look back it was like staring into a brilliant light.

She saw a mixture of relief and sadness there, but there was something else as well, something deeper, and while it was what she hoped for, for so long at the same time it scared her. "What is it Harry," she asked.

"I need to know something" He replied.

"What?" she asked finding nearly impossible to look him in the eyes.

"Its over, it's over now, and I need to know, what is going to happen, with us. I saw you kiss him, I saw you throw yourself in his arms and kiss him. I need to know do you love him/" he asked trying hard to mask the pain in his voice.

"Harry I…I do love him" she replied new tears forming in her eyes.

"What about us, you know how I feel about you, what about those nights, those night we spent alone, in the tent in the middle of nowhere, don't tell me they meant nothing to you" he asked his voice trembling slightly.

"Of course they mean a lot to me, I'll never forget them, but they were forged from a need, a desperate need to escape, he were both emotional wrecks, with death just a heartbeat away we gave each other the comfort we needed" she lied, those nights had meant more to her, so much more, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"So that's it then, we can't be together now because you want him" he said with a mixture of pain and anger.

"It's not that easy Harry", she said.

"Why, why isn't it that easy, I love you Hermione, I always have, you know that." he nearly screamed.

"Harry you don't mean that, you", she started to say.

"Don't", he yelled, "don't say I don't mean it I do, look at me" he took her chin in his hand, "look in my eyes and find the truth there"

She looked up and saw he was being honest, she saw the love in his eyes. His beautiful eyes that could always cause her to feel as if she would melt under his gaze.

"Harry", she said softly, "Think about it, think about all the people we would hurt if we were together, Ron, Ginny, and all the rest of the Wealeys, can we really do that to them after all they've been through," she asked.

The words seemed to pierce his heart like a blade of ice. "So for that alone we have to deny ourselves the happiness we could have, Hermione, don't you love me" he asked, nearly pleading.

"Harry, it doesn't matter" she said.

"How can you say that? It's all that matters" he replied.

"I can't do it", she cried tearing her gaze away, "I can't hurt them, and neither can you and you know it. I don't know what the future will hold, I don't know what will happen, all I know is that we can't be together, it would destroy Ron, and I can't do that" she said through tears.

"So that's it then," he said slowly, almost coldly, "That's your final decision"

"Yes Harry it is" she said not able to look him in the eyes, fearing they would betray her true heart. "And in time you'll come to see it's the right one, now come on lets get back before they begin to worry," she said trying to take his hand.

He pulled his hand away and turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. "You go ahead there's just something I have to get, I'll be along soon," he lied knowing now what he had to do.

"OK just don't take to long, you know everybody in there wants to be near you, you are their hero you know" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"OK I'll be along in a minute", he lied a second time.

She turned and slowly began to walk away from him. He watched for a long time, until she got smaller and smaller and then at last she was gone. He took a deep breath as he played the final encounter over and over in his head. He felt empty, cold inside. He fought so hard for so long to save his world, save it for the people he loved. And he had saved it, but now he knew he'd find no peace here. All he had were stark reminders of what he has lost, his parents, his godfather Sirius, Dumbledore, his headmaster, Fred, who was like a brother to him, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and so many more, The pain stabbed his heart fiercely, and he didn't think he would be able to handle it, not now. Not now that he's lost her, the only woman he's ever loved, he could ever love.

She loved another, and now he was alone. He didn't know why it came as a surprise, he was always alone, and now it seems like that's his fate, to forever be alone. He knew now what he had to do. He slowly walked back to where he'd placed his rut sack, picked it up and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Can I go in" he asked the portrait of the fat lady not knowing the password.

"Feel free," she smiled as the portrait swung open reviling the brightly lit common room.

He looked around, it was empty, everyone still in the great hall. He looked for what he knew would be the last time; he knew he would never return. Not now, not ever. He gazed at the room and thousands of tiny memories came flooding back, memories of good times spent laughing and wasting time with his friends. He sighed and slowly made his way to the top of the stairs and went over to the bed he slept in his time at Hogwarts. He found a piece of parchment and wrote a simple letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I know many of you will not understand this, but I have to leave, and please, if you feel I've done this world a service then respect my wishes and do not try to find me. I don't know if I'll ever return, but until I do let me find my peace, wherever that may be._

_Yours, H. Potter._

He places the letter on his pillow, and he turned and walked out, he left the room, then the castle. He walked and walked and walked, until he finally beyond the school's apprating barrier. He turned and looked one last time at the castle, the first and really the only place that had ever felt like a home to him. Will he ever find another? He doubted it but he had to try. He closed his eyes and concentrated on one thing, "Take me away from here, far away, I don't care where, just far away". He turned on the spot and then after a faint pop he was gone.

Meanwhile, people began to take notice that he'd left them. Hermione had returned and continued her mourning with Ron. He looked around as she entered.

"Where's Harry" He asked.

"He'll be here shortly, he just had to get something" she said.

"Oh ok, what did he want to talk to you about anyway," he asked trying to sound casual, but not doing a very good job.

"He just wanted to make sure I was ok, you know after everything that's happened" she said hoping he would believe it and let the matter drop. Harry's words still rang in her head, and they stabbed her heart and she feared that perhaps she made the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't know why but she just had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. She kept looking at the door hoping with each minute he would return, after about half an hour or so she began to get very worried.

"Ron, I'm worried, let's go check on him", she said.

"I'm sure he's fine he probably just wants to be alone right now", he replied.

"Please Ron, I can feel it, something' not right, let's just please go and check on him", she said firmly.

"OK fine let's go", he grunted.

They made their way quickly back to the headmaster's office and found him gone.

"Maybe he went back to the common room, let's go check," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and followed her as she nearly sprinted the whole way. She was beginning to get very worried now. They entered the common room and found it as Harry had, deserted. They wound up the stairs and entered the boy's dormitory and found nobody there. Hermione was quickly looking around for some sign that he'd been here, but it was Ron who found it first. He saw the letter on Harry's pillow and picked it up and quickly read it.

"Hermione, look at this." he said.

He handed her the letter and she read it, and it seemed like the world had froze. As if an icy hand had grabbed her heart and was now twisting it in her chest. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, he couldn't really be gone. But he was and she knew why and as that fact hit her like a boulder as she began to cry. The man she loved was gone, and it was her fault, her fear had made her believe they couldn't be together. And now she didn't know if she'd ever see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark, she couldn't make out what was happening, the scene before her stood just slightly out of focus. She could hear him screaming in agony, pleading for the pain to stop, begging for death.

"What good would you do anybody dead Mr. Potter", a cold dry voice said.

The air was spilt again in another deafing scream. She could see more clearly now, she could make out the nearly lifeless form of Harry lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"You must learn to control your pain, I know it hurts and it will continue until you learn to block it out", said the voice that she could now see coming from a shadowy figure as he let his wand fall again causing Harry to cry out in agony.

It was unbearable; watching him like this, in such pain, knowing there's nothing she could do about it. She began screaming.

"Harry, Harry……" she cried out.

"Hermione, wake up, wake up" Ron said as we shook her awake.

She shot straight up and looked at Ron. It took her a few moments to shake the haze of sleep off, she was sweating profusely and shaking very bad.

"What…What happened", she stammered.

"You were having another nightmare, a pretty bad one from the sounds of it" he said sounding worried.

"Did I say anything" she asked.

"Same as always you were just screaming Harry's name over and over again. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a sex dream" he said sounding a bit deflated.

"Oh Ron, shut up, it was nothing like that" she said angered over the fact that Ron still brought up these issues, "It was horrible, just like the rest, Harry was being tortured, and he was in s..such pain" she said trying to fight the tears she'd come so used to shedding over these nightly terrors.

"Well I'm sure they'll pass in time, you'll be ok" he said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"How can you say that" she yelled suddenly very angry over Ron's continued lack of concern for Harry. "Harry could be out there hurt, or in trouble and you could care less"

"Listen Herm," he began as she cast him another sharp look, she had hated that pet name. "Harry's made it clear he doesn't want to be found, so we need to respect that, besides he can take care of himself. Now please let's get some sleep, tomorrows going to be tough enough to get through."

"Fine" she gritted through her teeth.

Ron rolled over and was asleep at once. She lied back down knowing sleep wouldn't come, and quiet honestly she didn't want it to. She has been having these nightmares for over a month now and she didn't know what they meant.

It had been nearly a year since Harry had disappeared and it had come to a shock to the whole wizarding world. All felt deeply saddened at the hasty departure of their famed hero, but they respected his wishes and didn't seek him out.

Ron and Hermione had been allowed to return to Hogwarts to finish their final year and complete their N.E.. After their service in the war and final battle they had been made Head boy and girl respectively, and now sleep in the Head's common room they shared. They begun dating shortly after their return to school, much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley, and from what everybody could see they were a perfect couple.

Thou everything was not how it seemed. Although Hermione was happy with Ron, for the most part, his constant insecurities, and lack of ambition bothered her to no end. But there was something else, something that went deeper, and she knew just what that thing was. She was still in love with Harry. Most nights she would simply lay awake after Ron went to sleep and think about him, about the times they shared. She would remember his smile, his laugh, the way he carried himself. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he never let it drag him down. But mostly she remembered his eyes, his piercing green eyes that seemed to tell the story of his life with a single look.

A story that was now famous through every corner of the wizarding world. Life after the final battle returned to normal fairly quickly, all things considered. Kingsley took the reigns of the ministry and brought it back to the side of light. Most of the remaining death eaters fled the country after the final battle and the rest were rounded up pretty quickly. Kingsley did away with all the insane laws about muggle borns that had been in place under Voldemort's reign. And Hermione was pleased when professor McGonagall had approached her and Ron to let them know that Hogwart's would be reopening at the start of term, and they were welcomed to come back to finish their education. But nothing could make Hermione feel truly happy, knowing she not only cost the wizarding world the presence of their great hero, but she had cost herself to lose the only man she ever loved.

She was content to go out with Ron but never truly happy. She spent a lot of times thinking about those nights, alone in a tent with Harry after Ron had left them on their hunt for the Horcruxes. At first they had just been there for each other, just being friends. Then suddenly it changed. The night of their experience at Godric's Hallow, they came back to the tent and Hermione had discovered she had accidentally broken Harry's wand. She felt horrible thou Harry had reassured her many times it was not her fault. He told her to get some sleep while he took first watch. She did but she didn't sleep long, and when she awoke she heard something strange, she knew at once what the sounds were and it broke her heart to hear them. Harry could be heard just outside the tent quietly sobbing to him self, and with each one she could feel his pain.

She walked slowly over to him; she wanted to comfort him, to hold him, to let him know that everything would be ok. She approached him and quietly placed her soft hand on his back. He slightly jumped, but relaxed again, the sobbing stopped at once.

"I thought you were sleeping," he said.

"I was" she replied.

"I didn't wake you did I" he asked.

"No I just couldn't sleep" she answered. "Harry what's wrong"

"Nothing" he lied.

"Please Harry, let me help you, tell me what's wrong" she said a pleading was alive in her voice.

He just sat there for a moment slightly rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I..I just don't know if I can do it. If I can beat him. I don't know if I can win. So many have died already and so many more will die if I can't find a way to win" he finished with his heads between his legs.

"Oh Harry, I know it seems impossible but I do know one thing if their's anyone in this world who could do this its you" she said sounding confident while wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Hermione for everything, I know I've placed you in terrible danger, I know the burden I've put on you and everyone else I care about" he said.

"Please don't feel guilty about that, were all doing this because we love you, because we want to save our world, quit beating yourself up over it." she said placing her head on his shoulder while rocking back and forth in sync with him.

"Hermione there's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time, something I may not get a chance to say again" Harry started.

"What is it Harry," she said now looking into his eyes.

He opened his mouth as if beginning to say something then all of the sudden he kissed her full on the lips. She struggled slightly at first being caught off guard, but she soon found herself kissing him back, deeply, passionately.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, losing each other in the depth of their kisses and the passion of their embrace. Then suddenly Harry stood up and picked Hermione up bridal style and took her over to the bed still pressing his lips to hers the entire time. He gently placed her on the bed and began kissing her down her jaw line, to her ear lobe and then her neck. She let out soft moans of pleasure as he did this.

She began to run her fingers through his wild and unruly hair as he worked on her neck, she then reached her hands underneath his short and felt his well toned abs, hardened through years of Quidditch, The feeling of her soft hands running up and down his chest and torso elicited a deep growl.

She pulled his shirt off and saw his pecks and abs in the light of the fire in the room. She felt herself getting moist between her legs. Harry pulled her sweater over her head, reveling a tank top underneath. It was very cold in the tent but he noticed her nipples poking through the soft fabric, standing erect. He skimmed his had over her breast and she let out a sharp gasp. He then began kissing her collar bone bringing about even more moans of pleasure. She could feel a bulge swelling in his pants rubbing against her lag, she was stunned, she never would have thought she could have brought this reaction out in him. He began to lift her shirt off, and she sat up slightly to allow him to. She lay there with her breasts fully exposed, and she saw him just looking at her.

"My god Hermione you are beautiful" he said as her looked down at her. Her breast weren't very larger but the were full, and the light pick was brought into sharp contrast by the darkness of her areolas and nipples which were now fully erect.

He took one of her breast in his hand and began to massage it gently, allowing his fingers to rub against her hard nipples. She moaned loudly at his touch as he began to squeeze her nipples between his fingers. Softly at first and then harder. He then placed several small kisses on chest before he took her breast in his mouth and began to suck it, lightly teasing her nipple with his tongue.

"Oh yes Harry, ohhhh. That feels so good," she moaned as he began to unto her pants. He worked the button lose and quickly pulled them off leavening her legs full exposed, the only thing that separated him from her budding womanhood was the delicate fabric of white cotton panties, already very wet from her arousal. He placed his hand between her legs, while still working her breast in his mouth; she spread them slightly to give him more access. He ran his fingers over velvet folds lightly, causing her to almost scream in pleasure.

"Humm do you like that" he asked.

"Yes oh yes, more, Harry" she moaned.

"As you wish" he smiled, as he began to rub her with a little more force now, light skimming over her bud causing her to throw her head back in cries of pure pleasure. He slipped the panties off and began working her stimulated clit.

"Oh bloody hell that feels good Harry" she cried out.

He forced her open slightly inserting a finger inside, and probing for depth. She had never felt like this before, sure she had pleasured herself but nothing like this, it felt so good, so intense, so right. He slides another finger inside and began working them back and forth, while working working over her clit with his tongue.

This nearly sent her over the edge as she began to buck her hips wildly and moan deeply, she felt her climax coming ad she knew it would be stronger if she had it while he was inside her.

"Harry take me; take me now, in need to feel you inside me". she pleaded.

He was more than pleased to oblige, working to get his pants off, finally managing to do so, he stood there fully nude in front of her the fires of a deep seeded passion burning in his eyes. She gasped as she looked him up and down focusing now on his fully erect member. Thou this was the first one she'd ever seen she knew it was large very much so, she soon worried weather or not it would fit.

He placed himself between her legs and looked deep in her eyes.

"Hermione are you sure" he said.

"Yes just go slow" she answered. He nodded and placed himself right on the tip of her opening. He placed the tip in gently causing her to take in a sharp breath. He pushed himself deeper inside causing her to wince in pain

"Are you ok" he asked not wanting to hurt her.

She nodded, "yeas I'm ok, go ahead, slowly please". He began to work himself in and out of her causing him moan in ecstasy. The pain only lasted for a little while and then it was quickly replaced by pleasure, as he thrust deeper between her walls she could feel a heat building in her stomach. She never thought anything could feel this good, but here it was, and it was with Harry, the boy she'd secretly longed for so long. She thought he'd never see her as anything but his nerdy bookwormish friend. But here he was making love to her, and it felt amazing.

She screamed loudly with pleasure with each thrust knowing she was quickly reaching her crescendo.

Finally she let out a loud scream, "Harry I'm so close, don't stop, yes Harry right there, I can feel it, I'm cumming."

The waves of pure pleasure racked her body, over and over again, causing her walls to constrict around Harry, this sent him over the top and he with one last massive thrust emptied himself in her. Moaning her name in the ecstasy of the moment.

They just looked into each others eyes while they came down from their mutual orgasms. Then he pulled out and placed himself on his side wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to his chest.

Hermione was beside herself. Never had she experienced anything like that. After all she heard about sex she thought it would feel good, but not that good. The passion and the intensity of it took her over. She wondered if all sex was as good as this, if it was just because she was with Harry.

After a few minutes Harry leaned into close to her ear and whispered, "Hermione,'.

"Yes" she cooed smiling.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"OK" she answered.

"I love you, I've loved you for years now, I've just never had the nerve to tell you, but I do. I love you like the horizon loves the setting sun" he said.

This caught her by surprise, she never know Harry could be so romantic. "I love you, too" she replied.

She could feel him kissing the back of her neck lightly while they both drifted, side by side, into a deep and for once for Harry an untroubled sleep.

The morning light broke through the window of the heads common room. It brought Hermione back to the present and out of her memory. She looked over at Ron, still fast asleep and snoring, and she wondered, where that man was now, the man of her deepest hearts desire. Where was he and what he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry felt that familiar sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube. It took a little longer than normal, increasing the unpleasant sensation. His feet touched down hard on ground as he opened his eyes to gauge his surroundings. It certainly wasn't familiar; nowhere he'd ever been to seen or heard about in Britain looked like this. He seemed to be at the base of a large mountain range that shot straight up into the air as far the eye could see. He looked down at a wide valley. He started walking, down what seemed to be a sloping trail; where he was he didn't care. He walked for what seemed like forever, taking in his surroundings, he saw trees off in the distance and for some reason he felt a strong pull towards them, he changed direction and began to follow them, As he walked he started getting an eerie feeling that somebody was following him, watching. But every time he turned around all he saw were the mountains.

He walk for a few hours more until he came into a clearing, with a small outcropping of buildings. He seemed to be on the outskirts of a little town, but the buildings where like those he'd never seen. They were small and the roofs seemed thatched in straw. He saw what looked to be a tavern of sorts, at least their were people filing inside. It looked run down and the roof was falling in a bit but he didn't care, he needed a stiff drink right now. He walked up to the place when he noticed all the patrons coming in and out were Asian.

Hum must have landed somewhere in the orient, he thought to himself. Well at least it's far from Great Britain. He walked into the bar which consisted of several wooden chairs and tables strewn here and there. He saw how everyone stop to take notice of him when he walked in, casting him leary looks, it was obvious these people didn't see many strangers in their neck of the woods.

He walked up to the bar and signaled the bartender who was having a conversation with another customer. When he approached he, realizing he didn't speak the language of wherever he was. He ordered the only Asian drink he could think of, sake. He downed it quickly and stared at the empty glass for a moment when he caught the reflection of eyes, eyes who were most defiantly staring at Harry.

He shot the stranger a quick glance, and looked back. The stares were coming from a short, old man sitting alone in the corner smoking a very long ornate pipe. Harry chanced a second glance and the stranger smiled at him. Harry didn't know why but for some reason this man made him nervous. There was just something to knowing in his smile. He quickly felt the urge to leave and while he turned back to the bartender who demanded payment for the drink, he never took his eyes off the stranger. He reached into his jeans and pulled out a galleon and hoped he would accept it. The bartender bit the coin, smiled and nodded his head. Harry quickly made his way to the door.

Once outside he began to walk quickly, back into the woods. He hadn't been walking long when he felt that same nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly turned and found no one there. He really didn't like it here so he felt it time to move somewhere else. He closed his eyes and turned on the spot, but nothing happened. He tried again and again to apprate, but found he couldn't. At that moment he heard a sound, a sound that made his blood freeze. Laughter, high shrill laughter, coming from all sides of him, from behind every tree.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter," said the faceless voice once again seeming to come from everywhere.

"Who are you and how do you know my name," Harry screamed now pointing his wand in every direction he could.

"Well I think I'll start with the second part first" the voice answered. "Who in our world doesn't know the famous Harry Potter, after all what you've done is legendary. And as for myself, well my name is…" he left it there, when Harry suddenly felt his wand begin to heat up, and scorch his hand, it was like trying to hold a burning piece of coal.

"Kei, master Kei", said the stranger who seemed to come from nowhere to whisper it in Harry's ear. Harry spun around still holding his burned Hand. "And you have no need to fear me, I wont harm you, in fact I've been waiting for you for quite a long time. "

Harry saw him clearly for the first time; he was small, just about a head taller than Professor Flatwick. He had a long thin grey beard that he keep neatly wound in two ponytails. He was wearing what seemed like a grey robe made of the best silk anywhere, the robe seemed to shimmer in the light in a way he'd never seen any fabric do, it was hard to look at, the way the light reflected off it. His eyes were a deep grey and as a former headmaster once did they seemed to cut right through Harry, X-raying him up and down.

"For me, why have you been waiting for me" Harry asked looking him directly in the eyes, wanting the stranger to know he had no fear of him.

"You needn't stare at me with such anger, have I not said I mean you no harm. As for why I have been waiting well I think that's best discussed over a steaming pot of tea, unless that's if you don't want to know and if that's the case I say farewell wherever you go" with that he turned and began to walk away.

Harry thought for a moment. Should he follow, it seemed fool hardy to trust this man, but then again when has Harry let that stop him. His curiosity got the best of him and he quickly rushed to keep pace with the little man.

"Uh sir, can I ask…" Harry started when the stranger raised his hand cutting off the question.

"As I have already told you, my name is Master Kei, so please address me as such, and further questions can wait until after tea" Master kei stated plainly, the unmistakable tone of authority rang in his voice.

"Yes sir, uh, Master Kei I mean," Harry said as he watched the tiny Asian man walk faster than Harry thought possible for one of his statue to walk.

They walked for what seemed like hours until the reached a clearing where small little hut stood with what seemed like the space to only accommodate Master Kei. Master Kei walked inside and disappeared from very, Harry stopped just outside.

"Well aren't you coming in" asked Master Kei.

Harry ducked down to make his way in the open and once in side he stood up at once. He was in the hallway of a vast temple; it was quite massive in scale. The ceiling was so high it was out of sight and from each side Harry saw what looked to be hundreds of tall golden pillars that wound up to the sky. He saw the torches come to life each time Master Kei stepped beyond them and they casted a blazing light on the surroundings, Harry saw many things he didn't recognize, the looked like great marble vases on pedestals but they seemed alive, like they were breathing.

Harry made his way closer to one, it was dark blue with indicate markings all along the side. Harry moved his hand closer to just about a breaths length.

"That's an ancestor of mine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake him just now'" master Lei said as he reach the top of some stairs Harry just now noticed pulling his hand away from the Vase.

Master Kei too a position at the top of the stairs which seemed to be made of black onyx stone. He motioned for Harry to join him. Harry climbed the stairs and stood a few feet in front of Master Kei. Master Kei and a sudden and graceful motion sat down beckoning Harry to do the same.

Harry sat and Master Kei waved his arm in front of them and a small table appeared in between them with a small white earthen tea kettle boiling and two white cups appeared in front of each of them. Harry watched as the kettle rose and poured hot water in both cups and place itself lightly on the table. Master Kei picked up his cup and let the hot fresh aroma fill his nostrils before he slowly took a sip. Harry picked up his cup and sipped the hot liquid. He had never tasted anything like it, it was rich and bold and it seemed to have healing properties, his hand no long hurt.

After a while Harry began to say, "Uh Master Kei, why…" he was cut off once again by Master Kei's raised hand.

"I shall see that one of the first things I will have to teach you is patience, Mr. Potter," said the old Master.

"Teach me sir?" Harry inquired.

"Yes teach you, why you think I went to all the trouble to get you and keep you here" answered Master Kei.

"But why", Harry asked.

"Well sense you seem eager to begin Mr. Potter very well, but I think you should have finished your tea, your probably going to need it" and with that Master Kei was gone in a flash. He didn't apperate he was a blur, Harry who had experience tracking things that went lighting fast found it hard to keep up with the aged Master.

Then suddenly Harry felt himself struck on the jaw with a shattering blow. He struggled to his feet and once again pointed his wand wildly about.

"Stupefy" he yelled at the blur, but for naught as the Master easily dodged the red streaks emitted from Harry's wand, as was immediately struck again.

"I thought you said you meant no harm" screamed Harry.

"Its true I don't" said a voice that was terrible to hear, a voice that filled the room completely, causing the walls to shake.

Then another blow and Harry looked up and noticed the blur had stopped right in front of him and stood hovering slightly off the ground. Harry pointed his wand right at Master Kei's chest and once again yelled "Stupefy"

The curse found its mark but Master Kei parried it with a wave of what seemed like an ancient Japanese war fan, he folded the fan quickly and stowed it back in his robes. Harry began to raise his wand again, when Master Lei held out his hand, "Wait, that's enough"

Harry looked at him with hesitation and lowered his wand/

"Good, now what I have just shone you is a secret that only a handful of people ever to have been born ever know. I find practical demonstrations are the best way to get the point across, now please resume your seat and finish your tea, I told you you'd need it" said Master kei.

Harry obeyed, mesmerized by such a display of power. He drank from his cup again and found the pain gone almost at once.

"Good know for some of those answers you were so eager to have. First know that this is a matter of a most serious nature, and do not take what I am about to tell you lightly, understood" asked master Kei.

Harry nodded. "Good, now from the beginning, I am master Risibu Kei and I am the last member of an ancient order of Sage Masters, now before you ask" he began as he saw Harry's mouth forming the question, "Sage Masters are ones who take the ancient secrets of magic, and combine them with deadly fighting techniques, where one learns to master his surrounding, and draw the energy of the universe in the palm of his hands," Master lei said holding out his palms causing a bright golden flame appear, a flame Harry recognized.

His gaze wasn't lost on Master Kei, "You've seen this element before, haven't you," he asked. Harry nodded.

"You've caused them to appear before haven't you," he asked.

"No, that was my wand it acted of its on accord" said Harry thinking of what Dumbledore had told him.

"I assure you my dear boy, that if it was these flames, "he said now holding both hands up causing the golden flames to appear again. "Then it did not, you caused them to appear, a need born out of mortal danger awoke magic that was asleep deep inside you, a magic you never knew existed until now"

Harry pondered this, he trusted what Dumbledore had said, but it was undeniable that those were the flames he caused to appear that night. Dumbledore himself had said his answer was a mere guess.

"I see the truth beginning to sink in, that's good it saves time now as I have said I have brought you here because your special, and I don't mean like how every other Wizard in the world is special, I mean really special. Once every generation a very few children are born who posses the magic inside the to become Masters of the Sage" Master kei said with a deep measure in his voice that let Harry know he was speaking with thousands of years of wisdom.

"But who are these sage masters, and what do they do", Harry asked a bit impatiently.

"A little hasty are we Mr. Potter, well that's something we shall have to cure, if you are to learn the secrets of this ancient combat you will need a clean and focused mind. Now to answer your question, Sage Masters are beings charged with the task of bringing balance back to the world, you see my son the world exists hanging on the edge of a delicate balance. And if that balance is threatened then the world collapses and the world is plunged into darkness" said Master Kei.

"And you think I'm a Sage Master", Harry asked.

"Well not a Master yet, that will take time and training, as for you having the potential, of that there is no doubt, I have watched you for a long time, and I know what you carry inside, here I will help you deal with that pain, to sharpen it to a razors edge, use it against the forces of evil that threaten this world" Master Kei said calmly.

"Now I must ask my son, and think about your answer because once it's given it can never be undone" he said through a stern gaze.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Harry James Potter do you pledge your heart mind body and soul, your whole self to my teachings' he asked his eyes a blaze in the fire on his palms.

Harry stared straight into them, "I do" he answered.

"Very well then knell" he commanded and Harry obeyed. Master Kei stepped up to him and placed his hand on Harry's back. Harry could feel the power radiating from his touch.

"Then from this moment you will obey all my commands, do you understand." he asked.

"Yes Master" Harry answered while he felt the energy flow through him.

"Then rise young Sage and we will begin".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione gazed out the bright window as morning broke, she quietly slide out of bed and went to the collect a few clothes, and headed for the shower. She didn't bother to wake Ron, mostly because she knew he'd want morning sex and she wasn't in the mood, she was still shaken up a bit from her previous nights dream.

She began to shower and tested the water with her hand. Scalding hot, just the way she liked it. She stepped inside and let her mind drift while the flow of hot water washed over her awaking all of her senses. She started thinking about the day, what she had to do, was she ready. She knew she was but she still felt nervous about. The final of the N.E.W.T. exams were today, but that wasn't why she was nervous, she knew she was ready for them. She felt nervous because today was the day that she and Ron had agreed to grant an interview a member of the daily prophet staff, known for writing biographies of famous witches and wizards, and he, along with the rest of the wizarding world wanted, no needed to know the story. The full story of Harry Potter, and his struggle with Voldemort. Going all the way back to their first year.

Hermione ran through the things again and again in her head just to make sure she had them straight. And this made her so joyful and depressed at the same time. As she stood there remembering every experience she had with Harry she smiled and sighed. Then quickly she was brought back to her self. She knew what she would say, what she would retell. She would give the world his story and then maybe they'll understand him a bit better. Well she wasn't going to tell them everything, those stolen nights alone in the tent; oh no she was keeping those to herself. They were hers and Harry's alone, and that was something no one could take from her, she thought as she smiled to herself.

She quickly dried herself and dressed and headed back to her room. Unsurprised she found Ron still asleep.

"Ron, Ron wake up, it's going to be a long day," she said as she shook his foot with vigor.

"Ughhh…" he grunted.

"Come on Ron we can't be late defense against the dark arts N.E.W.T's begin in an hour" she said.

"Ok fine I'm awake, I'm awake" he said a bit dreary, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"OK now do you remember everything we went over last night," she asked.

"Yes Hermione I do," he answered a bit grumpily, "WE went over it a million times we both ready for these tests"

"And what about our interview today are you ready for that" she asked beginning to feel impatient by his usual morning moods.

"Yes Hermione," he stated coldly, "What's the big deal about that anyway?"

"What's the big deal, oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that we have the responsibility to recount the full tale of our best friend so the world well never forget what he's done for us, what he's lost" she said the last part quietly.

"What about what we've done, what we've lost, doesn't that count" Ron asked unable to hide the envy in voice.

"Of course it matters but honestly Ron, even though we've suffered greatly from this war as did countless others, I doubt anyone's lost as much as Harry has," she said thinking of herself a bit.

"Ok lets just get it over with as quickly as possible, I don't want to spend to much time rehashing bad memories," he said getting up to go shower. She began a retort, but let it go. There was no use arguing with him about this.

He had been like this since they had first been approached about doing this interview. At first he was reluctant, but then he agreed. She couldn't help but feel his change of heart had something to do with the large cash payment for this service.

She had refused payment, much to Ron's surprise, but she felt the world deserved to know Harry's story, and he deserved to have it known. She owed him at least that much.

She still missed him so much it hurt like a physical pain, like when someone loses a limb, it feels like its still there even though they know its not. Her world just seemed colder, a bit greyer without him in in it.

Ron returned dressed and ready to go, they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. The rest of the day went by as expected, the took their N.E.W.T's, Hermione feeling confident she did well, Ron not so much so, but still feeling like he did well enough.

4 o clock rolled around and they headed for the headmistress's office, having been granted the room for the interview.

"Rosebud" Hermione said, as the gargoyle rose reviling a spiral staircase.

They knocked on the door, "Enter" they heard Professor McGonagall say.

They entered finding Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk talking to a short, bald wizard sitting across from her. He rose to greet them.

"Hello and greetings to you, I have to say thank you so much for this, it's a great honor to meet you, I'm Bernard Glassworth" said the short wizard out stretching his hand.

They both took his hand and he shook them both vigoursily. "Please have a seat," he said indicating to chairs to his right. They complied.

"Well where to begin, hmmm, I guess its better to begin at the beginning, so" he said while pulling a stack of fresh parchment towards him, and dipping a quill deeply into an inkwell, "So how did you both first meet Harry Potter".

They began giving the details of their first meeting with Harry to Mr. Glassworth, how Ron shyly asked if he could share his compartment, and how Hermione had had stuck her head in to ask about Trevor, Neville's lost toad.

They went on for many hours going over all they had experienced with Harry, pausing here and there for Mr. Glassworth's ohhhs and gasps, and uh huhs. They told of bravery, loyalty, pain, sadness and love, it was a very gripping tale. They finally reached Ron's departure from the Horcrux hunt. He dropped his head when this was mentioned, feeling a bit of shame. He had wanted to skate over this touchy issue but Hermione wouldn't have it, she wanted the whole tale told truthfully.

"So Mr. Weasley, where did you go after you left," asked Mr. Glassworth.

Ron told him about his experiences at shell cottage with Bill and Fluer. Since it didn't seem to hold his interest much, he quickly turned to Hermione and asked, "What about you Ms. Granger, what did you and Mr. Potter do when Mr. Weasley left"

Hermione went slightly pink when he asked this, not much but Ron noticed. This had been a very touchy subject with them, while he had asked what did go on while he was gone, she didn't tell him everything, and he never pushed it too far.

She recounted the tale of Godric's Hallow, how she and Harry visited his parents grave, found Batilda Bagshot and Harry following her upstairs where she spewed Nagini from inside her set to keep Harry at bay while Voldemort arrived, just in time to watch them escape. She told how she accidentally broke Harry's wand, and how she felt terrible about it.

They continued for another hour or so, relying everything that happened right up to the final battle and Harry's hasty departure right after.

"Now I know there's probably nobody in this world who knew Mr. Potter like you two did, so I have to ask, why do you think he left," inquired Mr. Glassworth.

Neither spoke at first, they just looked at each other, Hermione squirmed a little in her seat, feeling her heart beat faster, and something like a beast in the pit of her stomach clawing to get out. What if they found out, what if they knew the truth, that it was her fault he was gone. Her fault the Wizarding world has lost its greatest hero.

Ron spoke first, "well it was in the letter wasn't, he just needed a bit of an escape, and really who could blame him, with so many deaths to account for.." he began to say, but stopped dead in midsentence as he caught all three of their stares, all looking at him with a mixture of surprise and rage. He shrunk a little in his chair.

"That's not it Ron" Hermione said not trying to hide the anger in her voice, "He just needed to find some peace after a lifetime of pain; he needed to find a way to come back from all he'd been through.

"OK" said Mr. Glassworth, a little shaky, "I think that's enough, well now how about you two, what are your plans after school, after all you've done I'm sure you could have your pick of jobs, and a little birdie told me that you two are a couple, do I hear wedding bells in the future."

Ron smiled at this, Hermione did not, she just said, "Well we want to establish our careers before we seriously consider marriage. As for me I want to work in Magical Law, so I can keep the oppressions of recent year from happening again. And I believe Ron will be entering Auror training."

"Honestly, that's not what I want," Ron said cutting her off.

"What," she replied, surprised by his response, "I thought you wanted to be an Auror, I thought that was your dream"

"No that was Harry's dream, not mine," he answered "I don't know what I want to do yet, but George has offered me a job in his shop until I decide"

Hermione just looked at him, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well I think that just about covers everything, well again I'd like to thank you, it's been an honor," Mr. Galssworth said as he rose to shake their hands again.

"No Mr. Galssworth,' Hermione said, "It's an honor to be able to share Harry's story with world, so thank you," she finished letting go of his hand.

"Very well thank you two for your time," Professor McGonagall said, "your N.E.W.T's will be posted tomorrow, I'm sure you both did well," she added with a sharp look at Ron, "after all the noble house of Godric Gryffindor has a reputation to uphold."

They both nodded, Ron looking thoroughly uncomfortable. They turned to leave and walked out. They made their way back to the common room.

Once inside Ron roughly undid his tie, clearly angered. "Did you see how she looked at me when she was going on about the 'noble house of Godric Gryffindor', jeeze you'd think it I single handedly brought it down. I knew we shouldn't have mentioned my leaving, it just makes me look so bad."

Ron turned to Hermione and noticed she wasn't listening; she was staring out the window, her mind drifting to far off place.

"Oi," he said loudly "are you listening to me"

"Hum what oh I'm sorry I lost in thought there for a minute" she answered.

"I can tell, that's been happening more and more lately, usually when someone mentions the time you and Harry spent alone. Hermione what the hell did happen then" he demanded.

"Damn it Ron how many times are we going to have go through this, I don't feel like talking about it anymore," she answered angrily.

"Well I do want to talk about it; I want to know what happened out there. I saw the look on your face when that prophet guy asked you about it, what was that about" he answered just as hotly.

"It was nothing Ron, just drop it," she said nearly screaming.

"No I want to know," he answered, he was screaming, "I want to know what did happen, why you get so wound up every time anybody brings it up, I mean did you…did you two"

"What Ron," she answered fully screaming now, "What, did we fuck, no Ron, we didn't I've only ever done that with you" she screamed tears in her eyes now.

Ron now knew he crossed a line, she only ever swore like this when she was really mad.

"I'm going to bed now, and do not follow me," she said through her tears and pain.

Ron just stood there feeling a bit ashamed of himself. She ran up the stairs and through herself on their bed and cried, deep and hard for a very long time. She felt like she hadn't lied to Ron, in her mind she and Harry didn't fuck, that's not what they were doing, she and Ron fucked and it was fun at times, but when she was with Harry, they were making love. Not to say there wasn't a certain passionate lust about it, but there was always more, much more going on when she and Harry were together. Something she was never able to duplicate with Ron, most nights she and Ron had sex she'd have to close her eyes and picture Harry just to have an orgasm. And they were nowhere as intense as the ones she had with Harry. She thought about all these things and she found her tears drying, how wonderful she thought it that even though he wasn't physically here, she could still feel him in her heart, and he could still make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a very cold morning, and Harry stood out in the middle of nowhere, freezing and blindfolded, he had been out here for 3 hours and hadn't come close to achieving his goal. He stopped, leaned against a tree, and listened harder than he had ever listened before. But still the only sounds he could make out his that of his own sharp breaths. His lungs hurt and his nostrils felt alive with fury.

_Crack. _He heard that, clearly to his left, he'd heard that before and knew what was coming, suddenly in a turn with frenzied lighting speed, he spun and avoided the blow he knew was coming on his right. He countered with a furious blow dead center but caught only air. He felt his target move to his back preparing his right leg for a roundhouse. Harry was amazed at how quick he learned to hear these tiny movements. How aware he was of his surroundings with his eyes to aid him.

He ducked not a millisecond too soon and turned countering with a sweep of the legs. Harry could fell his opponent leave the ground flying into a graceful back flip. Harry shifted his balance and leaped himself, trying for a straight kick in mid air. But his foot caught, and caught hard and he felt himself being swung midair, spinning he hit the ground hard, with a pathetic thud.

Harry felt a hand around his throat and felt the fist ready to deliver a deadly blow. Harry raised his hands in surrender, breathing hard.

"Better, much better, you didn't fall for the twig this time," Master Kei said removing his hand from Harry's throat and placing it in his out stretched hand, helping him to his feet. Removing the blindfold with a wave of his hand.

"You were still to slow in your reaction, your mind was distracted, we need to work harder to remove them," Master Kei said in a quiet measured tone.

Harry nodded, Yes Master," he said knowing his mistake.

"Well that's enough for now, pick these up," Master Kei motioned to two sets of water buckets on bamboo poles he had just conjured from nothing. "And run them back to the temple, double quick" Master Kei ordered with a sharp tone.

Harry walked over to the buckets, "Yes Master," he said.

Harry picked the buckets up and slung them over his shoulder. When he rose he found Master Kei gone. He hated it when he'd do this, Harry knew he wasn't gone; he was still out there, amongst the tree, watching Harry's every move. Harry could feel his presence around him, thou he couldn't see him he knew he was there.

Harry begin running, his legs feeling heavy like lead, but he still managed a steady pace, which wasn't easy given the temple was nearly twenty miles away. A normal man, even if he were an Olympic athlete he couldn't hope to do this in 80 minutes, and that's without the added weight, Harry made it in 7 and a half minutes flat, a new record for him, he noted at the stop watch in his pocket. Harry stopped at the temple entrance and put the buckets down. They vanished at once. He stepped inside.

"Did you beat the record", asked Master Kei, seated a top the stairs.

"Yes Master," Harry said, not doing a very good job hiding the little smile on his face.

"Good, very good, now you have a new one to chase, remember, Harry a life without goals is a life that has run the course," Master Kei said quietly motioning Harry over.

Harry walked to the base of the stairs and once on top knelled in front of a table, watching his master sip tea. Master kei motioned to Harry's cup and Harry picked it up, slowly taking in the fragrance, it was already rejuvenating his entire body, relaxing his tight muscles and clearing his mind. He drank slowly and with purpose, and once he drained his cup, he placed it back on the table and waited for his Master to speak.

"Well" Master Kei began, "What did we learn from today's lesson my son," he asked.

""Patience and focus of mind drive the body to excel beyond its capabilities, control of oneself enables one to see without eyes, mastering of surroundings leads to victory," said Harry confident in his answers.

"Very good", Master kei paused, and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Is that all?"

Harry concentrated hard and suddenly the answer came to him, "Never expect the same attack twice, always anticipate the unexpected"

"Good", Master Kei said. "Now about your distractions, are the still of your past pain,"

"Yes Master, I'm sorry I just can't seem to forget them" answered Harry.

"My son, I never instructed you to forget them, never forget them, they are a part of who you are, the are what brought you to me, never forget or despise them, it would be like despising all who sacrificed for you to succeed. However do not let them plague you; they are like a weight on you soul and its keeping you from reaching your full potential. Now I think a few hour mediating would do you some good, ponder this, a man without a past a no one, but the man who puts his past in front of him cannot reach his future. Now go, and rest well my son" Master Kei said with a kind smile.

"Yes master" answered Harry raising slowly and walking slowly down a long corridor. He had been down here before, many times, but the murals that run along the walls give him pause every time. They were like the portraits of Hogwarts in a sense, but on a much grander scale. These were at least twenty feet tall and spanned both sides of the long corridor. The scenes which moved and changed showed many things. Harry watched mesmerized with each passing scene. The first were two live Samurai locked in a fierce duel, the next two massive armies, with thousands of foot solders and mounted Samurai, the last before he entered his room always made him stop, it was of a mounted warrior, riding home after a long campaign, dismounting to find the arms of his bride and child cradled in her arms, they embrace and walk slowly back home together.

This last scene always made Harry linger a bit before entering his room. He pushed the door and entered, it was a simple room, a cot with a small table by the wall, a pit of sand in the corner with a rake and a stick so he could practice his calligraphy. A small desk with a chair so he could write. A week after arriving he decided it was a good idea, to keep a journal, just in case one day he wanted to tell somebody his story, so he could keep a detailed record. Against the back wall was a small shrine, with a holder for incense in the middle. He pinched the tip of the incense between his thumb and forefinger. It began smoking at once. He knelt before the streaming smoke and let it fill his lungs; this like the tea placed him at ease, but more in the mind then body. He closed his eyes and focused, breathing slowly in and out, as he did scenes began forming in his head, scenes from his past, scenes of friends, and loved ones long gone. He began focusing on the words his master had spoke, let them seep into his mind; he was now looking at scenes from his time here. It had been nearly two years since he first stepped foot in this temple and yet he felt he'd accumulated a lifetime of knowledge in that time, and he had with much more to come.

His first week was the most painful in Harry's life, he honestly thought he wouldn't make, that he would die under master keis tutelage. He pushed him so hard, far past his limits, and yet Harry endured, thanks in large part to the awaking of the new powers he could feel flow through him. The had began to awaken after laying dormant for so long, all they needed to emerge was a clear focused mind and now Harry was striving to achieve that. Each day Harry noticed the changes, his sense were heightened to truly supernatural proportions, when he focused he could see time slow to almost a crawl, and he could move through it with ease. He could hear the wings of a butterfly a mile away, and the heart heartbeats of all the animals for ten miles. He could smell the sweat of a wild deer easily that far upwind on a breezy day.

Besides this his Master was teaching him to control his Chi, the energy of the universe that flowed through him, allowing him to perform magic. The magic here was truly amazing and vastly different from what he was used to, instead of memorizing a bunch of spells, he's learn to focus and control this energy to produce what he wants, it can be channeled through a wand, but Masters could release it without one, or for a sharper and more powerful result, channeled through a Sage Buki, a Sages weapon that much like a wand a sage must wait until the weapon chooses him, signaling that he is ready.

Harry had only been to the Buki room once with Master kei, he showed it to him after the first year, knowing that it was to soon for him to receive one, but just wanting to see if Harry felt an instant connection to any of them.

The Room was expansive, with weapons hung on every wall, hundreds of weapons of every make and kind, from the longest katanas to the shortest daggers. There were long spiked staffs, with red feathers on the end, called a Bo, two short sticks with curved blades, kind of like small sickles, called Tantos, a small stick with a handle called a Tonfa.

Harry began looking at a short staff when a glint caught his eyes; he looked over and on a far wall hung a sword in its sheath. The sheath was made of what loved like bright ivory, it was white and glimmers like the sun, he saw the sword and suddenly he felt a pull towards it, as if the sword were calling to him. He slowly began to walk over to it and stopped just in front of it, it was above his head so he reached up to take it, he just needed to see it. Suddenly his hand felt like it had been encased in ice, a sharp and sudden pain that caused him to take it back quickly.

"Ah I see you've found the katana hikari, the blade of light, it is a most ancient and special, sword. It was forged two thousand years ago be the wisest sage master, Mikiba Matsatiri; he labored on it for over a hundred years and when it was done it was a perfection and harmony between Sage and Buki. It is extremely powerful, are you certain you feel this blade my son" Master Kei asked.

Harry silently nodded. "Well that gives me hope, maybe one day this blade will indeed choose you, it has not chose a Sage for 700 years, and hence its power has been unused," said Master Kei a certain longing in his voice that Harry noticed.

Harry sat silently contemplating what he needs to do to win the blades allegiance, and harness its power in his hand. He had no doubt the blade would choose him one day, but he knew that day was still far into the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was walking a brisk pace down a nearly abandoned street in London. She had a dragon hide briefcase in one hand and a copy of today's Daily Prophet in the other. She was very tired; it had been a long, hard, and very trying day. All she wanted to do was spend a nice quiet evening at home, but she was sure it wouldn't turn out as she hoped.

She turned a corner and walked up to an apartment building and went inside, she quickly made her way to the apartment she and Ron now shared. It was a nice place, all things considered, not huge, easy to clean, not far from work which was a blessing on days like today.

She pushed open the door and the first thing she noticed was Ron asleep on their living room couch, with obvious take out containers from the local Chinese restaurant. She should have never taught him how to use the phone to order out, now he hardly ever cooks for her before she gets home.

"Hey wake up," she said a little harshly shaking his shoulder.

"Oh hi," he said weakly, "when did you get in?"

"Just now, you knew I was working late tonight and I asked you to please have dinner ready when I got home."

"I took care of dinner," motioning to the discarded, partially full take out boxes.

She simply rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, "What, you know I can't cook to save my life," he said trying to defend his actions.

"You could if you just tried, honestly I don't know how you have no idea what to do in the kitchen, while growing up with a mum who could cook as well as she can," she said irritated.

"Well that's it isn't it, she was such a good cook I never had to learn how,' he said, his voice ringing in defiance.

"You could try, you could try to improve yourself a bit, it wouldn't kill you," she shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean" he added defensively.

"Nothing, please I don't want to fight, not after the day I've had" she said exasperated.

"Another rough one huh," he asked.

"Yes, it was horrible, honestly I don't know what's happening at the ministry, it's like they've all taken leave of their senses. They pushed through eight new laws today further curbing the freedoms of non human magical creatures. Now all bonded house elfs have to have written permission from their masters to apperate anywhere." she said obviously upset about it.

"That's not really fair is it," he said trying to sound supportive but not doing a very good job.

"No its not, and now their trying to push through a law that would forbid free house elfs from living anywhere near Wizarding communities." she said.

"Wow that's harsh," he replied with just a hint of callousness in his voice. "Can't you use your connections in magical law to do something about it?"

"I've tried, I've called in every favor, pulled every string, and looked under every stone but nothings worked, I keep getting blocked at every pass. I don't understand it, it's like someone wants to purposefully undermine our world's freedom," she said sounding worried.

"Well what's the minister doing to try and stop it," Ron asked.

"Nothing, if I didn't know better I'd say he was behind a lot of these drastic changes, but his record before taking office is strongly in favor of elf and muggle rights, and now he seems to have done a complete 180," she said through a slight yawn.

"Well that's politicians for you, promising one thing and pulling the old bait and switch", Ron said smiling slightly, obviously trying to be funny.

"This isn't funny Ron, haven't you noticed how things are changing, new policies curbing personal liberties, stalling a free press, demanding unquestioned loyalty to the ministry. No Ron, this isn't just some politician promising not to raise taxes and then reneging, No this is something worse, something much more sinister. Its so cold now, and its not dementors either, theirs some, I don't know, some evil in the air, can't you feel it," she asked sounding tentative.

"Well kind of, we've been noticing weird things in the joke shop, business is starting to drop off a bit, and people just don't seem as cheerful as they did before" he answered "But I'm sure it will pass, we just have to ride it out."

"Ride it out, what do you mean ride it out" she insisted.

"Well what else could we do, rise up a coup against the ministry," he said this last part in a just barley audible whisper, "I mean at least when 'You Know Who' was behind it we had someone to rally against, but this, we don't know where its coming from, how are we supposed to stand up against that, its like trying to fight smoke"

"We could try to find out who's behind it, maybe I could use my connections to find out who the minister being consulting wi..." her last thought was cut off.

"Don't even think about it," Ron said firmly, "haven't you noticed what happens to people how ask to many questions."

"Well we have to do something," she shot back.

"Why, it's not our responsibility to save the Wizarding world anymore, and quite frankly I've had all the unpleasant adventures I can handle for a lifetime," he said sounding a bit harsh on the last part.

"Well something has to be done, if this continues much longer the world as we know it will be gone, replaced by an oppressive one full of dull shades of grey, and really what the hell kind of life is that," she responded, disappointed by Ron's lack of concern.

"Well whatever's done about, it can be done by someone else, we don't have to get involved, we've done enough," Ron sad.

He sat back done and resumed his leisurely demeanor.

"I

M going to take a hot bath, I need to relax,' she said heading for the bathroom.

"Oh that sounds nice," he responded shooting back up, not hiding the lust in his voice, "I think I'll join you"

"No Ron please, I just want to relax right now," she said hoping he didn't push the matter.

He slowly sat back down looking thoroughly bitter from her response, "OK but maybe we could have some fun later" he said with what was a sad attempt at a coy smile.

"I don't know, we'll see, I'm really tired," she said.

He once again sat back down looking very disappointed. She turned and walked into the bathroom to prepare her bath. She turned on the water and made the temperature just right, she lit some candles and dissolved her favorite bath salts into the water. Once it was ready she slowly lowered herself into the waiting water.

Once inside she was content to stay here for a long time. She let there scalding hot water wash over her as she began to relax while her mind started to drift. She was worried, terribly worried about the way things were going.

It had been 3 and a half years since Harry left, and things were not going well. After her and Ron finished at Hogwarts, with Hermione at the top of her class having aced her N.E.W.T's, they entered into their separate careers. Her in the department of magical law, he at George's shop. She was still disappointed by his not wanting to be an Auror, not that she minded what he did, she just thought after all they've been through he'd have more concern for their worlds well being.

At first she loved her job, she found it challenging and fulfilling. She was able to use her fame and status to further the causes she felt passionate about. Her furthering of house elf rights was heralded as a progressive triumph. Her innovative ideas on muggle wizard relations were meet with whole hearted support from the ministry. Thanks in large part to her; the wizarding world had been well on their way to a golden age of peace and harmony. Then as quickly as it began it all changed.

Two years ago, in a stunning upset Kingsley Shacklebolt had been voted out of the office of minister of magic and replaced be Marcus Dwrift. At first he seemed a capable minister, if not to terribly bright Hermione thought, but at least he was for muggle rights. But soon and very soon after taking office things began to change for the worse.

In a stunning move the new minister began implementing a lot of new laws under the quiese of keeping their world safe. When in fact all it served was a means to keep people in line. It was a prisonable offense now to speak out in any way against the ministry. Dwrift had begun also to clean house so to say. He, much to the horror of everybody, dissolved the wizengamot, instead placing all matters of crime and punishment under the control of a special counsel appointed be the minister. They were the ones to deicide what was deemed subversive to the ministry.

Then in another unexpected move he fired every member of the department of magical law enforcement, including all of the Aurors, replacing them with wizards nobody knew anything about, mostly foreign born. They were very horrible Hermione thought, terribly cruel and unfair. And nobody really fancied crossing them.

At first people shouted in protest but that was quickly extinguished with a series of arrests for subversive activities. One of the first to face this fate was Kingsley. The Minster claimed he had evidence that Kingsley was planning a coup to topple the ministry. Ridiculous Hermione thought, but it was enough to arrest him. 20 of the new Aurors had stormed his house and after a fierce fight took him away. He was quickly convicted of subversive activates and taken to Azkaban to serve a very long sentence. He wasn't the first. Many, many people followed suit, facing the same fate, people Hermione knew, people she had worked with, and worse of all some old friends. Neville had been brave enough to stand up to the minister at a press conference and demanded to know which master of darkness the minister really served. He was beaten pretty badly and drug off, now he like Kingsley was in prison.

After that many people began to flee, going to live abroad. Something Ron was keen to do at first since most of his family had choose to do that, living in France now, with the help of Fluer. Hermione wasn't going to run though, and she made it clear that if Ron wanted to she would not follow. This was good enough to keep Ron here. George had decided to stay as well, because as Hermione knew George was never one to let others dictate his life.

Those who choose to stay were forced to comply with the ministries new policies concerning muggles and this above everything else worried Hermione very much. Shortly after taken office Dwrift had gave an impassioned speech denouncing muggles as being filthy, greedy animals who had for centuries oppressed Wizards. Forced them into hiding to live in the shadows, not being able to full enjoy the world they helped to protect.

He began to push Wizarding boundaries, oddly with the support of the muggle prime minister. She knew he had been place under the impious curse. A powerful one at that. The muggle prime minister now fell into line with whatever Dwrift imposed.

Hermione knew that there was something else at work here. Dwrift was not the architect of this darkness. Someone else was behind this and was using Dwrift as their puppet. But who they were and what they wanted she didn't know. She wondered as well why she was being ignored by these measures. She had spoken out against these measures but for some reason she was not questioned or arrested, not that she minded she just thought it odd. So she fought everyday to keep what little freedoms her world still possessed.

She contemplated all these things as she lie in water. She sighed softly, she knew what she needed. What they all needed. They needed someone brave enough to fight against this rising evil. Someone true of heart with power to free her world. They needed a hero. She closed her eyes, she knew who this hero was, and she desperately wondered where he was and if he'd ever return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry made his way over to his bed; he laid and took a slow steady breath, still cradling his sore ribs that until a few minutes ago had been broken until Master Kei had healed them. He laid there staring at the ceiling remembering today's lesson, it had been particularly brutal, as were several of them had become now.

Master kei had taken him deep into the woods and made him climb a very tall tree. He looked down as Master Kei watching him climb the towering tree. Once on a high branch Harry stopped and turned to see master kei sitting there waiting for him.

"Good my son," Master Kei Said, "Now I need you to focus, focus on the air around you, focus on mastering it, making it fill you. Feel it around you, in you, feel it fill you up and let it allow you to rise." and as he said these words Master Kei began to rise levitating slightly of the branch.

Harry tried, and tried, but he just couldn't seem to do this much too much to his disappointment.

"Do not worry, some times all one needs is a push to get started," and with that Master kei pushed Harry off the branch. He feel, fast, without hope of stopping himself. He saw as the ground approach quickly and with a heavy slam he hit the ground, hard, breaking two ribs.

"Not to worry my son," spoke Master Kei suddenly standing over him, waving his hand over Harry's clutched side, healing his internal injuries, "It's not an easy skill to learn quickly. So please again" said Master Kei, raising his arm to indicate the tree.

"Yes Master," answered Harry.

He climbed the tree again, and again once high enough Master Kei pushed him, and once again he fell. Again and again he climbed and fell. Harry lost count of how many times around 74. For 14 hours they tried and tried but the result was they same.

Finally Master kei suggested, "My son to master ones Chi one needs to focus, try this, focus one thing and nothing else, let it fill you, see that image and nothing else.

"Yes master" Harry said as he began to climb once again. Once on top he began to focus, on one thing, a thought, an image, the outline of a face, a face he knew very well. He closed his eyes and pictured the face in his mind and felt himself being pushed once again, he focused with all his power on the face, bracing himself for the impact he knew was coming. But it didn't. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself hovering just slightly off the ground. He could feel himself suspended there, he could feel the air in him and it was a wonderful experience, here he was levitating, with a broom he was flying.

"Excellent my son," Master kei said as he approached," Now concentrate and rise up and feel yourself free to move" he said shooting straight up.

Harry concentrated and began to feel himself rise, slowly at first and then faster, and faster, trying to catch his master still just visible. Once above the canopy of the trees the began to flow this way and that/ It was the most exhilarating experience of Harry's life, save one.

They fly for a while before Master Kei motioned for them to return to the ground. Harry obeyed and felt himself beginning to descend. He stopped just above the forest floor and lightly touched down allowing himself to be grounded once more.

"very good my son, very few manage this feet after so few attempts your making progress quickly, now lets go back you need some tea and rest," said Master Kei kindly.

"Yes Master, thank you", answered Harry as they began to walk back.

Once he felt a little better Harry rose and went to his desk and begin writing today's lesson in his journal. It had amazed Harry, how many things he had learned in his 5 years here at the temple. The most ancient secrets of Chi magic, he never thought these things were possible.

After he finished the day's entry he began thumbing through his rather thick journal, remembering other lessons. He stopped and read some.

_Year 3, day 213_

_Today master Kei told me his stock of tea was nearly depleted and he needed more. I asked if he couldn't just summon more by magic, he answered "Of course I can my son, but what would you learn from that." So he took my are and we apprated to the base of a massive mountain. I'd never seen anything so big before, in was beautiful and terrible at the same time._

"_Now my son to you see that small crevice," he asked me while point up. I looked and faintly, thousands of feet I saw the small ledge of which he spoke. _

"_Yes Master,' I answered. _

"_Well that is your goal for today, climb and retrieve the tea plants that grow there, and do not use magic unless you fall, and I'd advise you did not, even with magic its still perilous," he told me._

"_Yes master" I answered learning not to question Master Keis methods._

_I began to climb, it was cold. Very cold and my hands found it hard to hold to a certain spot for more than a moment, this helped quicken my pace. After a few hours I saw I'd made great progress, I was already halfway there, thou I was tried. I didn't stop; I was determined to retrieve those plants. I rose now not being able to see the earth below me, so I turned my eyes to the sky and placed my hands in hold after hold, using my legs to great effect while I climbed._

_Once I nearly feel and it was terrifying, but exhilarating at the same time, I felt alive up here, like I could do anything. It was amazing. After several hours I finally made it to the last stretch and pushed hard with all my remaining energy and at last rolled myself onto the waiting cliff. I stood up panting and looked in the crevice and found my quarry. Small plants the strangest shade of green I'd ever seem, the seemed to emit a deep glow. They had tiny red spots strewn on them._

_I picked all that grew there and looked over the side of the mountain. And with a heavy breath began to make my way back down. It took a surprisingly short time considering. OOnce I was back on the ground I found Master Kei sitting on the ground meditating. He continued for a few more minutes and then finally spoke._

"_Well done my son, today you have learned that when focused on a goal even when danger is abound you have the keys to achieve them" he said._

"_Yes Master, thank you," I said handing him the satchel with the plants inside. _

"_Good my son," he said taking the satchel, "now let's go brew some tea"_

_We both smiled and apperated back to the temple._

Harry smiled at the memory and turned to another page.

_Year 4 day 177_

_Today Master Kei woke me early, saying we were visiting some friends of his._

"_Yes Master," I said rising to dress and join him in the main hall._

_Once there we walked to the apperation point and vanish. When we arrived at our destination I found we were at the entrance to another temple, it wasn't like our temple, it was defiantly a muggle temple, but there was still certain majesty about it. It was very large with intricate statues littered all along the entrance. After climbing a very tall set of stairs we reached the top and made our way into the center of a large courtyard. _

"_Stay here my son" Master Kei ordered._

"_Yes Master," I answered. I watched as he made his way to another man I hadn't noticed before. They bowed to each other and after a brief conversation Master kei pointed to me and the old man nodded. _

_Master Kei returned and said "Now my son no matter what happens you are not to use magic is that understood"_

"_Yes Master" I asked a bit nervous._

_Master Kei walked away and I stood there in the middle of the courtyard for a while, wondering what was about to happen. Then I heard it, the unmistakable sound of footsteps, many footsteps running fast. I heard them approach and I stood there waiting for what I knew now would come. They began to flood out of every door surrounding the courtyard, Hundreds of Monks, all dressed in red vests and leg wraps. All carrying a weapon of some sort. _

_I recognized them, these were Shaolin monks, I've seen them in the books master keis had me study. They were all bald with a fierce look in their eyes, the fire of combat alive in their souls._

_They circled me and prepared themselves in various fighting stances. Then it began, in a blazing fury of fists legs, blades and staffs. They swarmed me and I brace myself, even though Master had instructed me not to use magic I knew I could use my height senses to move quickly and stealthily through the onslaught. I concentrated hard and time slowed, I saw them coming as if in slow motion and I moved quick to avoid their blows, delivering punches and kicks of my own. I decimated 15 on the right flank before turning to the left, using speed to avoid the blows of several blades and boss._

_I used all my skill after being honed by Master Keys tutelage, and I decimated my enemies one by one, As many fell many more came and I moved hard against the coming tide, throughing myself dead center to meet the threat. I fought off the main group in the middle leaving them unconscious but otherwise unhurt on the floor. After a fierce struggle I found that only a few remained, all hesitant to continue. But with a spirit of bravery embedded after years of training they attacked. The first swung his blade to reach my neck; I ducked avoiding the blade and landed a furious kick right to his center. The second came from my side trying to skerr me with a long bladed staff. I spun caught the staff in the middle delivered a striking kick to his temple. The rest followed suit attacking and being repelled by my lighting evasion and counter attacks. _

_Soon they were all defeated leaving me standing alone in the center of several crumpled bodies. I was breathing hard my fists and legs ready to find a new target._

'_Very good my son", said master Kei, suddenly behind me. "You have done well, very good use of restraint using only the force necessary to incapacitate but not to seriously harm. I am very proud of you"_

"_Thank You Master," I panted in response._

_Year 3, day 209_

_I awoke early this morning and decided to read some in the library, it was a truly a remarkable room that would put Hogwart's library to shame. I know Hermione would think of it as heaven, I really wish I could show her. _

_I was walking slowly up the hall when I heard something, soft quiet chanting. I don't know why but it mesmerized me, enticing me to follow. I turned a corner gong past room after room letting the sound guide me._

_At last I found its source. At the very end of the hall stood two large ornate doors made of what looked to be oak. I approached and quietly I found myself in a massive shrine, with columns everywhere much like the main temple. I noticed on each wall were also Murals, like the ones in the halls outside, each was picture of a different person seeming to battle different foes. The first was of a tall man with long black hair wheilding a massive club, delivering a death blow to a b large horned creature. _

_The next of was a beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair, wearing a long white dress, she was spinning, apparently summoning the power of the wind to repeal a huge army dressed in red. Stopping them dead in their tracks, terror flooding their eyes as they tried with all their strength to fight against the wind._

_I made me way further in were Master kei was knelling in the center at the base of the stares in deep mediation. I slowly approached when I saw the last mural. It was of a large man when muscles that ripped through the sleeves of his gi. It was different from the others though, his face looked as if it had been burned off, I couldn't make it out, all I could see was the top of his forehead, which held a massive red scar._

"_Welcome my son" Master Kei said catching me off guard, "I see you have finally found your way to the heart of the temple, it is here where masters have come from the beginning to find peace and guidance._

_Yes Master, why haven't you showed me this place before" I asked._

"_Because some things need to be discovered by oneself' He answered._

"_Master who are these people in these pictures" I asked._

"_These are Former Sage Masters my son, performing the sacred duties of which they are charged, protecting the world from evil, and maintaining the balance._

_I looked again at the picture with the missing face, "what about that one Master," I asked pointing at it._

_A frown etched itself across his face and I saw a look of pain in his eyes. "He was one who fell. He was a very powerful Sage Master, to powerful and that was his undoing. He started well the best there ever was, he was a force of great good in this world. But with each new victory, each new discovery he began to crave more. More power, he became obsessed with its accumulation. It consumed him, his dark lust. Ultimately it force us, the remaining Sage Masters to cast him out of the order, but it wasn't enough. He a massed himself an army of followers, promising hollowly to let them share in his power, and they marched on this very temple. His greed made him desire something that lay inside and he would not rest until he had it. The battle was fierce, my fellow Sages and I against him and his followers We carried the day, but ever just so. Many of my brothers and sisters died that day. In the end it came down to me and him and I used all my power to stop him. I did in the end and I broke his Buki which sent him in retreat. He fled and was never heard from again." Master Kei finishing his tale. I wasn't in tears but I could tell this matter caused him great pain._

"_What was he after Master," I asked tenitivly. _

"_Open your mind and you will find the answer my son", he said. I thought for a moment and then it came to me._

"_The _katana hikari" I answered.

_He nodded. "Yes my son that is the Buki he craves most of all, he feels it will finally give power that would be uncontestable. He can't take it by force thou as I'm sure you are aware. Without being chosen by a Buki, then to gain its power one must win it. If it is won in battle than the victor can claim it for his own, and if he would have won, and sacked this temple he would have had it. After that though I took measures to ensure he could never enter here again, so even if he did win as long as the blade stays within these walls he can never take it.'_

"_Is he still alive then Master," I asked. _

"_For that I cannot say, but it would be foolish to assume otherwise, now let's go my son, we must begin this day's lesson," he said escorting me out of the room_

Harry took another deep breath as he closed his journal. He thought of what his master had said about the katana hikari being safe as long as it rests here, this troubled him. If the blade did choose him then he would have to take it. Master Kei had explained it quite clearly that once Buki chooses you must accept, it's a sacred bond that can not be broken. He also knew that if it did choose him he would have to leave the temple to perform his duties. This thought made nervous, not scared just uneasy. He went back to bed and lied down once again and slowly drifted off into a deep and much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It was night, dark with a foggy vapor engulfing the surrounding scene. A man appeared out of nowhere, struggling to gauge his surroundings. He seemed to be on a moor of some kind, not knowing were or why he was summoned here. He heard a faint noise and spun wand ready and found nothing. Then he was struck with a searing pain that caused him to fall to his knees. He couldn't tell where the spell had come from but he knew who cast it.**

"**Your late Drwift, I summoned you nearly 10 minutes ago, you know how I hate to be kept waiting," said a cold disembodied voice coming from the darkness.**

'**I..I'm sorry master, I thought it prudent to use caution," answered Drwift.**

"**Well now that you've tasted my displeasure I can forgive you, but I remind you do not make the same mistake again," said the cold voice, with a hint of repressed joy.**

"**Yes Master, I promise it won't happen again," cried Dwrift.**

"**Very well rise," said the voice, "Now for why I have called you, have you begun preparations for the arrival for my servants to enter the ministry"**

"**Yes Master, all the arraignments have been made, we've rid the ministry of all who would oppose you, with the expectation of that mud blood Granger from magical law, I still don't understand why you've allowed her to stay Master," Dwrift said not hiding the contempt in his voice.**

"**It's not your place to know such things Dwrift, it's your place to follow orders, do you understand," the voice rang out with clear anger.**

"**Yes master, as you wish," answered dwrift in a trembling voice.**

"**Good, now I have another matter that needs attaining to, I want you to find all the information you can on Harry Potter and bring it to me," said the controlled voice.**

"**H…Harry Potter Master, he's gone, he hasn't been seen or heard from in years," answered Dwrift slightly puzzled.**

"**What have I just said about questioning my orders," said the voice anger again seeping in.**

"**Yes master whatever you say," said a terrified Dwrift.**

"**Good now go and see it's done," said the voice very coldly.**

"**yes master, whatever you say," answered dwrift.**

**And with that dwrift turned and vanished. The owner of the voice lingered, thinking about what had just been said. How he hated the incompetence of these Wizards, but not that it mattered, soon he would have all he needed to make all knell in service to him. **

**He walked relishing the anticipation of the events that were about to unfold. He had set his traps well, and they would lure him back, of that he had no doubt, but he must be patient. He must wait until everything's perfect lest he fail again. **

**He knew that the boy who left would not be the same; he would be a man, and a man who would be the master of a terrible power. Not one to be taken lightly. He needed more information, thou he already knew a lot, through his nightly visits into the minds of people who once knew him, but he needed more. All had to be ready. He did know Potters one great weakness, his heart. And he would use it to ensure his victory. He thought of Dwrifts question about the woman, Granger. An evil smile split his sinister lips. Yes she had been close to Potter, very close. She would serve his purposes well.**

**He turned and began to walk away, his soul a blaze with excitement for the future, a future he would stop at nothing to control.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't help the feeling she was being followed, thou every time she turned around all she saw were faint outlines of the shops and cottages in Hogsmead She still felt a bit eerie though. She was pleased when Professor McGonagall had asked her to speak to a group of 7 years about possible careers at the ministry. She knew it'd be a tough sale the way the ministry was being run now.

All the teachers of Hogwarts decided to stay to keep the school open for the students, and really because they felt most at home there, despite what was happening at the ministry Hogwarts was like a safe haven, for the time being anyway. The ministry seems to have little to no interest in the school.

Hermione had decided to arrive the night before, to get a fresh start, and to give her some time to visit with Hagrid and some other teachers she hadn't seen in a while. She had made reservations for a nights stay at the three broomsticks and turned now to enter the small inn.

She was greeted by the barmaid Madam Rosmertta, "Hello Ms. Granger, nice to have you back in this neck of the woods, haven't seen you around in a while."

"Yes its good to be back, and please Rosemertta call me Hermione, we've known each other to long for this Ms. Granger nonsense," answered Hermione.

"Very well, Hermione, how have you been keeping yourself my dear," asked Rosemertta.

"Oh as well as anyone I guess" answered Hermione, sounding tired.

"I know what you mean, its like, well I don't know what it's like I just know I don't like it. This place is becoming like a ghost town, the only places left open are this one and the Hogs head, even Honeydukes closed up last month, quite a blow to the young ones who come here on school weekends, let me tell you," said rosemertta.

"What, Honeydukes is closed," said Hermione sounding toughly disappointed, she had been looking forward to picking up the sugar quills she enjoyed so much.

"Afraid so dear, its just not the same around here anymore, well listen to me rambling on when you must be in need of something to eat and drink, please sit dear," motioning Hermione over to an open chair, "what can I get you."

"Uh just a bowl of tomato soup and a butterbeer, I'm not that hungry," Hermione answered.

"OK dreary I'll be right back," said Rosemertta turning to go get her order. Hermione looked around; the place was nearly empty except for a couple of old toothless looking Wizards sitting in the corner.

Rosemertta returned shortly with her soup and Butterbeer, "OK, if there's anything else I can get you let me know and when you're ready just go right up to your room, it'll be the first one on the right"

"Thank you, I will," answered Hermione.

She ate in silence and after finishing her drink slowly got up and made her way upstairs. She changed and got into bed, thoughts pulsing through her brain, what was happening this this place it didn't seem like her world anymore, it was so empty.

She awoke early the next morning and was greeted by the sun; she loved it here in the spring. It made her think of better times, spent at school with Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Harry. Harry she thought, I wonder if he's happy were he's at, she hoped he was.

She dressed quickly and made her way to the school. She began walking through the halls, noticing students appearing from around the corner heading towards the great hall for breakfast. She saw Professor McGonagall, emerge from the direction of the headmistress's office.

She waved and walked over, "Ah Ms. Granger, I see you've made it, great, I shall have the seventh years assembled in the great hall precisely at two o clock, you can begin your talk with them then"

"Thank you Professor, that will be great, so how's the castle holding up," Hermione asked.

"Oh its holding, I say I'd wish we had more students, I remember when the halls were constantly packed with students, now with all the hasty departures attendance isn't half of what it used to be. But no matter, this castle stood a thousand years before we came along, and I'd be willing to bet anything it will be standing a thousand years after we've gone." The headmistress answered.

"I'm sure it will Professor, I'm just going down to the grounds to visit Hagrid, I'll be ready at two," Hermione said.

"Very good Ms. Granger, no if you'll excuse me I have to go confer with Professor Flatwick about something" Professor McGonagall said turning to walk away.

Hermione went to the great hall and ate breakfast rather quickly thou she would have like to savor it a bit more, she hadn't had food this good in a while, it made her miss her time spent here all the more.

She walked briskly over the grounds and made her way to hagrid's hut. She knocked sharply wanting for an answer, she heard fang, hagrids enormous boarhound barking at the sound.

"Quiet fang, down you ruddy dog" hagrid said as he swung the door open.

"Hermione," he cried opening his huge arms wide to embrace her in a bone crushing hug, "Bless me I was hoping to see you today, I got so excited when Professor McGonagall tol' me yer coming here to give a talk. I haven't seen you in so long," he said releasing her, "Come in please come in, Down fang, No down," he said as Fang immediately jumped on Hermione when she entered, causing her to nearly topple over, she was smiling non the less.

"Down fang I said, he's just happy to see yo' is all, please sit down," he motioned to an empty seat by the fireplace, "would you like some tea" he asked.

"Oh yes, please that would be lovely," she answered, smiling brightly, she was overjoyed to be back here talking to Hagrid.

She sat down while hagrid shuffled around, taking down his brass kettle and grabbing two huge mugs. He quickly began working to fix the tea. While he busied himself Hermione asked "So how have you been Hagrid?"

"Oh bin pretty good, just been taking care of the grounds, and me animals o' course, and looking after Grawp, oh you shoul see 'im Hermione he's been coming along so well" hagrid answered, and Hermione smiled, she didn't particularly want to visit Grawp but she was pleased he was doing well.

"Wha' about' you, Hermione, how's everything, I want to hear it all how's you and Ron and the Weasleys doing" he asked brightly.

She settled in accepting the tea he was now pouring for her. She spent the next hour or so going over all that happened in the last few years. She told how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, after Arthur's firing had taken Bill and Fluer up on their offer to move to France with them, and how most of the rest went with them, except Ron and George, who stayed and Ginny who is now playing international Quidditch for the Holyhead harpies.

"Thas good, I'm glad their happy," said Hagrid, "Damn shame about Arthur losing his job, but then again ministries bin going screwy lately, getting rid of mos anybody whets got sense' and replacing'em with half brain dead gits"

"Yes its been a trying time, I only wish someone could do something about it,' she said staring out the window not finishing her thought.

"I know what yea mean Hermione, I wish he'd come back, I miss'im like mad too," Hagrid sad a little downbeat.

"I know Hagrid everybody does, but he's been gone 6 years now and the odds of him returning are getting thin," she said draining her cup.

"Don' lose hope Hermione, if I know Harry at all he'll be back, someday," he said trying to sound reassuring.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Hagrid, I hope your right, well I have to go get ready to talk to the students, Thank you for the tea and the thought, it was great seeing you."

"It was great seeing you too Hermione, yer always welcome you know that." he said smiling.

"I know" she said hugging him and then walking out.

She made her way back up to the castle quickly and began going over her notes thinking about what she could possibly she to make any ministry job seem like a wise choice given the present state of things.

At two o clock students began filing into the great hall, not nearly as many as she thought there would be, when they were all seated there couldn't have been more than twenty or so. She stood up at the podium, cleared her throat, and began.

"Thank You all for coming, I am Hermione Granger, and I work for the department of magical law at the ministry of magic and I'm here to help you explore careers at the ministry"

She went on for about an hour, going over the different departments, their functions, N.E.W.T requirements and so forth.

She wrapped up and opened the floor for questions.

"Uh yes you," she pointed to a boy from hufflepuff with sandy hair.

"yes, uh why should we work for the ministry when all they seem to want is for everybody to act like freedom is a disease that needs to be cured," he asked.

She had expected this and had a response ready, "Because if you love and care about our world then you should be willing to stand up for what's right"

"Even if that means winding up in Azkaban for it," another boy, a blond from Slytherin, which reminded her of another blond boy from that house she once knew.

"Please raise your head and wait to be addressed before you speak, You are the only ones who can make these thing better, you're the next generation and if we can't muster support for freedom and justice then we really haven't much hope for our world." she answered her voice ringing through the hall.

A girl from Gryffindor raised her hand, "Have you, I mean has anybody," she started hesitating slightly, but them plucking up her courage, "Have you heard from Harry Potter, has anyone, is he ever coming back?"

Hermione wasn't expecting this but she noticed several students now leaning forward eager to hear her response. "Uh.. I don't, well, I can't really speak to that I'm sorry, is there any other questions," she asked quickly now feeling uncomfortable.

When nobody raised their hands she said "Very well then, thank you all for coming and I do hope you'll all take what I've said to heart, we really could use a smart lot like you at the ministry," she smiled trying to sound convincing.

She left the podium and began to head out. She made it to the hall outside and let out a sigh, she was glad that was over. She had expected a less than warm reception, giving the ministries new policies, but she hadn't counted on them looking to her for answers about Harry. It seems hope that he would come back and make things right wasn't a lost cause.

She made up her mind on the spot to do something, she needed to know, and there was only one person who might know the answer. She started heading towards to headmistress's office, she stopped just outside the stone gargoyle, she lingered here for a moment and a memory came flooding back. It was here, right here, 6 years ago, where Harry had asked her if she loved him, and where she lied and broke his heat, driving him to who knows where, well one person she hoped. She said the password Professor McGonagall had given her and knocked on the door.

"Enter," she heard, pushing to door open.

"Ms. Granger, I do hope everything went well," asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes for the most part, Professor can I ask a favor," Hermione asked.

"Certainly what can I do for you," Professor McGonagall asked looking up from her desk.

"I was wondering if I could have a private word with Professor Dumbledore," she asked

"Professor Dumbledore," she said looking up at the portrait of the old headmaster who smiled and nodded, "Ok very well," answered Professor McConnell getting up and beginning to head for the door. Once she had left Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, he was smiling serenely, gazing at her from behind his half mooned spectacles.

"Uh Professor, " she began not really knowing how to ask this, then deciding to just ask straight out, "Sir I was just wondering, do you know where Harry is or if he's every coming back?"

He looked at her for moment, a look of contemplation on his face, "I am sorry Ms. Granger, I do not know the answers to those questions," he began, "But if I had to guess and my guesses are usually right, then I'd say we haven't seen the last of Harry Potter, when the time is right I believe he will return."

His words cut straight through her, giving new birth to the hope that until recently had begun to fade in her heart. She began to believe that one day she would see him, see those piercing green eyes once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Silently they sit, side by side, controlling their breathing, both focusing their minds, concentrating. Harry could feel the change in temperature, it was colder now. They sat facing each other in the center of the main hall. Encircled by pedestals, each holding different vessels. The light shifted, all the torches began burning in a soft blue glow. Harry could feel it, the changes in the air as soft grain began to rise from each container, materializing into the forms of Masters, masters long dead.

Harry had been training his mind, employing the lessons of displace, and focus Master Kei had been driving into him. At last Harry was ready to commune with ancient masters, to see what they've seen, learn from their wisdom. They were surrounded by twelve distinct forms, all sitting, hovering above the pedestals. Harry felt himself rise as he acknowledged the presence of one to his center. He could feel their minds connect, and he could see through the eyes of the ancient master.

At once Harry could see a thousand years into the past. This sage was Kobi Misui. His thoughts and experiences passed through Harry and in a moment he felt a lifetime of pains, and triumphs, he could feel the master's knowledge, gained from a lifetime of service to the light.

When the moment passed Harry could feel his mind drift, connecting with the next master, Master Sobia. He went through this process for a long time, it was nearly impossible to gauge the passage of time, in this state time didn't matter. In a heartbeat Harry lived a life through the eyes of ancient warriors.

When he'd finally finished, Harry could hear their minds all giving him their strength, knowing he was the last hope for the order. As the lights began to shift again to a soft orange glow the figures dissolved back into their vessels and the connection was broken. Harry opened his eyes sweating but still breathing steadily, if he had done this before his mind was ready he'd have never had the strength to handle the power of this communion. Harry took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes as did Master Kei; they sat looking at each other, communicating without words.

After their meditation they sat for tea. Master Kei broke the silence, "You've just begun a process that will help you in your journey, communing with the past will grant wisdom, and power of the ancient world. You've done well my son."

"Thank you master," Harry said.

Harry awoke the next morning and dressed to begin the day, today he would put his mastery of Chi to the test. The experiences of the day before still burned into his mind. He was focused, he was ready.

He wouldn't take his wand, he left that behind. He didn't need it and he hadn't earned his Buki yet so he would meet master Kei with an empty hand.

He left the temple and began to walk into the heart of the woods, to the spot he knew his Master had chosen. He steadied his breath and focused his mind. He could feel the Chi flowing through him, emitting from his core casting an invisible aura around him. He had fully come into his powers and his look showed it.

It had been 7 years of hard training and Harry looked different to say the lest. He had grown to six feet two inches tall. His arms and chest were much larger, thanks to Master Keis brutal training. His eyes blazed with the fire of wisdom and knowledge, but their was something else in them. Something familiar. They were still Harry's eyes. Eyes so like his mothers. They still held his love for those he left behind. He could still feel all the ones he'd lost and the ones who were still here. He could feel them in his soul. He'd learned to let go of guilt and the pain it causes. He no longer blamed himself. He'd learned the universe has a will and its purposes is what drives fate, and that's something no one can change.

Harry walked into the clearing, right to the center. He stood perfectly still and in a flash he spun to avoid the lighting blow master kei had delivered. Spinning into a counter blow which was blocked by Master Kei's elbow. Harry could feel the air shift and he knew his masters energy flow, leaving his had as he shot a powerful pulse of Chi, a bright white energy leaving his hand, racing towards Harry's chest, Harry dispersed it with a powerful energy of his own. He leapt into the air, not touching back down but soaring just up and away from his Master and shoot another pulse from his hand which master Chi parried with his war fan. And spun it in a fluid motion and send the beam racing back towards Harry. Harry spun in a blur and with a speed that even surprised his master he dove, knowing his master would block it sent a kick aimed for his chest. And once the kick was blocked and his Master had sent a counter blow, Harry seized his chance and moving so fast he couldn't be stopped grabbed his masters wrist and brought his outstretched palm dead on his masters chest and sent him flying back with a blast of energy that was powerful enough to sent his Master soaring back, hitting the back of a tree hard and sliding to the ground. Harry was on his target in a fraction of a second, holding him firmly down with one hand and raising his other to deliver a death blow. He held him there and looked in his Masters eyes, and saw a smile break his master's lips.

"Well done my son, you anticipated the counter, you had already fought the battle in you head, you knew your enemy, and how to win." Master Kei said.

Harry smiled as well as he helped his Master to his feet, "Thank you master, its all from your training," Harry answered.

"Modestly is an admirable trait my son, but you deserve the credit, you've done well and are now ready for the next challenge, and that lies out there not here. So my son go to the river and collect some water make sure it's flowing and return to the temple and we will prepare for the end," Master kei ordered.

"Yes Master," Harry answer as he turned and made off to the river.

Master Kei smiled as he watched Harry leave. He turned and decided a nice slow walk back to the temple was in order, he was pleased. Harry had done well and was now ready. Master kei began to walk back to the temple. His step was lighter than it had been in years, a bit of the worry that plagued his mind was aleved.

He made it to the small clearing where the little hut was just visible when he felt it, an invisible barrier preventing him from advancing. He knew his mistake, he'd dropped his guard for a fraction of a second and that's all it took. He felt the blade pierce his chest as it ran through him from behind. He looked down at it, he knew its Master. He had expected to see it again. Master kei could feel the blades master lean close to his back ear and whisper, "Hello my old Master, the taste of this vengeance is indeed sweet."

Master Kei turned to see the eyes of his enemy and meet a stare of pure hatred, "You will never win through vengeance, that you can't see that will destroy you", said Master Kei.

"Still trying to give wisdom even in your dying breath, you haven't changed and that's what has destroyed you" said the man while twisting the blade, "I know you've prepared the boy, but it will not serve to save him, I will crush him as I have you"

"The future is not written; you have not achieved victory yet", Master kei said, "He is ready for you my old student"

The sneering dark sage withdrew the blade and watched his former master crumple to the ground. He relished every last breath his enemy made as they slowed and eventually stopped. He smiled in triumph, reveling in the joy of his victory. Now he could finally achieve his goal. He turned quickly, he must leave before the boy returns, he'll see him soon enough. He only wished he could see his face when he comes across the body of his fallen Master.

Harry made his way down to the river with a light heart. He couldn't admit it but he has overjoyed by the thought that he'd finally mastered his Chi. He conjured a container out of thin air and filled it with the flowing water. He turned and made his way back.

He walked fast, he wasn't in a hurry it had just become a habit. He was nearly there when he heard it, it was unmistakable. The definite sound of a body falling. Something was wrong. He dropped the water and sped back. Then he saw it, from a distance at first, then closer. The lifeless body of his Master lying on the forest floor. His breath stopped and he felt that familiar feeling of icy pain. He'd felt it many times as he watched loved ones fall, but he now had learned to master that pain.

He steadily made his way to his master's body and rolled him over. He was dead, obviously run through with a sword. Harry felt the imprint of the Buki through his Masters chest. A sage had done this, at least he used to be a sage, thought Harry. His mind floated back to the faceless picture in the shrine, he knew who's hand had his masters blood on them.

Harry knew what to do, he picked up his masters body and made his way to the temple. His Master had taught him the death ritual. He made it through the entrance and stopped in the middle of the hall. He made a pier rise from nowhere and placed his master lightly on it. He looked at the torches and made them blaze with a fiery red light he walked to a small clay jar that resided at the foot of the pier and grabbed a handful of fine powdery dust. He walked the length of his master's body letting the powder lightly fall from his hand. His master's body was at once engulfed in bright flames, leaving only ash, ash and something else. Harry looked down and took the Buki. His Master's war fan. His Master had told him if this day ever happened, which he reminded Harry often might, that Harry was to take the fan as he continues his journey. It wouldn't be Harry's Buki but it still could serve him one day. Harry was confused by this but his Master had reassured him that when the day came Harry would understand.

After he took the fan a pedestal appeared to his right, with a large brightly lit vessel sitting a top it. It was silver and shone like the sun. Harry watched as his Master's ashes floated through the air and found its way into its hold. Harry knew what he needed to do. His master was in the next life and he must continue his journey alone.

He walked down the hall and as the scenes Harry had seen so many times sprang to life. He paid them no attention, his purpose moved him. He made it to the room where the Buki hung, having to pass this final test before he knew he was ready to face the evil he now knew was out there. He opened the door and walked in. he saw the katana hikari. It shone brightly, glimmering, as if inviting Harry's hand. He made his way to it and stopped just below it. He took a deep breath and began to extend his hand, he waited for the barrier but it didn't come. His fingers lightly grasped the blade; he took it and brought it down. It was so light Harry thought thou he knew it was immensely strong. He spun it in its sheath and took the handle in his hand. He slowly withdrew the blade, with grace; his master had taught him to use the sword with deadly precision.

As the blade emerged, shining in a perfect sliver glow Harry was awestruck by its perfection. He had handled many blades in his time here but none like this. Then he felt it, his fingers were joined with the handle. It was as if they were melted together, Harry could not release the blade. He could feel the power flow through it.

Then suddenly it shot straight up causing Harry to raise his arm high in the air, the tip of the blade pointing towards the heavens, drawing the power of the universe through it. Harry felt the power flow from the sword through him, filling his every pore with its warm light. White light escaped the blade and filled the room and it swirled around Harry's outstretched arm, spinning faster and faster until it was like a whirlwind. Then it entered the blade and through it to Harry. It hurt, a pain that set Harry's soul on fire. He never broke his gaze. He stared as the blade finished bonding with him; the light began to get smaller, spinning into the blade. Smaller and smaller until it was gone. Harry felt his arm drop and he nearly buckled, but he stayed on his feet. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard. He looked at the blade. He had passed. He was now the blades master; it would obey and serve him as he fought the world's evil.

He took the blade and placed it in its sheath. He went to his room and walked to his drawer. He opened it slowly and dug to the magically extended bottom and found what he was looking for. Something he had been working on for years. His master had thought him to bond Chi with special material. Ancient and powerful. It was his armor. A vest, a black vest that had the power to repeal most spells and all non Buki weapons. It looked to be made of leather thou it wasn't. It had a special holder stitched in back, a holder for a sword. Harry never doubted what his Buki would be He took of his shirt and pulled the vest on, it fit him like a second skin, without sleeves it exposed his large chest and arms perfectly. He spun his buki above his head and place it firmly in its new home, always at Harry's back.

He retrieved a black cloak that he had received as gift from Master Kei, it was smooth and it hung lightly around his neck by a strong thread. He slung it on and placed it over one shoulder exposing the other. He knew it had power to help him use his abilities in flight and combat.

He took his pack filled it with what he needed. His moleskin pouch Hagrid had given him, with his most treasured possessions inside. The photo album Hagrid had also given him, showing the pictures of all the people he loved. His Journal, the full chronicle of his time here. His wand he stowed in a pocket on his cloak. He quickly filled his pack and flung it across his exposed shoulder, turned and walked out. He walked into the main hall and made his way to the center. He stopped and gazed sadly at his master's vessel. He remembered everything he'd ever said to him but one memory came through the pain crystal clear.

"Never forget my son that all that is was made and will pass, but the journey continues, mourn not those who are called to the next life, they may be gone from this life but they are just beginning the next. Keep strength in your heart, always strive to serve the light my son, the balance is in your hands now."

Harry remembered these words as he began to walk out, leaving the temple, a place he had come to think of as a home just as much as Hogwarts ever was.

He left the temple and walked a little way and then turned, he looked at the small hut for one last time, made a sweeping motion with his arm and caused it to disappear, leaving nothing but air behind.

He turned and began to walk, as soon as he made to the point where he could apperate. He know where to go, he didn't know why, he just knew in his heart it was right. He was going back to his world, to Britain and those he'd left behind. He was going home.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

_The night air seemed still, like with a sort of eager anticipation. It was if it knew something everybody else missed and a figure came out of nowhere. Standing looking up at a familiar sign, pointing the entrance to the leaky cauldron. He stared for a moment up at the sign. He thought about this moment for a long time. Everyday for the last 7 years to be exact. He didn't know how he'd feel, would he be happy to be back, would the memories of past scars still linger in the air, would he feel anything at all. He did feel something, and it was really a healthy mix of them all, but there was something else. I purpose, he was here for a reason, there was a darkness here; he could feel it and it must be dealt with. _

_He wouldn't for a moment weather he'd run into any familiar faces in here that would recognize him. He was sure he did look very different since any of them had last seen him. He no longer wore glasses, having learned long ago how to see without them. His stature was changed, he walked with a deadly grace, and his eyes fired with the knowledge of his skill. But they were still his eyes, and they would betray him. His presence couldn't be found out, not yet, not until he understood more the nature of the evil that lurks here._

_His hair was still as wild and unruly as ever, it had grown and now hung carelessly of his shoulders. He drew a long brimmed hat down to hide his eyes, and the most telling thing, his lighting shaped scar. _

_He pushed the door opened and stepped inside. The first thing Harry noticed was the bartender was different, it was somebody he'd never seen and upon seeing him disliked him from the start, he had a wicked sneer and he eyed Harry suspiciously as if he'd never seen anything like him in his life. He cast a sinister aura Harry now sensed, having learnt to detect its presence, an evil aura. This man wasn't a sage, Harry knew that, he was just a wizard, as was everyone else in the room, all now casting him wicked and leery looks. _

_Harry made his way to the bar, keeping his hat down, hiding his face in shadows. The bartender watched him the whole time._

"_What'll ya have then," he asked when Harry had reached the bar._

"_Fire whisky," Harry said coldly, keeping his voice low. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, but was in earnest, he thought he might look out of place here, but he needed information._

"_What happened to Tom," asked Harry, focusing on his drink and not the dark looks he was getting, especially from a group of about five wizards sitting in the corner. All had the unmistakable uniforms of Aurors and the one if front, a very large and wicked looking man was eyeing Harry's back, Harry did turn to see him, he could feel his eyes, he could hear every movement of their heads every word they spoke._

"_Who, Tom, you mean that sorry old git what use to run this place, he's gone, been gone for years now, didn't like the way things were being run I guess, and good riddance to him and all'em what run off scared, things are finally being handled right, its time we taught muggles their place and I for one am happy we finally got us a minister what's got the stones to do it" the bartender finished spitting on the floor._

"_Minister? What happened to Kingsley shackle bolt," Harry asked taking everything that was being said in._

"_Shacklebolt," shrieked the bartender with obvious contempt, "He was voted out years ago, he got Dwrift now, he's got sense, sense to put them muggles in their places, filthy animals," the bartender said trailing off. _

"_Who's Dwrift" inquired Harry. Being unfamiliar with the name._

"_He's the minister ain't he,", the bartender sneered, "your not from around here are you, we don't take much to strangers coming in taking interest in our business." He said looking toward the Arurs in the corner. The large one with the evil stare noting the conversation._

"_Thank you," Harry said flatly not wanting to get into the issue of his identity. He quickly drained his glass and made his way to the back to the entrance to Diagon alley. He looked at the familiar brick wall and thought for old time sakes, he took out his wand and tapped on the three enchanted bricks._

_They sifted, causing more to sift and begin parting to revel the arch. Harry stepped through and was stunned by what he saw, it was much like his final year before leaving, only worse. So many shops were boarded up and the alley was deserted, it wasn't very late there should be some people out._

_He slowly made his way up the street, he needed to know what was going on and he had an idea where to get it, he just prayed it was still there. He was overjoyed to see it, unmistakable in the middle of the street, Weasley Wizards wheeze's, but something was different about it. It didn't a frillant joyous glow inviting people in; it's seemed gray, more subdued. He walked to the entrance and craned his neck to peer inside. He saw nobody visible, he push the door open with a ring and stepped inside. He was again shocked, it wasn't the same, it dazzling charm had seemed to diminish. The shelves no longer blazed with products ranging from joke products, to witches accessories. Instead George seems to have focused more on his defensive products, as the were preeminent on the shelves. In serious looking packing, staring coldly at him._

"_Be right with you," called a voice from the back. A voice Harry recognized at once. _

_George Weasley emerged from the back carrying a few boxes so not seeing Harry at first, giving him time to make sure his eyes were hidden beneath his hat. George dropped the boxes on the ground behind the counter and turned to look at Harry. His hair still fiery red and his ear still missing, a few lines around the eyes, his eyes once so bright with jest now gleamed with a hint of sadness. George looked at Harry as if he'd never seen anything like him before. A little weary, it was obvious that an air of fear had seemed to infect this world. It made Harry nervous._

"_Can I help you," George asked tenitivly._

_He stood for a moment wondering what to say, "Yeah I used to live here a long time ago, I just got back, I've been incommunicado, I was just wondering what happened here,' Harry asked._

"_Well it's certainly not pleasant, what's you name, your voice sounds famiar," George asked wearily._

_Harry froze, he knew something would give him away, he wondered what to do, and should he go and try for another way. He decided that if there was anybody he could trust it would George._

"_Well my name is just my story, a story you know don't you George,' Harry said firmly lifting his hat to reveal his. George just stared at first, not registering the meaning. Then his eyes went white, fixed on the scar on Harry's head, the color seemed to drain from his face, and his mouth just hung in shock._

"_H..Harry?" George asked weakly, "is it really you,"_

"_Yes George," Harry answered smiling, "I'm back._

_George's shock registered for a moment more and then he flung himself around the counter and wrapped Harry into a bear hug, much like the ones Mrs. Weasley used to give him, he was surprised he missed them so much._

_Geogre was smiling, laughing, slapping Harry on the back while shaking his hard vigorously. "Harry, I can't. this can't, it can't," was all he could say for a few moments, 'I can't believe it, its really you, you're here, your really here. Harry, you look so," gorge paused to chose the right word, "Different, where have you been?"_

"_That's a really long story and I promise to tell you one day, but now I need to know what's happened here, where is everybody, why does it feel so wrong," Harry asked with authority, purpose._

"_Oh man Harry it's been a tough time, well I guess it's easier to start from the beginning. Come on, I'll lock up and we can go upstairs and I'll tell you the whole thing' George said, still smiling slightly._

"_Sounds good," Harry answered following George upstairs. _

_Once inside the small flat George began telling Harry everything that's happened in the last 7 years. He told him everything about the new ministries oppressions to all out of their lines, especially muggles and non human creatures, the way dissenters are thrown into prison and others out of fear leaving in mass to escape this oppressive regime. He told him that Kingsley and Neville were in Azkaban, along with several others who fought in the battle of Hogwarts, about his family moving to France. Harry sat and listened, and while he showed no outward emotion, inside he took every word, every horrible revelation with pain, but he'd learned to master it._

"_So your whole families in France then," Harry asked._

'_Most except me and Ron, oh and Ginny, who's married now. She was broken up by your leaving and all, but she moved on. Married to Krum by the way, Victor Krum, they meet after a match and hit it off, married 6 months later, now they live in Spain, beautiful place from the looks of the pictures she sends,' George said handing Harry over a framed picture of Ginny and Krum smiling huddled together on a beautiful sandy beach._

"_I'm glad she's happy, I never wanted to hurt her, I hope she knows that," Harry said more to himself. _

'_She is, she's strong," George responded._

"_So what about Hermione, "Harry asked not betraying his slightly rising heart rate._

"_She's still here, only one that still works for the ministry not in line, I don't know why but the haved sacked her or hauled her off yet, she's still trying to bring the ministry back to the way it was before, she can't to much, she's by herself in it," George answered sadly._

"_But why, George why the hell have people let this happen, why didn't they fight back" Harry said steadily._

"_Well the new Aurors the minister brought in impose his rule with an iron fist. They ash anyone who shows any hint of subversion before anyone could get really organized. Its not like before mate, at least then he knew who we were fighting, now I don't know, everybodies just got a feeling like there's someone else really running thins, somebody as bad as Voldemort ever was, trouble is nobody has a clue who he is, except the ministers in circle, and they anit saying, its like fighting a shadow Harry, how can you fight that."_

_Harry pondered this, he had a feeling there was something else behind this, he could feel very dark magic surrounding this place, magic whose source Harry knew well._

"_So did Ron and Hermione get married,' Harry asked changing the subject, now betraying a hint of emotion in his voice._

"_married, well no not yet, bit of a prolonged engagement, don't ask her when it'll happen though, she just gets mad," said George lightly, causing Harry to smile inside, she hadn't married Ron, not yet, why, what was holding her back he wondered. He snapped back quick, no, he could afford to get distracted by this, he must maintain his focus._

"_She's just getting off work, she usually goes to the cauldron for a drink before going home, don't know why, place has taken a bad turn here of late, but still," gorge said shrugging._

"_Thank you for telling me all this George, now I have a great favor to ask of you George" Harry said looking him in the eye._

_George found Harry's eyes like steel, cold and green with a determination. "Sure Harry anything, what is, whets the plan,"_

"_well that will have to be figured out, but until then I ask you to please not inform anyone of my return, not Ron, Hermione, no one," said Harry firmly, the unmistakable ring of authority in his voice._

"_What, why not," George asked looking stunned, "don't you know what your being back will mean to everybody, it could get people to return, to stand behind you and fight,"_

"_I know George, but we must have patience, if I gave myself away now it would betray us to our enemies, and put you all in danger, so for now I have to use stealth the flush out our true enemy," said Harry surprised by how much he sounded like Master Kei, "So please George, tell no I've returned, not yet."_

"_Ok Harry if that's what you think is best, I promise not to tell anyone, Oh man I still can't believe your back, things are going to be ok after all, I'm heading downstairs to start making good ole wheezes again, I have a feeling their sales are about to go up,' said George with a rush of excitement._

'_I think so to, I have to go now, but I'll be updating while I go, wish me luck my friend", Harry said._

"_Yeah right like you need any, I don't know where you've been but you seem different, like, I don't know but I wouldn't want to cross you," said George smiling._

_And with that Harry just smiled and headed back downstairs and out of the shop, he headed back to the pub, he knew he wouldn't approach her, not yet, he just needed to see her, his heart needed it._

_Hermione was walking her usual brisk pace when she entered the back door of the leaky caldron, she entered and made her way up to the bar, and beckoned to the bartender, he always mad her feel creepy._

"_Butterbeer please," she asked when he approached._

_He grunted and pulled an open bottle from behind the bar._

_She thanked him coldly. She sigh as she pushed the bottle to her lips and found the taste welcomed, a mild release from her day. Then she heard it, the unmistakable cat calls from the corner, she chanced a glance and found five men she truly despised. She knew them, Aurors all, and a nastier, more vile wretched group of men she'd never meet, Angry, wanton, mean, lustful, and just plain evil. She hated them, hated the way they ogle her at work and say vulgar degusting things, And tonight looked like it would be no different. They began in earnest._

"_Oi Granger, why don't you mosey your pretty little arse over and keep me an' me chaps company for a lil' while," called the largest of the men with a drunken lustful stare. _

_She ignored him, the man she hated more than the others, , Stevil was his name and she didn't know where he'd come from, along with all the others the minister brought in to run the ministry. The taunting didn't stop._

"_You know Granger I'm getting pretty sick of your high attitude walking around like your better than everybody, I think you need to be taught some manners," sneered Stevil._

"_Wait you no the orders, they she she's not to be harmed," Hissed another, a thin slight of a man sitting across from him._

"_I anit going harm her, not permently anyways, it'll be fine, if anything come from it I'll take the heat, I just want to teach the bitch some manners," he said laughing with an evil grin._

_Hermione, now scared turned and ran back out quickly, she ran out into the alley and turn to apperate, finding she couldn't, someone had put a block up, she was just about to flourish her wand to counter the curse but her wrist was caught and twisted hard, her wand was ripped from her hands. She cried out in pain as Stevil pulled her up eye to eye with him, smiling licking his lips, his breath made Hermione gag._

"_Well now I finally get to taste the sugar in those lips sweetheart," he smiled leaning in to take her mouth into his. She fought back hard, kicking and screaming but Stevil was to strong and his cronies had her arms pinned behind her back. _

"_No, don't you touch me you fucking animal, she screamed as he leaned in, "Help, somebody help me."_

_This made him laugh just a breath away from her lips, "Help, you think somebody going to go against us, that's funny granger," he was almost there, just a hair away._

_Then suddenly out of nowhere stevil was caught by what seemed like a wash of white brilliant energy, is encased him like a hand, squeezing him tight, and lifting him in the air, sending him flying, writhing in pain toward the brick wall in the back of the alley. He hit hard and was old cold._

_The rest drew their wands looking for where the attack was coming from, Hermione just as shocked as anyone by the turn on events. They looked everywhere but saw nothing, just shadows._

"_Come out and show yourself coward," called a thick necked one in the front, "you realize you just attacked an Auror don't you, it'll be Azkaban for you"_

"_So is it an Aurors duty now to attack women in the streets," said a terrifying voice that filled the alley, making them all spin around to find the source, fear welling in them now._

"_Show yourself or are you scared, you should be, as you see there are four of us and we're not a lot you'd be wanting to mess with,"shouted the thick necked man. _

"_Oh no," said the voice suddenly materializing behind them removing the charm that concealed him, "four against one huh, well to tell you the truth I'd have like more but you'll do for now"_

_They saw him now, Hermione as well. The couldn't see his face it was still cover by his hat. He stood at the end of the alley and he seemed to tower over them, a terrifying figure, with a solid stance and build, his cloak blowing in the wind. Hermione was struck; she'd never seen anyone cast such an aura of power, not even Voldemort._

_The rest just stared at him, in moment of shock, not knowing what they should do about this mysterious stranger. It passed quickly and they all pointed their wands at him. At once four stunning spells shoot straight towards him. The men thought they'd find their mark and they did, but to their amazement the stranger parried each curse with what seemed to be sword of some kind, Shining in the moonlight as it caught every curse. They again stared dumbfounded, now deciding this was a man who shouldn't be taken lightly two of them sent green streaks racing towards the stranger._

_He parried them with ease. The killing curse, he thought, so these assholes want to play rough, he thought, good I've been aching for some practice. And with that time to seem to slow in his eyes, as he moved fluidly and easily through the space that separated he and his enemies. He reached the first seeing in slow motion while he raised his wand again, his mouth just forming an 'ava' when he let his blade fall severing his attacker's hand. He then spun and found his next mark as he slash his wand with his sword slicing it right down the middle, and spinning to a crouching position and causing a deep slash on both knees. The next he sent another blinding streak of white light with terrible power causing him to crumple and fall. The last watching as to his eyes a blur had spun around his comrades, incapacitating them all in his wake. _

_It took less then a second and he found himself staring straight at the stranger, his wand pointing to Hermione's neck, shaking from head to toe. _

"_Stop, or she dies, I promise, I'll kill he".. His last words cut off by him being pulled from behind, the stranger having most in a breath to his back and had flipped him round and rendering him unconscious with a heavy blow._

_Hermione, surveyed the scene, she was didn't know what to feel, she was sure they were going to force themselves on her and now she had been saved, by a mysterious stranger who had the most amazing powers she'd ever seen or heard about. She defiantly didn't know what magic this was; she was stunned, and kind of excited at the same time. She wished she could she his face thou._

_She watched as he rose slowly from his position, standing over the body of his fallen enemy. He towered above her and thou he was intimating she didn't fear him. She couldn't explain it but there was something about it that just made her feel safe._

"_Are you ok, did they hurt you" said the stinger in a low gravely voice, forced gravely to, as if he were trying to hide his true voice._

"_I'm ok, I'm not hurt, thanks to you, who are you, how were you able to do that, I've never seen any magic like it, she said in quiet disbelief._

"_Those are questions that must be answered later," he stated, "Right now we need to get you out of the streets and some place safe." _

"_I tried to apperate home but they put a block in the alley," she said._

"_I'll take care of that," he said as he waved his sword towards the sky causing a black smoke to issue from the blades tip._

"_There now lets go, quickly" he said handed Hermione's wand back to her hastily._

_He took her hand and once they touched he could feel both their heart rates spike a bit, they turned and vanished. He let her guide him. They arrived with a faint pop in front of a small apartment building._

_He released her hands and said, "Your safe now, I must go' as he turned sending his cloak swinging over his shoulder._

"_Wait, wait please, can I at least know your name,' she pleaded._

"_In time, for now just know I'm a friend, I'm here to help, I promise our world will come back to the light" he said turning and quickly walking away, and then spinning, disappeared._

_She just stared into the nothing that was left trying to let her mind register what had just happened. She was awestruck by it; she just stood there wondering who the hell was that man._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry appeared out of nothingness in front of a familiar door. After his hasty encounter he needed a place to sit, and think, to meditate on his next move. If he was to achieve victory in this struggle he needed a strategy. He was no longer the eager and impulsive boy who'd run into the thick of things without knowing had lies ahead. Years of discipline had taught him patience. Tonight's events had spurned him into motion sooner than he thought but it couldn't be helped, Hermione was in danger, what was he supposed to do. But if he was right then his enemy would now know that he was here, he must proceed with caution, if this was who he thought it was he could not be taken lightly.

He stared at the entrance to number 12 Grmmulad place. He sighed, it had been so long since he'd been here, not since the brief escape he Ron, and Hermione had during their hunt for the Horcruxes. He knew it would serve him as a place to formulate a plan. Before he entered he turned on the front step, drew his Buki and began making sweeping, circular motions. Faster and faster until the blade became a blur, it began emitting a soft yellow glow, and it escaped the blades tip and wound its way around the premiter of the house. There, thought Harry, I'd like to see anyone get through that, as he opened the door after casting his defenses.

The first thing he noticed was the sell of years of dust. His heightened senses made him painfully aware of this houses neglect. He entered passing the portrait of Sirius's mother, at once the curtains sprang open and she began in earnest.

"Filth, mud bloods and traitors, stains of dishonor," she screamed into the darkness. Harry walked past the picture, casually waving his hand in front of it, causing a gag to appear in the frame, silencing Mrs. Black as she struggled fiercely against the confines. The curtains sprang back and all was silent once again. Harry made his way through the house, he knew the last one here were death eaters, he wanted to make sure they didn't leave any surprises for him. After a quick sweep he found a few ill conceived traps, a step set to explode once trod upon, enchanted linens made to strangle anyone who attempted to use them, and so on.

He easily did away with these charms, he then began working his Buki thorough the house, cleaning as he went, years of dust rising in the air and entering its tip. Soon he had the house back to an earlier form, it was cleaner than Harry had ever seen it, but it still had the cold unfriendly air about it. This didn't bother Harry now as it used to, he just accepted it and walked into the living room and sat, cross legged in front of the large fire place. He had a pouch in his hand he had withdrawn from sack a moment earlier. He retrieved a fine white powder and tossed into the middle of the hearth and at once a brilliant white fire emerged, casting the room in its glow. Harry closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

His enemy, that was his focus, he must know, is it could it be. He began to let his mind drwift to all his Master had told him about this fallen Sage, it wasn't a lot, his master had never liked to discuss it, but it was enough,. He began to remember one conversation, the first and only where Harry pushed the subject of the dark sage.

Harry had just finished a days training now he focused on mediation, but try as he might he couldn't focus well, he was going over the events of the previous day in his head, where his Master had told him of the rising of a dark Master, while Harry stared at his burned face on the wall. Master Kei could feel Harry's lack of focus. After a few minutes he commented on it.

"Something on your mind my son," Master Kei asked softly, not opening his eyes.

"Yes Master, I just can't stop thinking of the one you told me about, the master who fell, could you please tell me more about him, I don't know why but I feel it's important to know," answered Harry.

Master Kei sighed as he opened his eyes, he knew this was the universes way of telling him that indeed it was important to know for his student to know these things, "Very well my son, as it seems you're picking up on something the universes power is telling you to learn I must tell you. Many years ago a child was born, to a small family on the southern coast of China. Thou his parents couldn't tell why their child never cried those with the power of Chi could feel it flowing in the child's veins. It called to a master who found the child. His parents having more children than they could handle, agreed to let the Master take the child for training.

The bond between Master and student soon developed, brought on by the masters eagerness to teach such a student and the students eagerness to learn and please his master," at this master Kei looked down lightly, Harry could see it was difficult for him to tell this story.

"His name was Ressen, Matsubu Ressen, thou later he just preferred Ressen. He became a very powerful Sage and when it was time to claim a Buki he, as well as the master, was sure he would be chosen by the katana hikari, the blade of light. It came as a shock when the blade refused his grip, instead he was called by another, a much darker weapon, it carried a history of blood and violence and its choice of ressen was an ominous sign. Thou Master and student thought little of it, and ressen left to begin his journey as a Sage. Well you know most of the rest, after years of service and hard fought victories he became obsessed with power, its acquisition. He never learned to forget the pain of being passed over by the katana hikari, the blade he felt was rightfully his. He tried to take it and failed. He then disappeared wasn't heard from again. His master was deeply grieved, thinking he'd never again have the chance to train a master who was pure of heart, whom he could trust with his sacred duty. But the master was relieved, he found what he needed," master Kei finished lightly.

Harry returned from his memory, pondering his Masters words, was this worlds suffering indeed being inflicted by these hands, if they were Harry knew it wouldn't be an easy victory. It would take every last inch of his Chi to succeed, all his focus, concentration, mental and physical skill. Before he acted, he needed to know, for sure. He decided a nice trip to the office of the minister of magic was in order.

It had been two days since the events of the night of Harry's return and the ministry was still in a state over it. Marcus Dwrift emerged from the emerald green flames in the fireplace at the ministries entrance. He began walking with a frown etched firmly on his face. He was worried, deeply worried, not the lest of which because of his masters puzzling reaction once he was told. When Dwrift had recounted what his man had told him while still cradling his stump where his hand once was, his Master seemed pleased, almost excited by the news. This wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Who was this man who could so easily defeat five of his best men, and why was his master so unconcerned by this troubling turn of events.

He walked briskly through the halls, making a beeline to his office. He turned a corner and pushed the door to his office open and entered. He had just closed the door when he noticed his chair spun around so its back faced him, he didn't leave it like that.

"Hello minister, its nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you and I've just been here reading over some of your policies, interesting to say the lest," dwrift heard a cold voice say while the chair spun to reveal a striking figure wearing a long brimmed hat, holding a folder opened in his hands.

Dwrift drew his wand quickly, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my office," dwrift demanded a bit shaky, caught off guard be the presence of the stranger.

"Who I am is unimportant, why I'm here is," answered Harry.

Dwrift looked frightened at first then he calmed himself. "Do you know who I am, you'll be punished severely for this breach of my securities," said dwrift trying to sound authoritative.

"That may be true minister, but right now I'm really very troubled by it," said Harry with a look of could steel.

"Stupefy,' yelled dwrift sending a streak of red light straight towards Harry. He dodged the curse with ease, causing Dwrift to stared shocked by the demonstration of speed. Dwrift turned to the door and tried to grab the knob, his hand was stopped by an invisible barrier. He was terrified now, he conjured a patronus, the form of a small fox, trying to call for help, but the fox, but like his hand it couldn't breach the barrier.

"I've set up a few measures to insure we aren't interrupted, I need information Dwrift and you're going to give it to me.' Harry said sounding very intimating,

Dwrift spun on the spot and found himself staring eye to eye with Harry. Harry grabbed his wand and discarded it on the floor, and then placed his hand on dwrifts head, resting his thumb just above dwrift's eyebrow. He roughly lifted Dwrift's eyelid and stared with a deadly focus right into dwrifts eye.

At once dwrifts mind was being penetrated by the force of Harry's. Dwrift attempted feebly to use ocumlency, but it did little against the power of Harry's powerful probe.

Harry flew through thousands of images, all flashing above through his mind. He focuses hard, causing dwrift to cry in pain. At last he found it, the memories concerning his Master, but there was something wrong with them, somebody had put a block on them. Harry couldn't make out the figure of dwrifts master, nor hear his voice; he just appeared as an ominous figure cast in shadows. Dwrifts master had cast his charms well, thou they betrayed him. One Chi magic could prevent chi magic, so he knew that much at least, but he still had to be sure.

He began to probe harder, and harder, causing unbearable pain to Dwrift. He focused with all his might and he managed to clear the image just a bit, it was enough thou. Harry was now staring directly his enemy's forehead. He saw it, the unmistable image of a large red scar running its course. Harry now knew, there was no longer any doubt.

Harry released Dwrift who fell unconscious on the floor, drained after so intense an experience. Harry waved his hands and caused dwrift to fly over to his chair. He waved his hands over Dwrifts face causing the look of pain to be replaced by a vacant smile. Having caused dwrift to forget this encounter Harry turned to leave casting his concealment charm to be unseen and unheard.

He turned a familiar corner and caught sight of an office he recognized, he'd been here before. The sign on the door read, Senior Undersecretary, Ms Dories J. Umbridge. It seems no matter who runs this place she always seems to have a place here. Harry couldn't help himself. He waved his hand before the sign so it would read, Senior Undersecretary, Toadface Cankersore. Harry smiled to himself, it wouldn't give him away, they'd never be able to detect who'd done it, and they'll never be able to get that off.

Harry walked out in the main hall and found what he had found when he first arrived, it had been much like Harry remembered the last time he was here, gone was the magical fountain with the witch, wizard, centaur, and house elf. Instead the monument that now stood was a globe, a large globe that was surrounded by a hand made of shadows, seeming to threaten to cast the world in eternal darkness. Harry stopped and stared at it for moment, he knew what it meant. It would be what would happen if he were to fail. He now knew his enemy and if he couldn't win than their would be no Sage masters left to stop him. He would not fail, must not fail he thought to himself as he turned, apperating away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hermione sat silently on the edge of her bed. She hadn't slept at all the night before but she wasn't tired. She still felt the experience of the previous night, and it still filled her with so many answered questions. Ron had noticed her troubles, he had inquired about it, thou Hermione for some reason kept it from him. She didn't know why but she just felt like telling him what had happened would be a mistake. At the very least she knew it would cause him to bring up the issue of leaving again. She didn't want to get into that, and had insisted he go to work at the shop this morning, having decided to visit in the hopes of finding some answers. Maybe she hadn't been the only one to run across the stranger.**

**She didn't go to work herself; in fact she had decided never to go back, not now, not after this. She had been trying for years to save the ministry, to bring it back to the side of good, but with little to no help she now knew it was a lost cause. Hope thou had been rekindled in her heart by the stranger's words. Could he really help, she wondered, he was obviously very powerful, but was that enough to counter this nameless evil that had infected her home. She hoped it would.**

**She would stay thou, she had to know, had to see how this all would play out. She had to know who the stranger was.**

**She sat running through the events over and over again. Trying to pick up on clues to his identity. After the initial shock she was able to employee one of her most precious skills, logic. She analyzed the scene, focusing on key aspects. The stranger was tall, around 6'2. He had a solid built and was quite an impressive figure. His voice was low, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel he was doing this purposefully, as if he didn't want to use his real voice. Why, was there something in it he didn't want her or her attackers to hear? Something familiar. This was a clue. She also noticed he kept his hat down the entire time, hiding his face, again as if he didn't want to be recognized. She felt a bit excited by this, as she thought who would appear all of the sudden, play the hero for her, and not want to be identified. She began to hope what her heart had yearned for years. But she quickly brought herself back. She couldn't let herself to speculate, if she were wrong it would crush her.**

**She began to focus on the magic she had seen, an unbelievable display of power. It was magic she had never heard about before. She was particularly interested in the stranger's weapon, his sword. She had defiantly seen him use it to channel magic; she didn't know this was possible. Until now she thought wands and staffs were the only tools one could do this with. But this blade served as more than just a wand, he had used it to parry spells, inflict damage and to perform very powerful magic. She needed more information.**

**She walked over to her private bookcase, magically enchanted to hold every book she had ever read, which was quite a considerable collection. She began with her oldest tomes, and spent several hours going over every kind of known magic in the world. It was to no avail, she found nothing that would help her explain what had happened, what she had seen. She needed to find something that could explain it. She decided to take a trip to diagon Alley, she was nervous about it but it was day, and she would not let those vile animals keep her a prisoner, locked up in her house.**

**She rose, walked out into the brightly lit street, turned and vanished. When the familiar unpleasant sensation passed she opened her eyes standing in front of Flourish and Botts which, much to her pleasure had remained open in these trying times. She walked inside and was greeted by the familiar smile of the old witch who ran the shop. **

'**Good Morning Ms. Granger, it's nice to see you, back for some new reads eh", asked the witch brightly.**

"**Well Mary I was looking for something a bit different today, I was wondering, do you have any books on special kinds of magic, magic that can be channeled through something like a sword," Hermione asked hopefully.**

"**A sword, hummm" answered Mary looked puzzled, "No my dear I don't believe so, I have never heard of a sword used in such a way, you could check our section on weapons, some of the books date back thousands of years, you may be able to find something there, why are you looking if you don't mind me asking."**

"**No I don't mind," answered Hermione, trying to not to betray a base need for the truth, "I'm just working on a theory and I needed some information."**

"**Well I wish you luck with whatever it is," Mary said turning to help a new customer that had just entered the shop.**

"**Thank you Mary," Hermione said turning to go to the stacks that Mary had indicated. She had been here before, researching the sword that had once belonged the Godric Gyffindor. This was different thou, this sword was defiantly a katana, a samurai's blade, she had seen them in books before and she recognized it that night, Its perfectly curved blade shining sliver in the moonlight.**

**She went right to the section on ancient Japanese weapons and began to read. After a very long time she had went through every book on these kinds of weapons but found nothing to explain the swords power. She sighed, a bit deflated, she knew the answers she seeked were out there, but where?**

**She carefully placed all the books back into their designated slots and turned to walk out.**

"**Did you find what you were looking for," asked Mary.**

"**No, I'm afraid I didn't,' answered Hermione sounding disappointed.**

**She walked out the door and into the street. The light was soft as the day waned, the sun setting in the west. She began to walk to Georges shop. Ron would be getting off soon and she thought they could go home together, not really wanting to go alone.**

**She noticed that when the store came into view it seemed much brighter, much like its former cheerful inviting self. Hermione was struck by this; she hadn't seen it like this in years.**

**She entered the shop and found nobody at the counter, and then she heard George calling from the back, "One minute please and I'll be right with you."**

**George emerged a moment later sweating, his face covered in black soot.**

"**Hermione, what a nice surprise, I was just telling Ron I never get to see you much anymore, how have you been," George asked smiling brightly.**

"**Hey George," she said with a smile, "I'm sorry for not stopping by for a while; I've just been so busy."**

"**I understand, I don't know if I could handle working at the ministry, not now," he said a little gravely. **

"**Well I won't have to worry about that anymore, I've quit and I'm not going back," Hermione said firmly.**

"**Well I can't say I'm surprised, things do look bleak, but keep faith Hermione, you never know things just might soon take a turn for the better," he said, with a bit of to much knowing in his wide smile. It wasn't lost on her; she hadn't seen him smile like this for a long time, like the old lighthearted jokester he always was.**

"**What do you mean,' she asked eyeing him suspiciously, "What makes you think things will get better, have you seen something, have you seen anybody around that might make you think that?"**

**George froze, with a scared expression on his face. He said too much, he had to keep his promise.**

"**What uh, no, I mean, I haven't seen anything like that," he said weakly trying to sound believable but not doing a very good job. She could read him like a book.**

"**Please George this important, have you seen or heard anything strange. Have you run across any unlikely strangers lately," she asked noted his sifting eyes. He did know something.**

"**Strangers, no Hermione, I can honestly say I haven't meet any strangers lately," he said rubbing his neck lightly. He wasn't lying, the man he had meet hadn't been a stranger.**

"**You know something George, you have seen someone, I can see it on your face, please tell me I need to know," she said not hiding the pleading in her voice.**

"**Why has something happened, have you seen someone or something strange," he asked now searching her eyes for information.**

**She froze, panicked a bit inside. What I should do, she thought, should I tell him what happened last night. She decided on the spot that it was probably the easiest way to get the information she needed.**

"**Yes I have but please George, promise me you wont tell Ron, where is he anyway," she asked now looking around noticing he was nowhere to be found.**

"**Well since business has been so slow I let him take off early, he was annoying me anyway, badgering me to know why I was making Wheezes again. But about it Hermione, what happened," he asked now keen to hear her answer.**

**She took a deep breath and began to recount the full tale for him, pausing ever so often for his shocked expressions and gasps. She finished and left him looking dumbfounded. Wow, he thought, I knew Harry had changed but I didn't know he was this wickedly awesome now. Incredible he thought, maybe there is hope we can make it through this after all.**

**Hermione noted his reaction, "So you see George I would really like to know what they hell happened last night and if you know anything please tell me"she pleaded.**

"**I understand Hermione, but it's not that easy," he said looking away.**

"**Why, what's difficult about it" she demanded.**

"**I made a promise Hermione, a promise I can't break, and please if you really want what's best for our world, don't press me, I can't tell you" he answered kindly.**

**She glared at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. George noticed it, "Please Hermione, I know that look; my brother is very familiar with it. Please don't be mad, I promise when the time is right you'll know the truth, and you'll know then why I had to hide it from you. You have to trust me Hermione, this is what we've all been waiting for, and something's finally going to be done about this evil. There's hope now, hope for a return to peace"**

**Hermione just looked at him, letting go of her anger, replacing it with disappointment and frustration. She did trust George, but he knew the answers she longed for and from the course of this conversation the secret was a big one indeed. **

"**Ok George, I trust you, if you can't say then that's just the way of things. I wont stop looking until I find the answers thou, you can believe that," she said as she cast him a deep look with defiance in her eyes.**

"**I believe you, but please Hermione, don't go out there putting yourself in danger, this world needs brains and hearts like yours in it" he said smiling again.**

"**I'll be careful, I promise, you do the same, because it now seems as if we're beginning to gear up for the next great war in our lives. And if this stranger is indeed on our side then I have high hopes," she said.**

"**He is, I can tell you that much at least, he is on our side, and he wont stop till its all set right, but please, that's all I can say" he said with a truthful ring in his voice.**

"**Ok George, it was good seeing you, I'm going to head home now and see what kind of mess that prat of a brother of yours has left for me" she said sighing slightly.**

"**OK, just promise me if he mouths off about it you'll jinx his tongue to stick to the roof of his mouth" George answered chuckling to himself.**

"**I promise" she answered smiling now herself. It was good to see George like this, more like his former self. If he had hope enough to joke than maybe things would be alright after all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Harry sat silently, gazing into the fire in the grate, running over the exact plan again. Years or training in war had thought him to first see the victory in his head, and then do what's necessary to make it happen. It was time to move, he couldn't wait, and he had to begin. First he had to rally his old allies. Those cruelly tossed away to languish in misery watched over by vile creatures. He had to visit Azkaban.**

**He knew what he needed, when dwrift had walked into his office three days ago Harry had been going over the final folder containing information on the prison. Full list of prisoners, placements, lay outs, exact number of dementors. He wouldn't be freeing everyone that resided in these walls, their were several death eaters still inside, just the ones who were wrongfully convicted by this corrupt new ministry. **

**He formulated a plan and had spent the day preparing. He wasn't incredibly worried about success, he just hoped it went as smooth as possible; this would be a shock to those he would be rescuing. He thought about them, his friends, his comrades, Kingsley, his smoothing slow measured voice, Harry couldn't help but wonder now if he didn't have some Chi in him. Neville, his most absent minded and loyal friend. Neville's delightful optimism had always made Harry smile. Oliver Wood, his first Quiddtich captain. The one who taught him about quaffles, and snitches. How long ago that seemed, he hadn't thought of these things in years.**

**He hadn't thought of many things in years. Thou his friends always had a place in his soul, he'd always remembered them, he's just been so focused on his training, he hadn't had many casual moments to just fondly reminisce. He thought of these things as he prepared. He had seen to everything, Hogsmead was ready to receive them, Madam Rosemertta , and Aberforth had informed the remaining population of their arrival this evening. Having been able to convince them without giving himself away. His powers of persuasion had improved drastically. **

**He hadn't used Chi thou, he let them decide for themselves if they were willing to take this risk. He hoped they'd seen while he was laying it out, that this was the only way to save their world. He looked up at the fire, it was almost time. **

**He rose and walked out in on the front step, looked up at the peaceful sky and vanished.**

**The night seemed like every other night, waves violently licking the walls of the cliffs. The wind roaring as the sea raged. The rain aggressively streaking the sky. Thunder and crashing lighting pierced the sky, illuminating the outlines of the smooth triangle rock that was Azkaban prison.**

**Hundreds of dementors circled around the oppressive structure, casting their auras of misery. Then they felt it, a change in the wind, the faint scent of a fresh victim. A victim some seemed to remember. They looked up while a faint image materialized out of nothing, casting a light that cut through the darkness.**

**Harry looked down on the scene, Buki in hand, hovering high over the prison. They where aware of him, he could feel their stares as they began to ascend in pursuit of him. He stayed steady for a moment, not a trace of fear in his soul. **

**Then he began to soar, straight down, right in the midst of the onslaught. He pointed his Buki straight to the middle of the storming dementors. He cast several streaks of light, catching the first four. They caught in the blades light and were stayed, writhing against the confines, then all at once the light filled them, and shone their whole form. They vanished leaving only ashy smoke behind. The dementors stopped. They had never experienced this. They knew wizards had the power to hurt and block them, but never until now had they ever seen a power that could utterly destroy them. For the first time in their wretched existence they felt a peace of the misery the rain upon the world. They felt fear.**

**The ones surrounding the vanished dementors shrieked away leaving those behind them to finish their pursuit. They may be afraid but they would stop the intruder at all cost. **

**Harry began to hover once more and started spinning, faster and faster holding his blade straight out at his chest. The light it emitted became a blur as it expanded casting a sphere of its heat, light, and power over him. Harry watched as the first of the dementors reached him and tried to seize him with an outstretched hand. As soon as it contacted the sphere the light enveloped him as it did his brothers and he vanished. Harry smiled as he watched this, he had always hated dementors. He knew they served their purpose, but they were creatures of darkness, and when used by evil could having such a damaging effect on the world. So as a servant of the light they were his enemies.**

**He didn't want to destroy all of them; he just wanted the rest to know to get the hell out of his way. It took a minute for this to sink in as he began floating fast towards the prisons walls. More dementors tried to block him but meet with the same fate as those before them. Finally they found it was useless to try and stop him, they fled before him in terror. Harry approached the walls and began speaking in a voice that caused the walls to shake as if a massive earthquake just struck.**

"**Friends, hear me and do what I say, I have come to free you, we must be fast, once the doors are free make for the roof, there will be no dementors to block you, the way will be clear, I promise, now get ready," Harry's voice echoed through each cell, causing those he once knew to stand in wonder. Was this really happening or was it some horrible nightmare conjured by the dementors to torture them with hope. Either way they were all prepared to try. At that the doors of their cells blasted open all at once, inviting them to freedom. Kingsley was one of the first out, rallying and organizing others in the escape route. Neville, looked out of his cell shaking bodily, not knowing what to do**

"**Neville," cried Kingsley, "Neville, now we have to go, this is our chance.**

**Neville stepped out, plucking hope that had being mercilessly driven out of him in recent years. He followed the others as they ran to meet the voice, their savior. They made their way up what seemed like thousands of winding stairs until at last the reached a dead end they knew the hatch had to opened magically. **

**A square in the roof vanished, exposing the rain and sea wind outside. They all made their way on the roof, hoping the violent sea wind would cast them into the sea, they needn't have worried thou, as it seems they were under a shield of some sort, protecting them from the storm as well as the dementors swarming just in sight, not advancing on them but holding just away from the spheres light. It formed a dome around them as they heard the voice again, "Huddle together, get as close as you can and hold tight' they could see now who was speaking, A tall figure hovering above them descending while the energy he was emitting began to close in around them. They could feel it getting smaller and tighter around them. **

**Harry looked down on them as they huddled, they were all here, all 89 of them, friends, veterans from the battle of Hogwarts, former ministry officials. He was almost close enough, he had to do this right, and he had never transported so many before. He closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might. At once the glowing sphere collapsed on itself leaving nothing but an empty roof behind.**

**A second later all those who had escaped landed with a hard thud, and most fell. They were disoriented and dizzy. It took a few moments before they could appreciate their surroundings. Kingsley stood in front, supporting Neville; Neville looks to have temporarily gone weak in the knees. Harry looked at them a few feet away, hidden from view, and the sight sliced his heart. Azkaban had been cruel to many of them, Kingsley look withdrawn his face heavily lined. Neville had never been so thin in his life; his skin just seemed to hang off him. It saddened Harry deeply to see his friends like this.**

"**Please listen my friends," Harry said emerging from the shadows keeping his hat drawn, "Don't worry, I have set everything up, you'll all be safe here, you need rest and time to recover. I know many of you have questions but I cannot tell you all now, but I ask you trust me. Rooms have been prepared at the three broomsticks, and the hogs head as well as the surrounding shops and homes. There are also port keys for those who wish to leave, going to various points in Europe. Thou have hope, this evil regime and its terrible crimes are coming to an end. Our world will be ours once again."**

"**Who are you, and why should we trust you," came a voice from the back.**

"**I ask that you take a leap of faith, but do you trust your former minister Mr. Shacklebolt," Harry asked. Nearly all of them nodded and voice their agreement.**

"**very well, I will ask to speak with him alone, along with Mr. Longbottom, if you would just consent to follow me," Harry said with authority. **

**Kingsley looked at Harry, hearing something in his voice that put his heart at ease. He nodded and Harry smiled, "Good, now the rest of you, please eat and rest, I promise all things will be explained in time, tonight just feel joy for your freedom."**

**Harry beckoned Kingsley and Neville to follow him, Neville walked on his own having found new strength in Harry's words. They followed as they turned to corner and entered the Hogshead pub.**

**Aberforth was standing looking as if he expected them.**

"**HUM I didn't think you could actually do it," he said as they three entered, Harry keeping his face hidden. "When you first came into my pub asking if I was tried of the way things were goin and all, asking me to help in this crazy plan, I never thought you'd actually bust'em out. I may not know your name but I see you were telling the truth when you said things were about to change"**

"**Thank you Aberforth, I need to speak to these two, make sure we're not disturbed, tend to all you can handle some look in bad shape" Harry replied.**

"**Well Azkaban aint no spa, alright I'll see to'em, you can use my room, I promise you wont be disturbed" Aberforth answered.**

**Harry nodded and thanked him again. He lead Kingsley and Neville through the small door on the upper story. He looked as they entered and saw the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore hanging above the fire.**

"**Please sit and eat you'll need you strength," Harry said indicating a small table with bread, cheese, sausage, and a pitcher of mead on it, "I'm sure this will be a shock."**

**They complied waiting for Harry to speak; still in a bit of awe from the aura of power he produced. Harry watched them silently for a moment as they tore into the food, and drink, slowing slightly as they reached their fill. **

**Harry began, "I know you've had it rough my friends, and for that I'm sorry, but now's not the time do dwell on the past now's the time to think about our future", Harry said through his hat.**

"**We are very thankful to you for what you've done," kingsley answered, his voice reaching the somber tone he was so good at, "But what do you mean our future, who are you?"**

**Harry walked slowly into the middle of the room, sighed, he had decided he had to reveal himself to Kingsley and Neville; he needed them to organize those just freed and those still living in fear both here and abroad. He removed the hat and let his long hair fall softly on his shoulders. They didn't recognize him at first; they just stared wearily at him. It was Neville who got there first, looking into Harry's eyes and finding his friend there. Looking quickly at the lighting shaped scar that confirmed it.**

"**HARRY," he screamed jumping to his feet, causing his stool to go flying, 'HARRY, ITS REALLY YOU, YOUR BACK," he said as he rushed to embrace him. Harry accepted the hug and returned it. Neville just smiled from ear to ear as he swayed with his friend, as if afraid to let go. Harry patted him on the back.**

"**Oh Harry I can't believe it, where have you been, how long have you been here, where are Ron and Hermione, do they know your back," Neville said so fast it was almost one word.**

"**No they don't know yet and you can't tell them, not until I get them to safety, not listen, I don't have a lot of time, they'll know soon you've escaped, why need to ask fast." Harry answered.**

"**Harry is it possible," Kingsley said stunned, finally rising and walking to Harry to shake his hand, "What has happened to you, you're so different,"**

"**Yeah Harry what gives, what's all this about," Neville said pointing to Harry's outfit, "And what the bloody hell is this, it looks wicked," Neville said pointing now at the sword strapped to Harry's back.**

"**This is what will grant me the tools of victory, now as I've said we haven't a lot of time. Now I know I can count on you two, so please listen, the new ministry regime is coming to an end, our world will be free again I promise. Now I have left instructions for you both with aberforth, read and follow them. Contact our old allies, rally them to this call. Do not let it be known widely I have returned, not until the rest are safe,"**

""**But Harry," Kingsley said with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "We haven't got wands, none of us,"**

"**I've taken care of that, I've convinced Mr. Ollivander to retreat here and set up shop, he'll be where homey dukes once was, he's ready and waiting for your visit, he has all the wands you'll need."**

"**Harry you have changed," said Kingsley stunned by Harry's maturity, "You really have thought ahead,"**

"**If one is to achieve victory, one must have all things ready well in advance of the battle," Harry said with a tried steady tone, "I have also put up protections around the surrounding areas, nobody can harm you while you're here, now please follow my directives and we will win I promise. Now I have to go insure the rest of or friends are safe." Harry finished thinking of Hermione. **

"**OK Harry, we'll do as you've instructed, and all things will be ready on your return," Kingsley said reassuringly.**

"**Good, I will return when the next move is ready, until then keep faith," Harry said moving to the door, placing his hat firmly back on.**

"**Hey Harry," cried Neville, "We going to win aren't we," he asked hopefully.**

**Harry turned and smiled, "That no one can say, but I like our odds," he finished as he left the room.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The street was quiet; the air was stifled, a pale mist hanging slightly. He stood there watching the door with intensity. No one could be seen; he stood alone peering at his quarry, an excited anticipation filling his heart. It was time; he had to draw him out. It was time to use his heart against him. It was time to strike.

Ressen looked through the door. What he needed was in there, he couldn't reach it thou, Potter had cast his defenses to well. He had to make the bait come to him. He couldn't physically penetrate the barrier, but his mind could. He had to be quick, he thought, Potter will be here soon, he just attacked Azkaban, as he had expected, he would now be coming here. He was foolish to believe his defenses could keep him out of this place completely. He closed his eyes and focused, he could see them, lying quietly, asleep in bed. He focused and projected himself inside.

Hermione laid in a troubled sleep, stark images assaulting her mind. Then a voice seemed to fill her, she could feel it and it held her, mesmerized.

"Hermione, the answers you so desperately seek are here, follow and you shall have the truth. Rise and follow my voice."

Hermione rose, her eyes were still closed; she cast a strange blue glow. She was under the voices power. She began to walk towards the bedroom door. Slowly opening it and making her way out. Her departure woke Ron who saw her walking in an eerie blue aura. He felt fear, this wasn't right, something was wrong.

"Hermione, Hermione where are you going, what's happening, what's wrong," Ron screamed into the night.

She made no answer and Ron leaped out of bed just as she reached the front door. She opened the door and stepped outside. Ressen now watching with intense purpose, just a bit farther, almost there, he thought.

Her foot hit the street just as Ron reached her; he grabbed her wrist just as she passed the barrier. Ressen appeared from the shadows, causing Ron to stumble startled. Ressen grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him. Ron pointed his wand at the shadowy figure.

"Who the hell are you, let her go," he screamed as he let his wand fall casting a stunning spell.

Ressen took the spell mid chest, it had no effect, his armor served to block it. He moved in a speed that astonished Ron. At once ressen was upon him seizing his wand and tossing it away.

"Mr. Weasley, I have a message for you to deliver," Ressen said while taking Ron's head into his free hand, forcing his eye open.

Ressen stared into it and pushed an image deep inside, trees, many trees, familiar, a forest. Hermione lying bound on the ground. A looming figure hovering above her. She was in pain. It was too much; Ron could handle the intensity of the forced image. As Ressen finished Ron collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Ressen looked down at him, Hermione still held firmly in his arm. He forced his mouth into a small, twisted, evil grin. Come and get me Potter, he thought. He turned with Hermione in tow and vanished.

Harry walked out of the Hogshead into the street, moving invisible to avoid questions, he must be quick, he had to move Ron and Hermione now. He had to make sure they were safe. He was confident his enemy couldn't breach his defenses but that wasn't a guarantee. He passed the invisible barrier he had set around Hogsmead and apperated.

He appeared a moment later with a faint pop. He knew at once something was wrong. Their was an outline of a body lying in the street. Still in pajamas, his red hair cast on the pavement.

Harry felt fear grip his heart, what had he done, why hadn't he anticipated this. He was sure ressen didn't know he was here, he was wrong. He rushed to Ron's still unconscious body and lifted his head, waving a hand before his eyes, they opened at once.

Ron looked up groggy, trying to form words, 'Wha..What's happening, where's Hermione who are you," he asked weakly not registering Harry's identity.

"Ron calm down, tell me what happen, what happened to Hermione, where is she," Harry asked trying to keep his words steady, he needed focus now.

"I don't, I, he…he took her, but who, who are you, "Ron asked still shaking, not recognizing Harry through his fear.

Harry's heart froze, he had her, he took her, but where. He took Ron's head and looked into his eyes with a fierce intensity. Flashes came to him, thousands of images; he had to focus hard to find the ones he needed. He passed through them quickly finally resting on what he needed. Trees, woods, a forest, Hermione lying bound. But where, which forest, then he saw it, a familiar clearing, a small pool. The forest of dean. Harry broke the connection, stood quickly pulling Ron to his feet.

"Ron listen to me, get to George's shop. Get there and you two get to Hogsmead, do you understand," Harry said firmly shaking Ron making him understand his words. Ron just looked at him with a haze and began to say something. Harry turned, he didn't have time to explain it all to Ron he had to act. Those images were defiantly planted. He was walking into a trap, but what could he do; if he didn't come Hermione would suffer greatly. He couldn't let that happen, he had to save her.

He turned and vanished. He hit the ground standing in the center of the wood, hearing nothing but the sounds of his breathing. He closed his eyes, focused with hard intensity; he couldn't let his emotions through now. He had to maintain his heightened senses. He heard it, shuffling, a large figure struggling with a smaller one. To his right. He moved in a fury of speed, reaching a clearing and stopping, he could feel him, appearing out of nothing behind him. The struggling was a distraction, he almost betrayed himself to it. But Harry's lighting quick defenses felt the blade cut through the air, aiming straight for Harry's back.

Harry spun, letting the blade flow through the air where just a heartbeat ago stood Harry. Harry spun around drawing his blade in a fluid motion and brought it down at his enemy's neck. Ressen parried the blow and threw Harry hard trying to knock him off balance. It didn't work Harry maintained his stance and stood facing him now. They stood off, in front of each other, both blades ready, seeming eager to rise and meet each in combat.

"Very good Mr. potter, I see all that training wasn't wasted on you," sneered ressen, his eyes full of contempt.

"No, and I see defeat hasn't taught you to learn from your mistakes," answered Harry holding his sword steady.

"A bit arrogant aren't we Potter, you have no idea the power I command, your blinded by the light, you can't see anything beyond that," taunted Ressen.

"So that's what al this is about, you and I, and this," Harry answered holding his sword a bit higher.

"I see you've found my purposes, yes Potter, once I have it nothing will be able to contest my power. With your death I'll gain the most powerful Buki, and I will rule all," Ressen cried with a look of murderous lust in his eyes.

"You've not won yet Ressen, maybe you shouldn't count your Buki until their won," Harry answered, no fear was in his voice.

At that Ressen launched himself in a furious attack, swinging his sword high, bringing it down to Harry's shoulder. Harry raised his blade to meet the coming blow, catching it and throwing it of, Harry moved with speed and grace, showing a cat like agility as he countered with a cut to the waist. Ressen blocked and fought back with a piercing stab to Harry's chest, Harry sifted, turning to his side narrowly avoiding the swords tip. Harry wrapped his arms around Ressen's extended Hands and brought him close and applied a massive head but, causing Ressen to retreat in pain.

Harry seized on this and attempted to slash Ressen at the knees; Ressen recovered quickly and parried the blow, shooting a pulse of energy from his sword. It caught Harry full on the chest knocking him on his back. It felt as if a boulder had struck him. The pain didn't bother Harry he had become master of it.

Ressen leaped from his spot and with a speed that in everyway matched Harry's brought his blade down to Harry's center. Harry. Caught the sword in his and parried it to his right so it hit the earth instead. Harry then forced both legs into Ressens chest causing him to be propelled back. Harry flipped to his feet and found his foe rising also. They rushed at each other blades meeting dead center. Their blades meet ringing in the night, held centered on each other. They stood each trying to force the others down, staring hard into each others eyes, seeing the determination, neither would submit. Their strength held as they stood, blades locked. A force was building in them both now, a powerful force of energy as each tried to push it through to knock the other off. The power could be seen coming from the blades, sending light and smoke cascading from eachs center.

The power grew until it could not be stood any longer, the force of the blast knocked them both back a good twenty feet where they hit the ground hard. Ressens sword was knocked from his hand, flying off to his right. Harry maintained a firm grip on his, holding it tight now. Harry registered at once that Ressen had lost his weapon, this was his chance, he seized it.

Ressen reached for his fallen Buki but was meet with a blast from Harry's, Harry had him, Ressen knew it, without his sword Harry could deliver the death curse and he couldn't block it. He had planed for this thou, he waved his hand to the sky causing the clouds to part, leaving the moon shining full in the sky. He had to fall back, he had to regroup and come up with a new strategy. He didn't think Harry would be this much of a challenge, he had been wrong, a mistake he would not make again.

Harry approached, knowing he was a moment away from victory, he should strike now and have it over and done with, but he let a tiny distraction fill his mind, Hermione, where was she, where did he have her?

Ressen could read the sift in his eyes as Harry approached, sword held ready to deliver the death blow.

"Worried about your little friend Potter, you should be, I asked a friend to look after her, well really he's an old friend of yours, and he'll be quite glad the clouds have parted so he and your woman can both see the beauty of the full moon," Ressen said laughing.

Harry looked up and knew at once what Ressen meant. The momentary distraction was all it took and Ressen spun, claimed his weapon and vanished. Harry knew Ressen was caught a bit off guard by Harry's skill but he didn't think about that now. Fear gripped him slightly once again, he suppressed it, he needed his focus now.

He rushed through the woods trying to pick up any hint of presence, he stopped, he caught it. He could smell the noxious odor of the unnatural creature. He could hear his low growl. He heard Hermione struggling against her bounds, to his right, a mile off, he must be quick.

Hermione looked up in horror at a familiar face, a face that sent fear running down her spine. The looming figure stood hovering over her, she could smell the sweat, dirt and blood all mixed in a vile combination. It made her eyes water. He leaned in close and took her scent into his lungs, letting it fill his nostrils. He smiled wickedly as he spoke.

"Thought you'd never see me again didn't you mud blood, thought I'd never get to rip into the pretty pink flesh, well you were wrong weren't you," he said as the clouds parted, "awe finally, I love the a clear sky on nights like this, don't you," he asked smiling wickedly as his eyes sifted going dead.

Hermione watched as the man began to convulse, in obvious pain from his transformation. He writhed and wrung against the backdrop of the pale night sky. He keeps his senses, he must be quiet, he couldn't alert anyone to his presence. Hermione watched in terror as the figure grew in size, shooting straight up, ripping the dirty clothes he was wearing. His arms grew and started sprouting coarse thick hair on them. Claws emerged from the tips of his fingers. His face contorted into a frighten shape as a snout began to protrude from it, growing bigger, teeth growing into fangs. His chest expanded and bulged with huge muscles, it took a minute or so but the transformation was quicker than normal. He wanted her, his victim. He wanted to taste her, his lust for blood and flesh consuming him. He gazed down upon her advancing. A murderous desire a blaze in his eyes. He was just above her, lowering his massive claw to her throat.

"GREYBACK", Harry roared from behind, causing the werewolf to spin to see his new foe. He howled loudly into the night letting a wave of rage take him. He turned to meet him.

Harry saw him, the massive figure of the beast standing over Hermione, the sight causing anger to boil in Harry's blood. He screamed purposefully. He wanted Greyback to see him; he wanted to see the monsters eyes as he defeated him.

They stared at each other, the animal and the Sage, it lasted a moment, then they both ran to meet each other. A second later the reached one another. Greyback grabbed Harry's shoulders trying to pierce him with his claws. Harry struck deep and hard, plunging his blade in Greybacks center. The beast let out a howl of pain. Harry lifted him off his feet holding him high in the air. Greyback fought violently, attempting to slash Harry's chest, it made no wound, Harry's armor served him well.

"In case you were wondering," Harry said with a furious voice, "yes this blade has sliver forged in it, for creatures like you,"

Harry twisted the blade causing pain and utter misery to the fowl creature, "This is for Lupin" " he twisted his Buki once again, "and this is for Bill" Harry lifted him even higher, "and this is for the rest" Harry finished flinging Greyback to the ground.

Harry watched as the beast writhed in pain and madness, feeling the wound Harry had inflicted. Harry watched as Greyback began to change slowly back into the form of a man. He shrank and writhed less and less. His growls now turning into light whimpers. Harry watched as the light left his eyes, leaving only vacant forms. Greyback was dead.

Harry slowed his breathing as he looked down on the naked body of this monster and he felt the release of a certain satisfaction. He would never hurt an innocent soul again.

Harry turned to see Hermione who had struggled to her knees and had watched the entire encounter. He rushed to her, removing the magical bonds that tied her hands and covered her mouth. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, seeing the fear leave them, being replace by quiet tears. He looked deep into those eyes as he held her close, she returned the stare. She knew him, her eyes fixed on his. The same eyes that could always set her soul on fire. The steely gaze, the sharpness of the green, the look of carrying the world's woes deep in his soul. She looked at Harry. It overwhelmed her.

"Harry," it was less than a whisper, barely being heard even by Harry's sharp ears. It was all she could manage, she swooned and fainted on the spot. Harry caught her and lifted her in his arms. She was so light, barley adding any weight. He gazed down at her unconscious form. His heart was racing but his mind was clear, he hadn't forgotten the danger. He quickly turned letting his cloak envelop them both. At that they vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione woke slowly as she lied on the soft mattress. She opened her eyes, the room was dark. What a dream she thought to herself. She then noticed something, she was alone, this wasn't her blanket, nor her bed. Where the hell am I, she screamed in her head. Last night came flooding back, hitting in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a dream. She looked around for her wand, catching its sight from the corner of her eye, lying on a bedside table. She grabbed it quickly.

"Lumnos", she whispered causing her wand the shine through the darkness.

She looked around, she knew this place. A bedroom she'd once slept in. She recognized the faded wall paper. Drab and pale green. Grimmauld place. But how did she get here. She began to think, about what she last saw before she blacked out. Eyes, piercing green eyes. His eyes. But then where is he, she thought.

She jumped from the bed and ran to the door. She ripped it open and walked out. She stopped at the top of the stairs. A slight fear taking her now. Harry's back. It hit her finally. Harry was here, he saved me from greyback last night and he's here. He's the one, the one she's been wondering so hard about. She thought it could have been, but she never let herself believe it, It would have destroyed her if she had been wrong.

She stood there, trying to think. What will she say, what will he say, will he still be angry, will we even remember those feelings, it's been so long. She stopped, reality came back, there was something bigger going on here, she knew it. She knew Harry was in the middle of it know, and with that thought hope sprang to life in her heart.

No matter what happened between them their world has hope of coming back now. She began to wonder, where did Harry learn to do what I saw him do, where did he pick up such deadly skill. Her curiosity burned in her. He was so different she thought, but at the same time he was still Harry. She saw that in his eyes last night. He still cared.

She was brought out of it by the unmistakable scent of eggs cooking. She was back in the present. She slowly began to walk down the stairs. She stopped halfway, suddenly trying to push her hair back, making it more presentable. She reached the bottom and turned the corner. She entered the kitchen and found him there. With his back to her. Standing over the stove, pan in hand, stirring the wonderful smelling omelet he was now seasoning. She tried to approach quietly, her bare feet touching the cold stone. She had to touch him, to make sure he was real, that this was real, no dream or illusion that would be taken from her in the blink of an eye. Her extended hand almost reached his shoulder.

"Hungry," Harry asked quietly, noting her presence the whole time. His words made her jump back a bit.

He turned and smiled. It was him, he'd grown, in many ways, she thought making her heart jump in her throat as she looked him up and down. He was wearing black pants with a plain white shirt parted in the middle exposing his chest. She found his face, still smiling at her. Her mouth twitched, still in a bit of shock.

"Well I thought my return would come as a surprise, but it must have had a grander effect than I thought if its rendered speechless Ms. Hermione Granger, who as I remember was never at a loss for words," he said lightly.

His attempt at humor brought her down somewhat, making her feel a bit less awkward. She finally smiled, "Well when someone you care about disappears without a trace for 7 years and then suddenly returns wielding swords and killing werewolf's one finds it hard to properly articulate a response," she answered in her Hermione bookwormish tone.

He laughed, its sound made her heart jump, "good to know, just for future reference." they were both laughing now.

"I know you have a lot of questions Hermione, and I'll answer what I can, but can we eat first, I'm starving, had kind of hard night" Harry said plating the two omelets.

"Uh yeah, let just run and change, and, oh I don't have any clothes, and Ron, where's Ron, is he ok" she said finally noticing his absence.

The mention of the name caused Harry's smile to falter a bit, "He's ok, he and George are with Kingsley and Neville in Hogsmead, their all safe, and I took the liberty of bringing some of your clothes, their up in your room, in the dresser," Harry said placing the plates on the table.

"Hogsmead, Kingsley, Neville, their in Azkaban, Harry what the hell is going on" she quickly asked taking all the information in.

"Patience Hermione, after breakfast please," he said calmly, doing a good impression of Master Kei.

Hermione stared at him, since when was Harry Potter patient. This intrigued her, what else is different she wondered.

"OK I'll be right back." and that she flew up the stairs, quickly dressed and was back before Harry could open today's daily prophet, the headline blazing about last nights escape, the mass disappearances of large population centers, and the ministry mobilizing against an apparent uprising. Harry smiled as he read, it was going to plan he thought. He'd spread the word quickly, around all corners of his world, letting them know the fight had begun and they needed to either flee to safety, or stay and fight. Many choose the later. He had them safe for the time being, massing in Hogsmead, ottery st. catchpole, and Godrics hollow, all protected until then were armed, mobilized and ready.

Hermione sat as he read, never taken her eye off him. She waited for him to speak.

"Here's some of the answers to the questions your eyes are asking me," he said quietly pushing the paper across to her and placing some eggs inside his mouth.

She looked down at the headline and quickly read the accompanying articles. Her eyes spoke the astonishment she felt.

"But how is this possible, how did you manage this, where did you learn how to do what I've seen you do, Harry, where the hell have you been," she finished looking him straight in the eyes, pleading for information.

He sighed, he really didn't want to go through the past 7 years now, retelling of the brutal training, of the secrets of Chi magic, he wondered if he would ever feel ready.

"It's a long story, and for now I'll tell you some but I can't tell you everything." he answered finding it hard to return her gaze. It was funny he thought, he could look straight into deaths eyes without flinching, but he couldn't look at hers.

She thought about arguing the point of wanting to know it all, she decided against it, she knew it would be fruitless anyway.

"OK Harry what about then, what's going on" she asked now pulling her plate towards her.

Harry began, telling her he'd been training, in a secret and deadly form of magic, used to combat evil like the one the were now facing. Of his return and how he'd rallied those they once fight with, mustering them to reclaim their world.

She sat mesmerized by his story, not believing the boy she once knew could have transformed into this epic of a man sitting before her, holding astonishing powers she never thought possible.

He finished with Ressen, their true enemy, not revealing his true nature or purpose, but letting her know his power and the dangerous threat he posed.

"His name is Ressen, and his power is like mine, only dark, no one from our world can stand against him Hermione, when he comes, I have to face him alone, I have to win, for all our sakes," she stared as he said this and a very familiar sensation began to fill her, fear. She was afraid for Harry.

"I guess it's just your curse to have to always carry these burdens," she answered softly.

"Fates only a curse if you allow it to be Hermione, the universe has a will and no one can change it, we just have to accept there's some things we're destined to do," he said rising to remove their plates and take them to the sink.

Hermione just stared at his back, caught of guard by the wisdom he seemed to carry now.

"I have to go see Kingsley, were arranging to bring several people back from their hiding, I want you to stay here for now, he'll be looking for a way to get to you, I've seen his mind now, your safe here, even from his thoughts, as long as you stay he can't get you, and knowing that I'll be able to do what I must, I'll return in a few hours and tell you how everything is going, and what the plan is, until then just sit tight," he said as he swung his cloak around his shoulder and made for the door picking up his sword which she now noticed lay against the wall.

She just looked him, "OK Harry, please be careful," was all she managed to get out, still trying to process all she'd just heard.

He put his hat on and turned his head while standing in the door frame, he shot her a devilish smile, "You know me Hermione."

She smiled back, it was him, it was Harry.

She spent the hour after he left wandering the house, looking into the rooms, not really interested much; she'd searched them all before. She walked mindlessly over to a door she remembered. It was Sirius's door. She pushed lightly and walked in.

She noticed Harry's rut sack lying in the corner, this was where he was staying. She turned to leave but something stopped her. She didn't want to snoop but he wasn't telling her everything and it drove her crazy. If curiosity killed the cat than they could fit her for paws and a noose, she thought, but she still had to know.

She walked to the dresser and saw laying a top it a leather bound book, hued in rich crimson and rather thick. On top was what appeared to be a fan of some kind? Ancient by the look of it, made from some kind of gleaming metal. She picked it up, it felt cold in her hands, she opened it and found delicate impressions on its face, written in some flowing runes she was unfamiliar with, She ran her fingers across the top.

"Ouch, damn it," the fan cut her forefinger causing her wince. She absentmindedly placed it in her mouth and began to suck the wound. Se pulled her wand from her back pocket and muttered a healing charm.

Nothing happened, she looked puzzled. She'd never had any problems with this spell. She tried again, the wound remain unhealed. She looked at the fan, wounds inflicted from this can't be magically healed she thought.

She folded the fan back up and after wrapping her finger in a bandage she had conjured she began looking down at the book.

She picked it up, it was heavy. She walked over to the bed sat and opened it up.

_Year one, day one._

_Today I have been told my purpose, I am to train in an ancient magic called Chi, Master Kei will instruct me in the methods of combining magic and combat into a deadly fighting form, First we have to….._

Hermione stopped reading, this was it, a journal, he kept a journal. This held all the answers she wanted so desperately, she just wanted to tear the thing open and read. She began to but something stopped her. Her heart over ruled her mind. I can't do this she thought, I can't betray his secrets, it's not right. If he's ever ready he'll tell me what happened then he is, I can't take that choice from him.

She returned the book and fan and walked out. She went back downstairs and into the living room, she sat softly on the couch. Then an idea hit, a wicked idea, she wanted to spent some time with Harry, some real time, away from the pressures of this whole mess. See wanted to spent it with her friend, not this epic hero he'd become. He'd said it would take at least four days before everything was ready, that gave her just enough time. She wanted a day with Harry, and she had a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ron was mad, downright pissed. Nobody would tell him what was going on. George had just said than when he gets here he'd explain everything. When who got here, who were they waiting for. He was scared, he hadn't heard from Hermione since the night before, was she alive? Who was that man who pulled him up and told him to come here? All these questions assaulted his mind as he sat in the three broomsticks waiting to hear something. Kingsley and Neville had been rescued and were now in some secret meeting over at the Hogs head. They said they'd tell everyone what was going on when they got back. That was hours ago and Ron could tell by the looks on everybody else's faces they were worried too. Are we really going to try and take out the ministry, with the force they have behind them. Ron didn't know what to think. They'd been told they could leave but he needed to know if she was safe. Maybe if he just knew where she was, maybe they could just pick up and go together, he hoped to himself as he finished his drink.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," the slow voice of Kingsley filled the bar, "We have come up with a plan."

Everybody got up and rushed out, Ron one of the first amongst them. Soon all the houses and shops were cleared and everybody stood huddled in front of four people. Kingsley, Neville, George, and him, that man, the one they were all wondering about.

"We have been in contact with most of or former friends and loved ones, they have been appraised of the situation and those wishing to return to fight will be arriving here and other strong holds shortly. As soon as their assembled, we will move to Godrics hollow to finish and then we march." Several people cheered loudly. Ron did not.

"Now I turn it over to who everybody has agreed will lead us, I ask you not to overwhelm him, all will be explained in detail, for now just let him say what he needs to." Kingsley finished.

He stepped forward removed his hat and looked directly to the center of the crowd. He caught Ron's eye for a moment, and looked away.

"Thank you Kingsley," he said with an overwhelming sense of authority in his voice. "For those of you who don't recognize me or don't believe it, I am Harry Potter and I've returned"

There was a moment of complete silence. The crowd just stared dumbfounded, for those who knew him, like Oliver Wood, and Ron they couldn't believe it. One broke the silence from the center, Harry say him, Dean Thomas, his former classmate and friend, having arrived that morning.

"HARRY, HARRY, ITS YOU, YOUR REALLY BACK", Dean screamed as he rushed to embrace him. Then the onslaught began, the whole crowd swarmed Harry, all hugging, shaking his hand pulling him, shouting praise and encouragement to each other.

Harry let it continue for a moment then raised his hands, "Please everybody, please step back, there will be plenty of time for happy reunions later, I need to go to Hogwart's with Kingsley and Neville to place protection around its walls so they can come under no threat,"

Harry finished and the crowd all looked stunned, most still couldn't believe it, they now felt for the first time in a long time they had hope. Ron had watched to whole scene unfold not knowing what he was feeling. He really did it, he came back. Then a thought pushed his mind back to the present. Hermione. Ron rushed to the front, stopping just in front of Harry.

"Hello Ron, its good seeing you again mate," said Harry placing a hand on his shoulder, "sorry about last night, but you know how things go when things get wild" Harry said smiling to himself.

Ron just stared at Harry, looking like he'd just been hit with a bludger.

"Harry, its, wow, your back," Ron said barely finding his voice. Then he took Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Harry I can't believe it, where have you been mate," Ron asked.

"Here and there, but I can't get into that now, do want to come with us to Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"UH OK I guess, Harry, where's Hermione" Ron said looking around, "Is she OK?"

"She's fine Ron, she's safe, just as long as she stays put for now." Harry answered, eyeing Ron, knowing his next question.

Ron looked relieved and nodded. He, Harry, Kingsley and Neville started for the school, Professor McGonagall having been made aware of their arrival. The reached the castles gates and Harry begun, pointing his sword to the sky causing a shower of light to rush over the whole of the grounds, covering everything in a soft pulsing light. It lasted for a moment and then was gone.

They entered the gates and made their way to the castle, and after having a very well received reunion in the great hall, it took Hagrid a full twenty minutes to stop crying, Harry explained his strategy to the them. The students were to remain here, overage or not. Harry explained the magic they would encounter would be to much for them, but if they wished, the professors could join and fight. They all agreed, Slughorn looking a bit weary as he did.

After he was sure they understood him he prepared to leave. Ron caught him by the wrist, "Harry, what about Hermione, does she know all of this," Ron asked.

"Not everything but she will, I need to keep her out of this," Harry said firmly.

"That's probably best, so where is she," Ron asked.

"I'd rather not say, she'll be safer that way,' Harry said looking at Ron as if telling him would give something away.

Ron wondered what Harry's look meant, it made him feel small, he didn't like it.

"Well can I see her," Ron asked a little louder now.

"Not until this is over, she won't be safe until then, I'm sorry Ron I have to go, I have a lot to prepare for, and you should get back, your family is going to arrive in an hour"

Ron was again angered by Harry's response, "What do you mean my family, haven't they risked enough, couldn't you have left them out of this," Ron spat, seething.

"George contacted them this morning and they insisted on coming, I can't deny them if _they're _brave enough towant to help save our world," Harry put a great deal of emphasis on a single word.

Ron glared at him; he knew what he was getting at. Harry turned and walked away leaving Ron fuming behind him.

Ron was walking alone through the streets of Hogsmead, having just ate dinner with his family, having to listen to them go on about how great it was that Harry's decided to grace us all with his miraculous presence and save our arses once again, thought Ron as he kicked a stone causing it to fly up and pass through Harry's barrier leaving a faint imprint of light.

Kingsley had warned them not to go beyond it. Ron sneered at the idea, he didn't need his protection. Ron walked through and kept going, He walked and walked until he was in a deserted clearing far from the tiny village. He turned and stared back, bitterness consuming his soul.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, nice to meet you again" said a cold dry voice behind Ron.

Ron spun suddenly, reaching for his wand but it shot right out of his hand as soon as he raised it. Ron then felt his body surge with torturous pain. It filled his every pore, he screamed in agony.

"We have not meet but know that you, your friends and family are walking into certain death, they can be no victory against me," the voiced hissed. Ron saw him fully for the first time now. Hovering above a fading mist, black eyes cold as hells final circle. His sword inches from Ron's chest, the powerful aura he cast caused Ron to shutter.

"But it doesn't have to be like that, I can help you, you can have all you've ever wanted Mr. Weasley," Ressen's voice suddenly sifted from one of fear to one of utter seduction, "You can finally have the woman you love freed from the memories of the past, I've seen them Mr. weasley, would you like to know what she's been carrying inside all this time."

Ron simply nodded. Ressen took his eye and forced the memory inside, and Ron saw it, Hermione and Harry, together in the most intimate embrace, making love in light of a fire. A burning anger began to fuel Ron's soul, she'd lied to him, they both have.

"You see Mr. Weasley," said Ressen releasing Ron from his grip, "this is your friend, whom you want to follow into the arms of death."

Ron simply looked at him, Ressen could see his answer.

"What do you want me to do?" Ron asked coldly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry arrived steadily on the front step of number 12 Grimmauld place. He reached for the door then halted. He hesitated. He had spent the day preparing everyone for the struggle ahead. He had been making war plans, coming up with strategies, ensuring the defenses he had placed will hold. All of it had pushed everything else from his mind, especially the fact that he would be returning here, where Hermione was. Honestly, he hadn't been as composed as he had seemed this morning during breakfast. Hermione was obviously shocked by his reemergence, but he had been affected as well. Very much so. He had wondered how he'd feel seeing her again. Would he be happy, would it open old wounds still wound in the fabric of his soul, would he feel anything at all? He had felt something, and while all the rest seemed to be there, just under the surface what he felt most was what he'd always felt for her. His feelings had never really changed, and he knew they never would, but he couldn't think about those feelings now. He had too much to do, so much counted on him. He couldn't fail.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the door. The place had seemed much like it had when he left, there was a fire burning now. As he made his way to through the hall he caught the odor of food cooking. It smelled wonderful as he made his way to the kitchen the see Hermione at work over the oven preparing dinner. He just watched her for a moment, see didn't detect his presence, he was good like that.

"I never knew you could cook," Harry said quietly causing Hermione to jump, causing a pan of stir fry to go flying in the air.

"Damn it Harry, don't do that, you scared the hell out me," answered Hermione obviously irritated while she waved her wand clearing the mess and starting her stir fry again.

"Sorry, appearing from nowhere is just a bad habit I've picked up over the years," Harry said smiling.

"I can see that but still it's rude," she replied in a lighter tone now, getting over the shock of his reappearance. "Dinner's just about ready, why don't you go wash up,"

Harry smiled at this, it was odd he thought, Hermione being so domestic.

"As you wish," Harry said, doing a little bow as he turned to head upstairs.

Hermione watched him as he left, she smiled. So far so good she thought. Harry returned in a few minutes, just as she finished and began to set the table.

"So how is everything coming, is everyone alright, are they safe," Hermione asked, filling her glass from a pitcher on the table.

"Yes everyone's safe, for now, things are almost ready. It'll still take a few days, and then we'll move to Godrics Hallow, it's from there where we will be staging the attack," Harry said as he began to eat. It was very good he thought, Hermione has become quite the chef.

"But how, how will you get the ministries forces there,' Hermione asked. Now intrigued.

"Disinformation, I've learned in my reconnaissance that the ministry has a formidable force, even if we get everyone back we'll still be outnumbered. When faced with a force greater than yours you have to make your enemy come to you, causing them to split and thin their forces in the process, making the numbers more manageable. We're planting the idea to Dwrift that Godrics Hallow is a haven for all the dissenters returning and the attack will not be ready for a while. He wont be able to resist, he'll push a full frontal attack, deceptive measures are in place to draw his forces to key locations, once there our forces will be waiting out of sight, ready to spring the trap," Harry finished now causing a small cup of steaming liquid to appear before him. He slowly sipped the tea, causing his mind to be at ease a bit.

Hermione sat stunned, she never knew Harry to be so organizes. "What about Ressen will he be fooled," she asked a little fear creeping into her voice.

"He is consumed by an insatiable desire, the outcome of this battle means little to him, he is focused on one thing, and his strategy will be based only on how to achieve that end," Harry answered not wanting to say more, knowing it would only make her worry.

"So is everything ready then, I mean will they need you to oversee every little thing," she asked sifting her tone, making it light and casual.

"Well I think I should be there, why do you ask," Harry asked, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well I just thought that maybe Kingsley and the rest can oversee the preparations for a day. I was thinking maybe you and I can go out tomorrow and do some things together," she stated with a sly little smile spread across her face.

"Hermione I don't think that's a good idea, its still dangerous, and this fight can't be taken lightly. I need to stay focused right now," He answered trying not to look into her eyes; they always could floor him with a single glance.

"I know how important this all is, believe me, I've been living with this evil for a while and nobody wants to see it end more than I do. I am not taking it lightly. I just thought that even thou we face this we needn't shut out everything we're fighting for. I just want one day, one day where all these troubles can leave us and we can just have some fun. Tell me Harry honestly when was the last time you allowed yourself some mindless fun," She said staring him straight in the eyes.

Harry didn't answer right away, he thought about the question, while his training had given him a kind of pleasure that comes from the satisfaction of accomplishment in no way could those feelings be called fun. He had to think far back and that fact struck him.

"I guess it has been a while but still Hermione, it's too dangerous," he answered firmly.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day where Harry Potter was afraid of taking a risk," she said casting him a taunting look.

He knew what she was doing, and even thou he knew it shouldn't it was working.

"Besides I've planned it, we wont be going anywhere in our world, I've spent the last few years spending a lot of time in the muggle world, as you can imagine ours hasn't been to pleasant of late, and really what's the use of having such a powerful wizard on ones arm if he can't even protect you on the streets of London, "she said smiling wily.

"Well I still don't know, Harry said with slight hesitation. She just looked at him, a deep pleading in her eyes. It was no good, he knew it, he couldn't deny that look, those eyes and the idea took him a bit, maybe a day of fun with Hermione wasn't such a bad idea.

"OK let's do it," he finally said smiling.

She allowed herself a slight squeal of pleasure and she got up to hug Harry, "Thank you Harry, I promise you wont regret it,"

"Like I haven't heard that one before," he answered as she let him go.

The sun rose early that morning, breaking the darkness as is brought itself up to embrace the sky, becoming everyone to rise and meet the new day. The slight illumination broke through the window of Harry's room as he sat quietly on the floor in deep mediation. He opened his eyes, and while his thoughts buzzing with the plans of the battle ahead, and how to best meet Ressen they were pushed aside, his mind now saw only Hermione, they had planned a trip into London today, and she wouldn't tell him what she had planned, she had said she wanted it to be a surprise.

He rose, she had said to dress casual for the first part, and seeming not to trust his new fashion sense she had seen to it he had proper clothing for the occasion. He opened his dresser and pulled out some light tan khaki pants, and a light blue sweater that fit him well. He looked at his hair, still wild and unruly, and rather longer than it used to be. This wont do, he wanted to look good today. He waved his hand over his hair and it shortened at once. He smiled at his reflection, smart enough I guess, he thought.

He made his way down the stairs to wait, she'd told him not to bother with breakfast, she wanted to take him to a local bakery that served the best buns she'd ever tasted. He sat on the couch down stairs in quiet anticipation. He still felt tenitive about this but he had to admit, he was a little excited as well. He hadn't spent time like this with Hermione in a very long time, and he was determined to enjoy it.

She emerged at the top of the stairs and it was as if Harry was seeing her for the first time. She was wearing a light green sun dress that hung lightly on her shoulders. The rising sun cast a warming light over her form, cascading along every line. Her deep brown hair hung loose, curling around her shoulder. It was now that Harry had seen how much she had changed, and yet still the same. She wasn't the young girl he'd left behind, she had matured into a woman, and a strikingly beautiful woman at Harry watched her slowly descend the stairs his heart began to beat faster, it felt as if his breath was being sucked out of his lungs. He stood enamored by the beautiful glow she cast.

"Do you like the dress, I had a hard time deciding," she asked softly as she reached the bottom.

'Uh yeah it's great, Hermione you look," Harry paused wanting to chose the right word, "You look amazing," not saying how he really felt she looked. He wasn't ready to drop his defenses yet.

"Thank you," she answered smiling brightly, "You clean up pretty good yourself."

"Shall we go," she asked heading for the door.

"Yeah just let me grab something," he said as he made his way to the living room, taking his Buki from the mantle over the fireplace, he waved his hand casing it to become unseen, he would never go into the open without it, but still he thought it would attract to much unwanted attention if he were to walk the streets of London with a sword slung across his back.

He returned and they headed out. Once outside her took her hand and let her guide him as she brought him to the heart of London. The city was just waking up and people began emerging to head to their various jobs. Shops began to open as they walked slowly to the bakery Hermione had told him about. He let her order as he sat at a little table with two small black iron chairs by the window. Harry looked out into the streets, watching all the passersby walking briskly up and down the streets, oblivious to the danger that waited in the shadows threating to fall, bringing their world crashing down around them. Harry thought about these things as he sat, it was for this reason he's committed himself to serving the light. Not for the salvation of his world alone, but for the entire world. Not for just wizards, but all people everywhere. He would fight until the end to protect them all from the darkness he knew was out there.

Hermione returned with two warm buns and a couple of tall cappuccinos. Harry took the drink with thanks and took a sip. He'd never had one but liked the strong aroma and bold taste very much. He smiled as he watched Hermione spreading cream cheese on her bun; he just sat and watched, his heart still wound tight by her beauty.

They finished and got up to leave, the buns were good, Harry had three. They began to walk, Harry letting Hermione lead the way, this was her day. She lead him through some familiar places, thou he hadn't been here in a while he remembered it vividly. He loved this city, so steeped in wonderful history, but at the same time so alive with exciting modernism. Harry noted the cars as the passed; they had changed somewhat in his 7 year absence. They began to head towards a familiar part of town, right into Trafalgar Square in the heart of Piccadilly. Harry took in the sights as Hermione, playing tour guide pointed out certain monuments while explaining their history, she rambled a bit but Harry let her, he was just so happy to be here, walking with her in the bright sun. His heart hadn't felt this light in a long time.

After a few hours Harry suggested lunch, his insides reminding him of his hunger. Hermione smiled and said she had planned a special lunch and took his hand once again and apperated them to a quiet, green bank along the Thames, then she took a blanket from her small bag and spread it over the ground. She extracted a large picnic basket from the bags depths. She took some sandwiches she had prepared the day before and handed one to Harry and they sat eating, making small talk about the view and the world. Harry wanted to know everything that had happened in the last 7 years. She began telling him about all the people they knew, the Weasleys, who she felt had wanted to return to the burrow and their old lives for a while now. About Ginny making it as a major Quiddtich star and her whirlwind romance with Victor Krum. Something that surprised her family, they felt she'd still held hope for Harry. He felt terrible about this.

"I never wanted to hurt her, you know that," he said, a hint of regret in his voice, "I always cared for her, and I still do, I just was never," in love with her he finished in his head. He didn't want to open his heart, not yet.

She seemed to know what he meant to say and she went slightly pink. "I know Harry," she said gently placing her hand on his arm, causing his pulse to quicken, "she knows that to, she was crushed when you left, we all were," she said the last part a bit quieter.

Harry just looked at her and saw the pain his leaving had caused her, he felt deeply for it but it was his fate, he couldn't contend with the will of the universe. He knew he'd never make her understand this completely, but he hoped she would understand enough.

"But life went on, and she made her peace with it," Hermione finished bringing Harry back from his despair, "She realized her feelings for you were based more on how the world saw you, she was attracted to that, the pull cast by the great hero,' she said this last part in a mocking tone that caused them both to laugh hard, the sound was like a beautiful melody to his ears.

"Ginny came to know that what she felt was for him, the star, the hero from the papers, and books, and stories and rumors. She realized that she really didn't know you very deeply, that she was in love with a myth not a man," she finished with a want in her voice, Harry caught it, and it caused him the burn inside, he didn't know what to say, he really didn't know if he wanted to get to much into the past. He didn't know if he wanted to bring up those feelings, they were having such a great time; he didn't want that spoilt by the pains that still lingered between them.

He needn't have worried, Hermione began packing to leave, Harry felt they were treading close to a subject she wasn't ready to discus either.

They got up and once Hermione told them their next destination her mood sifted back to light pleasure, so do was having a wonderful time, it was such fuel for her soul to share these simple pleasures with Harry, she never wanted it to end.

He was pleased to see that see had arranged a trip to the theatre for them. The Royal Shakespeare Company's performance of King Lear. Hermione was excited about it, she had been pestering Ron to go with her, but he hated the theatre, especially muggle theatres, where they actually had to use their imaginations to form the scenes instead of having it done for them by magic. Hermione was beside herself, she kept going on about seeing a certain performer who was wrapping up his last performances of the play. Some muggle actor named Sir Ian Mckellen. He apparently was a star in a set of muggle movies Hermione had become quite fond of, something about a magical land filled with small people and a magic ring, Harry didn't know what she was talking about, he'd never heard of them, but then again he hadn't heard or seen much of the muggle world lately.

They settled in as the lights faded and the cast began to emerge. Harry was enthralled by the performance, it was perfect in everyway. The skill, the nuance, the quiet reflections of a life seen through another's eyes, Harry found a new respect for muggle actors. He was caught up in the story, how the aged King fell from power and grace into utter madness, due to a feeling of unreturned love. Harry felt this as he watched, he understood how powerful love was, how it could give someone the strength to carry them above all the evil and woes of the world, or how it could utterly destroy them, casting them forever into darkness. Love was the light of the world. It's what contested the evil. Dumbledore was right; the world's greatest power was love.

Harry thought about these things as the performance ended and the actors finished their curtain call, Hermione noticed many on their feet, Hermione included as Sir Ian made his way to center stage to take a final bow. Harry rose and cheered as well, he did deserve it.

Harry smiled as they left the theatre, the light fading slightly now.

"Its getting dark, maybe we should head back," Harry suggested.

"Not yet, please I just have one more thing I have want to do," she pleaded, begging him with her eyes, he couldn't resist these soft chocolate orbs so full of life, it broke his heart a little to see them, pierced with a longing.

"Ok," he answered "what did you have in mind."

"There's this club I've been to a few times, Ron doesn't like to go there, he says he hates how the guys look at me, honestly can you believe that, I can't see what catches their attention", she said looking up and down at her body.

"I can", said Harry, it caught him by surprise, he hadn't meant to say it out loud, it just came out.

Hermione looked up but no response came, she just smiled going slightly red in the cheeks. She softly took his hand again and the appeared in the alley behind the club. Their was a queue lined around the corner, causing Hermione to frown a little, this wouldn't do. Harry took her hand concealing them, they snuck past the doorman. They entered to dark club, strobing with light, making it easy for them to reappear unnoticed. The music was loud and vibrant, making the walls shake, some odd techno beat. Harry had never heard it but liked it at once.

Hermione took his hand and let him to the bar where she ordered them a couple of drinks.

"Try it," she said yelling above the music, "it's a muggle drink, rum and coke."

Harry tried it, it went down well enough, but still some sake would be nice. Hermione began to move to the beat letting her body swimmer up and down as she let her self go a bit, her inhibitions slowly lifting. She pulled Harry forcefully out to the middle of the dance floor. He was nerved a bit by this, he hadn't danced in so long, he didn't want to make himself look of fool in front of all these people, even if they were muggles.

He didn't have to worry thou, after years of training to make his body a fluid element he found moving in time with the music shockingly easy. He let the music fill him as he began to sway and push through the sound. He let Hermione lead him, she was shaking and dipping to the ground, slowly coming up, grabbing his arm for support, he pulled her back to him and they began moving together, letting their bodies get closer, and closer seeming to become one as they pulsed, bucked and grinded together. It was amazing how well they moved together, as if they had been doing it for years. The room was hot and they were both sweating as the faced each other, Harry saw a wild light in Hermione's eyes, it consumed him, filling with a powerfully rising passion. They came closer, and just as they were face to face, they music changed, going softer now, slowing the tempo.

They came together, Harry placing his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her close. Hermione placed hers around his neck, they began to slowly move, looking deep into each others eyes. They floated with the music letting it fill their hearts, Harry looked down, he saw her, her vulnerability, he just wanted to keep here in these arms, never letting go. He hadn't thought about these things in years. But right now this moment all else faded. It was if the past 7 years never were, and they had never separated. Right now in this moment it was just her, and he, and he never wanted it to end.

It did end, the song ended and Harry came back to himself, he separated from Hermione and stepped back, she looked a bit worried, like she did something wrong.

"Harry are you ok," she asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm ok, we should probably go, I have a lot to get through tomorrow," he said breaking their eye contact.

She felt it. She had lost herself in the moment, but she never wanted to come out of it, she had finally, for the first time in 7 years felt completely content. She now finally felt it, the pains of her decision,to do what she thought right at the time instead of following her heart. It was now that she fully appreciated what she had lost, what her sense of duty had cost them both.

She looked down and took his hand as he lead them back to the alley. Once their turning and apperatedthem back the front step of Grimmauld place. Harry opened the door and let her go in first, he followed and closed the door slowly behind them.

"Well we should probably head to bed, I uh," Harry didn't know what to say, it was all it took not to give into his burning desire to take her in his arms a put what he felt in his soul in a kiss. He wasn't ready yet, so much had changed, he wasn't ready to let that strongest defense down. The defenses he placed around his heart. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well," he finally finished.

"OK Harry, tomorrow," she said softly, turning her head, a single tear hugging the corner of her eye.

He went up the stairs slowly, entering his room, closing the door silently behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry rose and walked slowly out of his room, pausing once he reached the hall. He stood gazing at Hermione's door. It was early, she wasn't awake yet. The events of yesterday swarmed maddeningly inside Harry's mind. He didn't know how to feel about it. He had thought Hermione had put her feelings for him aside years ago, now he wasn't so sure. He sighed and headed down stairs. He couldn't lose focus now. The battle was on them and if he was to survive he needed his mind sharp. His enemy would surely be looking for a way in, a weakness to exploit; he had already proved that in taking Hermione. He knew he'd come for her, how much more did he know Harry wondered.

Harry steeped outside in the pale emerging morning light and vanished. He reappeared a moment later on the outskirts of Hogsmead; he had to meet with Kingsley, Neville and George to finalize the plan for moving them all to Godrics Hallow. He would also be meeting the Weasley's this morning. He wondered how that would go, would they all still hold anger for how he just disappeared all those years ago. He'd always hoped they'd understand his reasons, but he could never be sure. They didn't know everything, he thought.

He walked slowly to the Hogs head and entered to find it full of early morning risers, all standing to greet him as he entered. After some words of encouragement he made his way upstairs and knocked on Kingsley's door.

"Enter," Harry heard Kingsley call from inside.

Harry pushed the door open and steeped quickly inside. He saw Kingsley and Neville sitting around a map of Godics hallow, some lines and positions had been marked on it.

"Harry, you're here, great now we can really begin talking strategy," Kingsley said as Harry made his way to an empty chair at the table.

"I see you've been working on the draw plan, good it's crucial for this to work. Here," Harry said pointing to a space just above a marked red line on the map, "is where we need them to split their force, we need the front guard to be diverted to this open space, once there we can stop the rears advance with a distraction and after that we spring the ambush, going from the front while our reserves hit their rear, attacking from all sides and placing them in the vice, we'll have them outflanked and the space is narrow enough that they'll find it hard to move. Hopefully the sudden onslaught will disorient them enough to allow us to take many of them down before they have a chance to get a curse off." Harry finished.

"That's a great strategy for our numbers, we don't want to meet them in a pitched battle, hopefully after this they'll lose the will to continue, then we'll have them," kingsley added, "Now what about the one you told us about, Ressen, none of us can face him and win."

"I know, that's why when he finally presents himself I'll have to be ready to engage him directly, once that happens you'll," Harry pointed to Kingsley, "will have to take command of our forces, you know what to do, I have faith in you.

"Thank you Harry, high praise indeed coming from you" Kingsley said smiling slightly.

"Wow Harry, I can't believe how much you've changed, you've really become the great leader everyone always thought you were," Neville said in apparent awe.

"No not great Neville, just necessary, so now we'll be moving everyone in three groups this evening, and then we'll begin preparing, has everyone arrived," Harry asked looking at Kingsley.

"Yes they all got in safe through the port keys you set up, the Weasleys were disappointed you weren't here but they understood after I explained to them you were out on reconnaissance work," Kingsley said.

"Good I don't want them to think I'm avoiding them, are they here," Harry asked hopefully.

"No their staying at the three broomsticks, we can head over now to see them if you'd like," Neville said.

"Ok let's go," Harry answered smiling.

The three rose and began to leave. They made towards the Three Broomsticks, stopping just in sight of the pub. They caught the sight of a huddled group of red haired people Harry knew very well. Apparently someone had told them he was here and they had rushed out to meet him. He stood there looking them up and down, immensely happy to be seeing them after such a long time. The first person who caught his eye was Ginny, standing in front with Viktor Krum. It was hard to read her expression, it was somewhere between shock and anger. She broke away and began running towards Harry, Harry smiled as she got close, stopping right in front of him. At then. BAM, her fist connected hard with Harry's eye socket causing him to reel a bit, he could have dodged the blow, but he didn't. He felt if this was something she needed then he'd let here have it.

"That was for leaving without even saying goodbye, and this," she said fiercely taking his face into her hands, placing a soft kiss on his right cheek, "is for coming back." she finished smiling now.

"Well its great to see you to Ginny," Harry said still holding his eye, surprised by the power behind the blow. The rest of the Weasleys were now rushing to greet him. He needn't have worried about their reactions; they were all overjoyed to see him. Mrs. Wealsy pushed through her daughter to embrace him in a tight hug. Harry returned it in kind. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and nearly wrung Harry's hand off in a vigorous shake. Bill smiled and slapped his back and shoulder, Fleur rushed forward placing kisses on both cheeks, George just stood there smiling, telling everyone how he told them Harry would return one day. Charlie stepped up to take his hand and it was then Harry noticed Ron standing alone in the back, looking down with an expression on his face that made Harry uncomfortable, but before he could explore those feelings he was being pulled into the Three Broomsticks, where they insisted they share breakfast. They wanted Harry to tell them the full tale of his adventures since leaving; Harry smiled and found this a welcome relief to the problems that were plaguing his mind.

Harry spent the next hour or so talking with the people who had always felt like more than friends, they felt like family. The family Harry never had. He told them a piece of what he'd been up to. How he'd found the strength to fight against the worlds evil and darkness that is ever threading to engulf the light. They were in complete awe from his transformation. Mrs. Weasley just kept saying she couldn't believe how much he'd grown, he wasn't the small specky boy she'd always fretted over, he was a man now. She told him how proud they all were of him and the hopes they now placed on him to free their world.

Harry took all this with a grain of salt, while he knew his journey to being a Sage was necessary he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for what it had cost him, he finished this thought while picturing Hermione.

They spent some time just sitting, talking about everything they all had been through in the past 7 years. Ginny was eager to tell him all about her life as a Quidditch star. Her matches won and lost. She was just finishing telling him about her match for the league championship a few years ago when Krum chimed in.

"That was vere we finally meet face to face, remember Gin,' Krum said jovially holding Ginny close by the waist.

"Of course, how could I forget, you nearly knocked me off my broom chasing the snitch," Ginny said playfully slapping him slightly on the shoulder.

"Ah Vell, Alls fair in love and Quidditch, and ve found a bit of both," Krum said looking Ginny in the eyes.

"That we did my love, that we did," Ginny finished placing a tender kiss on Krum's eager lips.

The rest looked nervously at Harry, apparently fearing this public display would cause him discomfort. It didn't, he was genially happy that Ginny had found true love. Love Harry could never fully give her. His heart belonging to another.

The scene was broken by a pull on Harry's shirt, he looked down the find a small boy standing in front of him. The boy looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. Harry noted his appearance, thin, with light sandy hair, and then he noticed it began to change, darkening slightly.

"Are you Harry Potter," the boy asked shyly.

"Yes and you must be Teddy Lupin, I didn't know you were here," Harry said shaking the boys hand.

"Oh yes dear, I told Andromeda you were back and staging a fight to rid our ministry of these usurpers," Mrs. Weasley stated plainly, "Once she told Teddy he insisted on coming to meet you, you are a bit of a hero to him, he's grown up hearing your stories."

"Mr. Potter can I ask you something," teddy asked looking at Harry as if he'd never seen anything so incredible.

"You may, and please call me Harry," Harry responded smiling brightly.

"Nana told me you were my godfather, is that true," Teddy asked, his eyes full of wonder and hope.

"Yes I am and I'm so sorry I have been gone so long, I've been doing very important work, but that doesn't excuse my lapse in my duties to you, I just hope that one day, when your older you'll understand more and can forgive me," Harry said looking into the boys eyes.

Teddy just stood looking at Harry and then rushed forward to embrace his godfather. Harry returned the affection with a pain of regret. His journey had taken him away from this child, his godson. He was an orphan like Harry, he should have been there, he wanted to, but sometimes life has different plans for us and we have to accept the will of the universe. That power that moves all our lives. Harry had never forgot his godson, that's why he had persuaded Master Kei in his first year of training to let him contact the goblins at Gringotts in secret to set up an account for all of Teddy's needs. But still he felt he should have been there more. He was pleased to hear that the boy's life had been much better than Harry's had been at his age. Andromeda had been a loving and doting guardian, and apperearntly Teddy had been spending summers with Bill and Fleur, and their daughter Victorie.

"Oh Vicky just loves Teddy, their best friends, she cries for days when he has to return home in the fall," Bill said smiling, "she's being looked after by Fluers mother, she wasn't happy about our leaving, but we explained that there are some things in this world important enough to fight for, and this was one of them."

Harry took the words with a look of contemplation. Yes he thought, there are things worth risking all for and this was certainly one of them, looking around at all the people he cared for, the people he loved. He couldn't fail them. He had to win.

_Authors note: Hello all, I think it's a goods idea to explain some of the concerns many of you have had with the story so far. First let me say thank you to all that have read and reviewed it, its wonderful to have such feedback. This is my first fanfic and I haven't written in a while so I am a tad rusty. Let me apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors, as well as the redundant speech, I'm very busy and I just don't have the time to properly proof read each chapter. After reading your reviews thou I've decided to really try to do better. I am in the process now of getting a beta, and hopefully that comes through, but I am in the final stretch and I just want to get the story finished, I hope your all enjoying it so far, and I promise the last chapters will be more thoroughly gone through to hopefully avoid those issues. Again thank you for your interest in my story and have a great day. I'd just also like to take this opportunity to add my disclaimer._

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Harry returned to Grimmauld place early in the evening, having spent the day with the Weasleys and his godson. Harry noted Ron's absence during this time. He regretted that he and Ron couldn't have the friendship they once had, but such is life when you're in love with your best friend's girl. He sighed as pushed the door open, closing it silently behind him as he entered. **

**He didn't see Hermione in the living room or kitchen, he began to worry, had she left, did Ressen find a way in. Did he have her? He looked around, stretching his hand out and feeling the air around him. No trace of Chi, he thought, he ran up to her room and knocked loudly on the door.**

"**Hermione, are you in there," he cried out.**

**No answer came, he began to panic now. He bolted to search the remaining the rest of the rooms, stopping finally at his own. He through open the door and found her sitting quietly on his bed, looking thoroughly downcast. **

"**Hermione didn't you hear me," he asked a little irritated.**

"**Yes I just didn't want you to see,' she stopped before she finished her thought. She appeared to have been crying, Harry noticed this now.**

"**Hermione are you ok, what's wrong," he asked softly.**

"**Its nothing, I'm fine," she said hoping she had sounded convincing. She hadn't.**

"**Hermione I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you, if you want to talk about it I'm here, until then I'll leave you in peace," Harry said in a kind voice as he turned to leave.**

"**Wait Harry don't go," Hermione said quickly rising to catch him by the door. Grabbing his arm and pulling him back inside.**

"**Hermione I'm just going downstairs," he said caught off guard by her reaction.**

"**It's just every time you leave I..I'm so worried I'll never see you again," she said with new tears forming in her eyes. It caused Harry pain to see them there, filling those beautiful globes with such pain.**

"**Hermione I'm not going anywhere, we still have a battle to fight you know," he said trying to sound practical, not wanting her to hear the emotion that was now filling his heart.**

"**I know but what about after, if we win and it all goes to plan what happens after," she asked tears falling now.**

"**What do you mean," he asked blankly.**

"**You know full well what I mean Harry, are you going to leave again," she asked her voice rising now.**

"**Hermione I..I don't know, I've made a commitment, a commitment to a life of service, I have to honor that," he answered turning away slightly, the sight of her tears breaking his heart.**

"**What does that mean, are you supposed to spend your life in and endless journey, never having a true home," she said, anger creeping into her voice now.**

"**Hermione I really don't think we should get into this now," he said.**

"**Well I do, there are things I want to, no need to know, you fall back into our life's after years and then prepare to up and leave just when.." she said hotly cutting off her last thought. Harry wondered what she meant, he thought he knew.**

"**Hermione I came back to make sure everyone was safe and doing well, and when I found this mess what did you expect me to do,' he answered heating up a bit himself.**

"**Just what you did, what you always do, trust Harry Potter to always do what's right, no matter the consequences," she said nearly yelling now. "I want to know, now finally after all these years, I want to know why you left?"**

"**Hermione it doesn't matter, "he answered in a low tone.**

"**How can you say that," she said in disbelief, "It matters a lot, to me anyways. Please Harry I have to know, why?"**

"**You already know the answer to that don't you," Harry said looking into her eyes, fierceness now alive in his. "You've always known, you knew then, didn't you, why did you have to trivialize what we had, why did you make it seem small, like a casual fling you could just toss away once you were finished with it?"**

"**Harry I..I'm so sorry I made it seem that way, made it seem like it didn't matter. I was young, we both were. Maybe it wasn't the best time to make me choose," she answered.**

"**It was the only time. It was the first time in 7 years where I wasn't living under a dark cloud, hovering just slightly in the background, threatening to break and take away everything I loved. It was then I had to know, I had to know if after it was all over I had a chance for a normal life, a happy life. After everything that happened I needed that hope that you and I could be together." Harry answered trying to keep the pain he'd buried so deep from rising to the surface.**

"**Harry I…I didn't understand then, I didn't know how to feel. After everything we all had been through I felt the need not to cause more pain, to Ron, Ginny and the rest. I didn't what I was doing, I do know, I know what that choice coat me, cost us both," Hermione said softly placing her hand on Harry's arm.**

"**Well it doesn't matter now, it's in the past, we can't change what happened," Harry said looking away.**

"**Your right, we can't change the past, but we can control what happens now, we can choose how we want to spend the rest of our life," Hermione said.**

"**The will of the universe controls our life," Harry began but was cut off before he could finish.**

"**Oh Harry knock off the philosophy and tell me honestly that you have no say in what your future holds,' Hermione said, a quiet want in her voice.**

"**Hermione I.." Harry began looking her in the eyes, they were burning with strong determination, she believed this conviction, she believed her words. Harry couldn't resist them any longer, he felt himself being pulled into them, losing the control he'd trained for so long to master. He pulled her close, he pushed his lips forward to meet hers waiting in eager anticipation. He covered hers in his and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tighter as the kiss deepened. He could feel himself releasing all that had filled his heart for so long in it, Hermione was doing the same. All the years of pain, longing, passion, anger, love, all pulsing from their lips.**

**They broke apart only to catch a moment of air and Harry immediately began working his lips over her neck, causing her pulse to quicken. She began to tremble slight under the ministrations of his lips on her neck and collar bone. She moaned softly. She pulled his face back up to meet hers in another powerful kiss, Harry let his fingers wrap themselves around her soft curls as he let the kiss free his soul. Opening the flood gates of all the passion that had been suppressed for so long. **

**They began to move in unison to the bed where Harry placed her firmly down, removing his shirt as she lay in anticipation. She took the sight of his well toned chest and abs in; it filled her with desire, she herself becoming very moist. She began running her fingers up and down his hard won muscles, never breaking her gaze from his eyes. Harry lowered himself to kiss her again; she wrapped her hand around his head, letting her fingers run through his wild hair. Harry began to kiss the place right behind her ear, nibbling the lobe slightly. She felt a quick intake of breath as she moaned in pleasure. Harry began working the nape of her neck, kissing and sucking firmly, she was loving the reactions her body was having, it had been a long time since she felt like this, to long.**

**Then Harry began working his fingers under her shirt, staring at her waist, Hermione taking his cue sat up slightly pulling the shirt up and over her head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. He stared down at her, she hadn't been wearing a bra, she lay before him fully exposed, he took in the sight of her as he felt himself grow. **

"**Hermione you are so beautiful," he said softly while placing his hand of her left breast, gently kneading it, working the erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling it. She gasped and felt herself convulse under his touch. He began working the other as Hermione grabbed the back of his head pulling him lower, placing her waiting mound in his eager mouth. Harry took it in and began kissing and sucking, teasing the nipple with his teeth, holding it firm while his tongue flicked it back and forth rapidly. **

**She moaned louder, 'Oh yes Harry, ohhhhh."**

**Harry could fell the heat building in her skin; he ran his hand down her stomach while still working her breast in his mouth. He unbuttoned her pants and forced his hand inside them, resting them above her panties now soaked in her fluids. He began rubbing the soft fabric, pushing it slightly inside her. Her hips bucked, she was feeling the eager anticipation taking hold. She grabbed her waist band and forced her pants down to her knees, Harry then grabbed them pulling them the rest of the way. She laid back and felt Harry now working her soft folds with more force, she felt the pleasure build, it felt so good. Harry pulled the panties off with a fierce tug, ripping them and throwing them hastily away, he was now looking at the wanting beauty of her maidenhood. The sight and sounds he was eliciting was causing his member to throb with desire. He began working her opening with his fingers, pushing the silk walls apart to place them inside her. He worked them in and out, taking her clit in his thumb and circling it furiously. This was almost too much for her, she felt her self building to a climax, then Harry slowed, he felt it to but he didn't want it come just yet.**

**She looked him in the eyes, speaking without using words, as she took the waist band of his pants, trying to pull them off. Harry in the eagerness of the moment couldn't handle more delays; he waved his hand over them causing them to vanish at once. He was fully erect now and Hermione gasped, apparently his muscles weren't the only thing that had grown in his absence. She shot him a devilish smile as she took the base in her hand, beginning to work the shaft slowly up and down, causing Harry's breath to quicken as the pleasure took him. She worked it for a while, causing Harry to growl in pleasure, then he forced his mouth back to hers, letting himself slide between her legs. He could feel the heat there reaching a fever pitch.**

"**Harry I'm ready, I need you, I want to feel you in me now, please," Hermione gasped as they broke the kiss.**

**Harry just smiled and obliged, holding himself now, finding her parting and teasing her lips with his tip, holding it just slightly inside. She pleaded with her moans for the torture of the teasing to end, then he pushed, slowly and deeply inside. Causing her to take in a sharp breath. She began to pant, vocalizing how good it felt to have him inside her. He began to work his way deeper, once he pushed as far as he could he held it there for a moment, causing her to through her head back at the pleasure of taking him all in. He stared working himself in and out, slowly at first and then faster, and faster, causing her to scream now in wild passionate pleasure.**

"**Oh God Harry that's it, right there, harder, harder please," she cried out as he found her spot, her button and was now hitting it fiercely with the tip of his member. It wouldn't be long now she knew it, she could feel her orgasm building, a heat forming in the pit of her stomach, going down and sending waves of pleasure over her body. She was so close, she could feel it, then he stopped, Harry could feel it coming but he wanted it to be of extraordinary power, his training hadn't only been focused on combat. He spent several hours studying books like the Karma Sutra, and other tomes on tantric sex, books that taught him to could his movements to bring about unbelievably powerful orgasms.**

**He sifted his position, placing himself on his knees, he took her leg and walled it on his chest, bringing better access to her opening. He began working himself in with force and vigor, but not to much, he knew the key here was to let it build and build so that when it finally released it was intense. Hermione was screaming in full voice now, never having felt anything so good in her life, she felt the pleasure take her as she bucked back hard to meet his powerful thrusts. Harry sifted some more, placing her in several different positions, racking her body over and over again with pleasure. Neither knew how long this lasted, it was if time had no power over them here, the were lost in each other, they didn't know where one ended and the other began, they were no longer two separate entity's they had become one, sharing one heart, one soul. Each was the missing half that now completed one another.**

**Harry finally let it build in the lotus blossom position and felt his intensity build, he let it take control now, sending Hermione reeling, screaming loud into the night.**

"**Oh fuck Harry, I'm there, I'm going to cuuuummmmmmmmm," She shot straight up as the intensity of the orgasm racked over her, sending strong pulses of pleasure over her body, again and again, it made her dizzy, light headed as if she had been confunded, she nearly passed out from the experience, small lights popping in front of her eyes. Harry felt his rising to and as she screamed his name out as her walls contracted tightly around him, he gave one last thrust and felt himself overflow into her. He spilled his seed deep inside, causing her orgasm to intensify. He left himself inside her for a moment, just looking down at her as the waves of pleasure still washed over her. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, both completely exhausted by the session of love making they had just shared. She turned to look him in the eyes, both sweating profusely, panting hard, trying to catch their breath.**

"**Harry, that, that was, wow," was all she finally managed to get out.**

**Harry just smiled as he pulled her close, "It was only because it was you, I couldn't do that with just anyone."**

**She just smiled and pulled him close for a final kiss. It was soft, delicate. She put what was truly in her heart in it, Harry felt it and returned it in kind. She turned and backed close to him; he wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Taking her scent in, lavender and vanilla. He smiled, she still used it, he had given her a bottle of it as a gift before the Yule ball during their forth year. She had worn it ever since. Harry had felt like this for so long, he was happy, utterly and completely happy. Just lying here with Hermione in his arms, the world, the darkness, the fight ahead no of it existed here, it was just him and her, and there heartbeats, no matter what happened tomorrow, or next year, or in the next hundred years this was a moment just for them, a perfect moment he could hold onto forever.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marcus Dwrift paced impatiently up and down his office. Where were these people, why couldn't he nor anyone from his office detect them, why was his master being so unhelpful in quickly quelling this uprising, all these thoughts racked Dwrifts brain while he walked. He had to end this threat quickly, now that there was this new threat, some unknown wizard of terrible power, three of his best men were still in St. Mungos from their encounter. The healers had said they had never experienced this type of magic, or had known how to treat it. His master was little help in this matter, seeming to focus on something else, leaving him to deal with the matter. Dwrift began to rub his forehead when he heard a sharp rasp on his door.

"Come," said Dwrift in a high voice, trying not to sound to stressed.

"Minister, we have it," cried a shrill voice coming from a tall lanky wizard in a blue auror uniform, "We have the information you wanted."

"Great come in, lets hear it," answered Dwrift excitedly.

"Sir we have it on good sources that the ones who escaped Azkabam, as well as the ones who have now joined them, are massing in Godric's Hallow, that's been confirmed by our agents who attempted to enter and found a barrier in place they couldn't penetrate. Our sources inform us they will not be fighting ready for at least a month, and all magical enforcement heads agree a preemptive strike would crush them before they have a chance to get on their feet," the man finished."

"Good, good, yes that will work well," answered Dwrift smiling now, "What of the barrier," he asked.

"Yes sir, Silvia Knoones from the department of mysteries contends that once our force is gathered our combined power will be enough to bring it down" said the man looking delighted at the prospect.

"Good, and what of the stranger, the one who attacked Stevil and his men, has their been any word on him, his location or his identity," asked Dwrift.

"No Minister, no word, it seems nobody has an idea of who he is or where he comes from, but even so Minister, he's still one man, how much could he really effect our efforts," asked the man ignorantly.

"Yes your right, he is still one man, very well then, give the order, tomorrow we will crush this threat to our reign," ordered Dwrift.

"Yes minister, right away," said the mad quickly turning to leave. Once he was gone Dwrift sat down in quiet contemplation. Surely if this stranger had been a true threat his master would have known, surely his master would have handled him. Perhaps he already had. This thought sent a perverse satisfaction up Dwrifts spine. At last after all his plans and schemes, at last he would show this world what happens when his rule is questioned, at last there would be no resistance.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione woke in Harry's bed with a yawn and a smile. She was completely content, she sighed as she remembered the encounter of a few hours ago. She had been thinking of it for years but the actual event far surpassed her wildest of expectations. She rolled over to find that she was alone. She sat up and looked around. The room was still dark, the sun had not yet risen. Harry was no where to be seen. She jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. She bolted out of the room, stopping once she reached the hall. She looked down the stairs where she saw what looked to be an eerie light emanating from the living room. She walked slowly down the stairs and stopped just at the door. She looked inside to find the room cast in a strange blue light coming from the fire burning in the fireplace.

She had never seen anything like it, but for some reason it didn't frighten her, she felt a strange peace as the glow washed over her. She saw Harry sitting, his legs crossed with his head tilted down. He seemed to be in some kind of deep trance.

She didn't know weather she should approach him or not. She didn't know if perhaps she had stumbled on something she should not have. She wanted to turn and leave but she found she couldn't. She was transfixed by the light, and the soft blue glow. Suddenly the light roared as if some accelerate had been poured on it. It rose high, licking the walls of the chimney. As the flames began to subside a bit the blue began to fade as it returned to its normal orange warming glow.

Harry lifted his head, having finished his communion, a bit frustrated in not finding the answers he sought. Things were happening he did not expect. He hadn't anticipated these turn of events. After returning to himself noticed Hermione's air in the room. He rose slowly in a fluid motion and turned to find her staring at him, unsure of what she had just seen. He smiled lightly, she returned it.

"We need to get ready to go, he have to move to Godric's Hallow, the attack has been set for tomorrow and we have to get things ready," Harry said as he placed his Buki across his back.

"How do you know the attacks coming tomorrow," Hermione asked, sounding a little confused.

"I have managed to plant the idea into the minds of one of Dwrifts men; I've made it seem that we are all massed there and that we will not be ready to attack for at least a month. I've planted the idea of a preemptive strike. That way they will be moving against the barrier I've set up, we'll be ready before they get there, then once their in position, we'll attack," Harry said as he clasped his cloak.

Hermione just looked at him, she was so surprised that her friend, who had always hated the responsibility of leadership was now such a well reasoned and measured commander. She smiled a little inside; he had finally become what everyone always took him for. She then knew all would go well, their world would be saved, then as quickly as it formed the smile turned into a frown. What then she thought.

"Hermione, are you ok, you look kind of lost in your own world," Harry said bringing Hermione back to herself.

"Uh yeah, I'm OK, it just seems like you've figured everything out, its just, well you used to need my help when dealing with things like this, now it seems like you don't need me at all,' She said sighing.

"Hermione how can you say that, you'll never know how deeply you've helped me, in this, in everything," Harry said thinking of his years of training, thinking of how her memory had carried him through his toughest times. Those times when it seemed like his strength was gone, like he had nothing left inside to carry on, it was those times in which her memory had lifted him up, and gave him the will to continue. "This," Harry said drawing his Buki from its sheath, causing it to glow with white light, "would never have been mine, would never have granted me the use of its power if it weren't for you, no Hermione, you have helped, believe me" he finished returning his blade to its sheath.

She smiled at him; she didn't understand fully what he had meant but so knew he was telling her the truth.

"You should gather what you'll need; we'll leave as soon as you're ready." Harry said.

"Ok give me a minute, I'll be right back" she said turning to leave the room.

She returned in a few minutes carrying her bag, having changed she looked ready to go. Harry led her out to the front step, he took her hand, turned letting his cloak cover them both and they vanished.

They reappeared on the outskirts of Godric's Hallow a moment later, the sun having just shone its first signs of rising. He led her to a large house that was on the edge of town.

"This is serving as headquarters, Kingsleyshould be arriving with the rest of our forces in an hour, I'll take care of breakfast if you want to clean up a little," Harry said as he lead her into the large front yard of the handsome manor house. She looked and him and nodded, letting go of his hand as he opened the door for her.

She finished showering in the large lavished bathroom and returned to the kitchen finding Harry just finishing his cooking. It smelled wonderful but Hermione was unfamiliar with several of the dishes he was now serving. Harry smiled noting her confusion.

'I wanted you to try these, I've gotten quite used to having them for breakfast, this,' he said pointing to what looked to be small rice balls, "is onigiri, and this,' he said pointing at what seemed to be some pickled vegetables, "is tsumago." he said as he finished plating two savory looking omelets. There was also some cooked fish, and a full rice bowl.

She smiled and took her set and began eating, it was different, but amazing as well. It was so alive with flavor, even what had appeared to have been plain rice was extraordinary. She loved the way the new flavors and smells filled her senses, ensuring she'd remember this breakfast.

They ate in near silence, neither bringing up the night before. They finished and Harry cleared the table with a wave and got up to meet the newcomers. Hermione lagged a little behind, she wasn't too eager to see anyone just now, especially Ron. She hadn't thought about him to much in the past few days. Once she found he was safe he just sort of slipped out of her mind. She thought of him now though, how he'd react, what the events recent days meant for her and him. She had made up her mind, even if Harry didn't stay; she knew what she'd do.

She was brought out of it be the door being slammed open as Ron rushed in to greet her, pulling her into a tight hug, one she was hesitant to return. Ron could feel her hesitation as he pulled them apart.

"Hermione are you Ok, I was so worried after that night, when I watched you walk away in a trance,' Ron said a little exacerbated.

"Yes Ron I'm fine, I wasn't hurt, Harry," she stopped; she didn't know what to tell him about Harry, she knew it was a touchy subject with him.

The mention of his name made Ron frown a bit, 'Hermione listen we don't need to stay, we can leave , there are port keys set up all around to take people away, I say we take one," Ron said a pleading was heard in his voice.

Hermione looked disgusted by the idea, "How can you say that, don't you know what's going on here, don't you know what's at stake, how can you want to run."

"Oh come on Hermione, they don't need us, Harry's said he wants you to stay out of it. I really don't see what's the point in our staying." Ron said.

"The point," Hermione said her voice rising with anger. "The point is this is our home we're talking about, the point is freeing us all from this evil, the point is the difference between someone who's heart is true and a," coward, she finished the last part in her head. Ron seemed to know what she had said silently, his temper now flaring.

'I just don't see why were needed, they have the great Harry Potter and all of his fancy new powers to see them through, why should we risk our necks for him," he said screaming now.

"What the hell happened to you Ron, you used to believe in something, you used to know what words like loyalty, honor, and courage meant, or perhaps you never did, perhaps I was just to blind then to see it then, I don't know who you are now but I can tell you whoever it is, I really don't like him," she said as she turned to leave. She reached the door, turned and shot Ron a look full of her soul's fury.

"Goodbye Ron," she said as she left the house, leaving Ron struck down, lighting the fire of anger in his eyes.

She walked quickly out of the yard and stormed through the town, not really going anywhere in particular, just needing to walk of some steam. She hadn't been walking long when she was called by a familiar voice.

"Hermione, hey over here," Hermione turned to see Ginny rushing towards her.

"Hey Ginny, I heard you were back, its great seeing you," Hermione answered as she embraced her friend.

"Oh its great to see you to, I haven't had anyone like you to talk to in so long, I have friends of course but nobody who gets me like you, you helped me so much after Harry left, making me understand me true feelings and helping me move on,' Ginny said smiling.

"Oh well you always knew how you felt, I just need to knock it in your head a bit," Hermione said laughing, causing Ginny to do the same.

"Yeah that's true, so can you believe it, he's back, Harry's back and now were finally going to give that bastard Dwrift and his flunkies what they have coming to them," Ginny said sounding excited.

"Yeah that's great, speaking of Harry have you seen him," Hermione asked looking around.

'Oh He, Kingsley, Neville and George left as soon as we arrived, something about setting up the diversion, I don't know, they said it would take nearly the whole day, which will give us some time to catch up a bit. Can you believe how much Harry has changed, I mean really, what's with the sword anyway" Ginny asked.

"Yes he has changed,' and yet he hadn't Hermione thought. He was the same Harry who would do whatever it took to save his world. "And I don't really know all about the whole sword thing but it's very powerful. I've seen him use it and let me tell you, I wouldn't like to be on the other end of it while it was in his hand."

"Me neither, he told me and my family some of what he has been up to, training and serving some secret order now, I mean its like he can't help himself, he's always got to find a way to be the hero," Ginny said smiling and shaking her head.

"That he does Ginny," Hermione said softly, "That he does."

They spent much of the rest of the day talking and giggling together. It was great for Hermione to just talk to someone, someone she could be herself around, share things with, rant to. She had missed her friend; she had missed all of them in the past few years.

The sun began to set when Ginny finally said, "Well I'd better go find Viktor, he'll be wondering where I got off to,' said Ginny lightly.

"Ok talk to you later then," said Hermione as she watched her friend turn and walk away. Hermione began to wonder if Harry had returned yet. She started walking towards the manor house. Once just outside she noticed Neville standing at the door, she smiled as she approached thou his appearance made her frown a bit.

'Hermione, it's so great to see you, you look wonderful," Neville screamed as he rushed to hug her.

"Thanks Neville, you look, um," Hermione started to say but Neville cut her off.

"Oh I've looked worse, trust me, anyways I feel much better, thanks to Harry, I always knew he'd come, I told you to you remember, I told you he'd come back one day," Neville said wild pleasure filling his voice.

"Yes Neville and you were right, he did come back, and do you know where he is now" Hermione asked.

"Uh he seemed to want to be alone, said something about going back to the beginning." Neville said, obviously not understanding what he meant. Hermione did.

"Thanks Neville, look I'll see you later alright," She said.

"OK Hermione, hey smile, tomorrow it will all be over," he said through a broad grin.

"I know Neville," she said a little downcast, "I know."

She turned and walked up the lane, turning the corner that would take her to her destination. She knew what Harry had meant, she knew where he was. She rounded the corner and stopped in front of the house. It had looked as it always had, as if a great explosion had torn through it. No one repaired it, or sold or did away with it. It now stood as a memorial, as did the statue of Harry's mother and father, standing off in the distance. She walked past the crumbled gate and entered through the door less arch. The house smelled of years of dust and neglect. She looked down at the spot where James had fallen under Voldemort's wand; she turned and looked up the stairs. The door to the room up there was opened and she began climbing. She reached the door and pushed it open.

She saw Harry standing there, quietly gazing down at the mangled remains that were once his crib. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew we wasn't crying.

"This is it, this is where it all started for me this where my journey began, I haven't thought about that night in years, but I have been here lately, I've seen why certain things had to happen to bring me to where I am," Harry said quietly.

"What to you mean Harry," Hermione asked softly.

"It was here," Harry started pointing to the crib, "here where he tried to kill me, and in doing so he split his soul again, and it went in me. Do you know how different our lives would have been had that never happened?"

"Of course I do, if he hadn't done that you'd have lived a normal life, without all the problems and responsibility's that have plaque you your entire life. You would have went to Hogwarts with a light," she said but was cut off.

"No, that wouldn't have happened." he said catching her by surprise.

"What do you mean, of course that would have happened, why wouldn't it,' she asked not understanding what he was getting at.

"Master Kei explained it all to me once. That piece of Voldermort's soul was repressing the power I have inside. It was keeping my Chi from developing in me. Had Voldemort never attacked my family or tried to kill me my Chi would have blossomed much sooner in my life. Master Kei would have had to convince my parents to let him take me. Chi magic is very powerful, and if it's not learned how to be controlled then it becomes a great danger to the one who has it, as well as all those around them. No, if Voldemort hadn't hampered my Chi with that piece of his soul I would have left much sooner, and we probably would have never meet. So which would have been better Hermione, all that's happened, maybe it was for something besides all the war and grief I've lived through. Maybe it the universes way of letting me be truly happy for a time, even if it was short." Harry finished looking down.

Hermione stood there stunned by this revelation, if Voldemort had never attacked him than she and Harry would never had meet. She wondered what that life would have been. She knew she wouldn't have liked it, even if she never knew why. She was sure she should have missed that part of her life that has brought her such happiness. She walked over to Harry and took his hand. They both looked down at the crib, both thinking of how the universe had dealt with their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dawn broke. Harry sat eyes closed, facing the open space on the outskirts of the small village. He had been mediating the whole night. Focusing his mind, giving it a sharp razors edge. Today was the day. Today was the day he and his friends would fight to free their world. Today was the day he would meet his enemy and their fate would be sealed. He knew Ressen would come, he knew his enemy would seek to engage him. But when and how Harry didn't know.

Harry rose and turned to the village, today he would be truly tested. All his years of hard training will be tested as never before, he would face the evil he'd seen hundreds of time in his mind. Only this time it was real. It wouldn't be like before, he thought, when he had faced Voldemort. Their would be no advantages of circumstance, he wouldn't escape this threat through sheer luck. This time it would just be he, his enemy and this, Harry thought as he took his Buki and held it out in his hand. He looked at his blade, the katana hikari. He let it shine forth in the morning sun.

"Serve me well today my friend," Harry said replacing the blade to its home across his back.

Harry began walking to the village. He hoped most were rising and preparing breakfast. They needed to be in position soon. He strode through the town and spotted people standing in front of the headquarters he had set up in the manor house, Kingsley in front. Harry approached.

"Kingsley my friend, is everybody preparing, we have to leave within the hour," Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we're almost ready," answered Kingsley.

"Good I have to go see madam Pompfrey and the other healers who will be in place at our rear, ready to tend to our injured. Once everybody is ready have them all gather in the town square, once there I will speak briefly to them and then we'll position ourselves and wait to see what the universe has in store for us," Harry said quietly but firmly.

"OK Harry everybody will be there and Harry thank you, thank you for everything," Kingsley said in a grateful voice.

"Don't thank me yet Kingsley, the battle still has to be won," Harry said smirking slightly.

Harry walked away surveying the scene, watching the people milling here and there, shouting encouragement as he passed, bowing and sending praise his way. Harry nodded to them; they were showing no hint of fear. This filled Harry with a deep pride, he knew deep down many of them were afraid but in not showing Harry knew they had mastered that fear. He knew when the battle broke they would all do their best. He knew they would all fight with fierce pride and unwavering courage, born from the love they felt for their homes, their families, their world.

Harry spotted madam Pomfrey seeming to instruct a small group of healers that had left St. Mungos to join the uprising. Harry made his way over to them.

"Good Morning madam Pomfrey, I see your getting your team ready, that's good, now listen this is important, take this," Harry said as he conjured a large canvas bag, "inside are tea leaves, brew them and have them ready, I have complete faith in your ability to heal, but if someone is mortally injured and it looks like their not going to survive, make them drink, the tea will help trust me."

"Very well Mr. Potter, we will do as you say, may I ask what sort of tea is it, I am unfamiliar with a tea such as this that has healing properties," Madam Pompfrey asked while looking through the bags contents.

"It's a special tea, where it's from isn't important, what is important is that it may just serve to save many lives today, so please have it ready," Harry said letting the unmistakable ring of authority fill his voice.

"It will be ready Mr. Potter, I promise," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good, thank you, now if you'll excuse me," Harry said as he turned to leave.

Harry watched as several people were now beginning to gather in the square, waiting eagerly for him. He would be with them shortly, he just had one more thing he had to see to, and truly it was the most important for him to succeed. He made his way to the manor house and walked through looking for whom he sought. He saw her sitting quietly alone at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. She wore a look of deep worry on her beautiful face. The sight made Harry tighten in the chest. He approached her.

"How are you feeling this morning," Harry asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ok, just you know a little worried," Hermione said letting her voice tell the story of her heart. She took his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. She loved the feel of his skin, the strength of his hands, his smell. She loved him, and it was just here in these last few days she finally realized just how much. And the thought of never seeing him again was truly unbearable, death would be better she thought.

"Harry promise me something, please," Hermione said in a low.

"Anything," Harry answered.

"Promise me you'll return, promise me you'll come back to me," she pleaded.

"If that is our fate, but I promise to use all my strength, my power, I promise to give my very last breath to try, now you must promise me something and this is very important," Harry said suddenly in a very serious tone.

"What is it Harry," she asked.

"No matter what happens do not leave the village, do not go beyond the barrier, please it would be disastrous for all of us," Harry said thinking she would be used by his enemy to find a way to defeat him, "And listen, if you see the barrier fall, it will shine white and fade if that happens, if I fail and it falls,"

"Harry please don't say that,' Hermione said shaking her head, "please don't start saying your goodbyes, you are not dying today, do you hear me Potter," she said in a fierce tone rising to look him directly in the eyes.

"I hope your right but if your not, no don't interrupt," Harry said cutting off her renewed protest, "if I fail and if the barrier falls then apperate away, go some place safe, some place you can start over, some place you can be happy."

She just looked at him, seeming to be unable to form words, she simply nodded looking down. Somewhere she could be happy she thought, she now knew that without Harry that place simply didn't exist.

Harry said no more, he rose and walked out of the house, he needed focus now; with everything resting on success he needed his mind clear. He closed his eyes and as he had done several times in the past few days he fought the battle in his mind. He saw his forces, what they had planned, he saw their foes, the defenses they'd play, how they would move, react. He fought it through to conclusion, if everything went how it was supposed to Harry felt they would win. But he knew that things didn't always go the way they were supposed to, he just hoped that today wasn't one of those times.

He walked quickly to the town square where he saw all of their force gathered, it wasn't to large but it was large enough he thought. He made his way through the crowd, feeling himself being gripped on the shoulder and patted on the back as he walked to the front where Kingsley, Neville, and George waited. He turned and looked at them, his friends, the people he loved. The Weasleys were all in front smiling brightly at him, Ginny standing besides Krum, Bill with his arm around Fluer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing side by side. Harry smiled, to their right stood his old teachers, Professor McGonagall, Flatwick, Sprout, and even Slughorn all stood before him now. Hagrid was smiling and waving wildly from the edge of the group noticeably standing out thanks to his large form. Harry returned the wave. He saw several of his old friends; Seamus Finnegan was there, with Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and most of his old Quidditch team. He was filled with enormous pride and affection for all of them. He saw Ron standing a little behind his family, looking down. He knew he and Ron had come to a point where they could no longer be friends but he was glad he was here, to stand with his family against this rising tide. He stepped forward and spoke with a high, clear magically enhanced voice.

"My friends thank you, thank you for returning to fight with me once again. Today we struggle to free our world from this tyranny, today we show them what is in our hearts, today we show them they cannot take everything that is dear to us without a fight, today we show them what we can do," Harry said crying in a ringing voice eliciting a heartfelt cheer from the crowd , "We fight today for our homes, our families, our world, we fight to rescue it from the gathering darkness, today we prove that while the dark may cover the light briefly it can never destroy it. So keep heart my friends we fight today to save all, we'll fight and we'll win, now are we ready?"

They all cried in one voice, "Yea".

"Good now hold tight", Harry said as he raised his Buki to the sky, parting his barrier for a second, and then covering his force in a collapsing light, letting it envelope them and at once they all vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

_Marcus Dwrift stood in front of his men's line. He had them three to a line marching in file. They had all arrived a few moments ago and were now heading to the village, a dark lust to cause pain filling their souls. Dwrift held up a hand causing his men to halt. There it stood before them, Godric's Hallow, the small village that held his enemies. He could see them, all gathered in a large group. He hadn't expected so many but he knew his force still outnumbered them. He gave the signal and at once they all vanished, having cast the disillusionment charm. They all made their way silently to the edge of the barrier. In one motion they raised their wands, sending a dark light to meet the barrier. It took a few moments but they watched as it collapsed, leaving the village open to them. They made their way to the crowd, circling silently around them. The crowd still had not noted the presence of Dwrift's men. They all raised their wands and let their curses fall on the crowd, watching as many of them crumbled to the ground. Then it happened._

"_NOW" Harry yelled from his entrenched position. At once the village and crowd vanished, leaving Dwrift and his men standing open in a small clearing, viable now having their disillusionment charms countered, there were trees to their left, a large outcropping of rocks to their right. They looked around wildly seeking the source of the voice. Then before they knew it they were being bombarded from all sides by curses. Dwrifts front line fell hard against the onslaught, they couldn't see directly where the attack was coming from, the attackers were covered by the rocks and trees that surrounded them, Harry had chosen his battleground well._

_Dwrift shouted for his men to take cover and return fire. They did as best they could as curse after curse hit causing many to fall. They finally managed to secure themselves behind a large group of boulders to their right where the let curses fly wildly in the direction of the attackers. Harry then flung himself into the middle of the fray, standing openly in front of the on coming curses, deflecting them skillfully with his Buki. Kingsley then sifted his line to better reach the now covered army. They found it hard to get clear shots as Harry tried to tempt them out of their cover by offering himself as a target. A group of about thirty fell for it and rushed out to engage him. He threw himself fully in the onslaught, letting his blade fall again and again, striking down those within his reach, after dispatching 12 the rest turned to once again find cover. Harry sent a powerful curse straight at the center causing those retreating to fall. _

_He then heard a massive explosion behind him, he turned, Dwrift had managed to blast apart the rocks covering a third of Harry's forces, they were now exposed and taking incoming curses. Harry moved with lighting speed placing himself in the center of the oncoming streaks of green light, deflecting them again and again with his blade. The ones behind him taking the chance to retrieve those injured from the explosion, and then retreating to the rear so their injuries could be treated. The rest pushed to the side seeking better cover. _

_Harry then saw his forces hidden in the trees facing a new wave of foes, they held them at bay but were taking damage, he flew into a group of enemies causing the line to break and scatter. A killing curse barely missing his ear. The close call renewed Harry's focus, sending him into a fury of volleys from his Buki. He did away with a large group threatening to breach the lines Neville, Kinglsey and the Weasleys were now holding, covered by the trees. The ministries forces now sent curses flying, causing several trees to burst into flames. Sending those behind them to flee for new cover. Temporarily exposed to the coming curses. Harry parried a streak of green light that was heading straight for Neville. Then he heard a shrill cry, a cry of pain. He turned and saw Ginny collapsed on the ground, his heart rising in fear as he made his way over to her._

_He knelled and turned her over; she had a bad gash running down her leg. Sectumspra, Harry recognized the curse to be. She needed the tea now, or she'd bleed out, he picked her up cradling her in his arms as he saw Krum rushing forward._

"_Viktor, here take her, get her to the healers now, tell them to give her the tea, hurry," Harry shouted through the chaos of battle._

_Krum nodded and took her in his arms as he turned and vanished. Harry turned his attention back to the fray. Kingsley had rallied those remaining from his entrenched position, finding new cover behind a large thicket of bushes. Harry rushed to the front to meet the coming curses, sending his own flying back at his enemies. _

_Dwrift watched as Harry dispatched his men one after the other, he looked around. Where the hell was his master he wondered, he had said he would be here but he hadn't showed up yet, none of his men could stand against this stranger with such terrible power. Dwrift knew that if they were to win his master would have to face the stranger, face and defeat him. But where was he? Dwrift was brought back by the falling body of one of his top men, Dwrift began to panic, if his master didn't arrive soon all would be lost._

_Six miles away Hermione stood looking out the door of the great manor house. She swayed her heart engulfed in fear and dire worry. Harry and the rest had been gone for a while now, she was alone in the village. She wondered how the battle was going. She had wished more than anything to be there, fighting side by side with the man she loved. But she would honor her promise. She would stay. _

_Then she saw something, a small figure away in the distance, apparently struggling to move. As the figure moved closer she could notice the man staggering slightly, clutching his side. As he got closer she now noted his appearance, an appearance she was very familiar with. Tall with fiery red hair. She watched as Ron approached the edge of the barrier, still clutching his side. He collapsed at its very edge. Hermione rushed forward, as she approached she saw him laying there, a deep wound in his side gushing blood profusely. She stopped, what could she do, she couldn't just let Ron bleed to death, she had to break her promise, she had to help him. She stepped through the barrier._

"_Ron, you'll be Ok, I'll help you, come on lean on me, I'll, help you up" Hermione said in a kind voice._

"_Hello Ms. Granger so nice to see you again," said a cold dry voice behind her. _

_Hermione's heart froze, she knew that voice. She turned to see Ressen standing before her, blocking her from reentering the protection of the barrier. Ressen reached down, and grabbing her by the throat pulled her hard to her feet. Looking her in the eyes with a cold stare. She saw death in his eyes._

"_Thank you for your help Mr. Weasley, I couldn't have done it without you," Ressen said with a sneer._

_Hermione looked straight at Ron, whose wound had now disappeared. Her eyes were full of shock and hatred for this mortal betrayal. Ron simply looked away, feeling the deepest fear and regret. What have I done he thought._

"_Remember your promise Ressen, you promised not to hurt her," Ron cried._

"_Silence," shouted Ressen letting his now exposed Buki fall, sending a wave on intense pain to fill Ron's entire being, "her safety rests in Potters hands not mine."_

_Ron looked up to see Ressen conjure ropes to bind and gag Hermione. Her then lifted her with ease and slung her over his shoulder, turned and shot Ron one last look of contempt before vanishing into nothingness._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Harry flew through the air in a fluid motion, knocking down curses left and right. He let his Buki fall delivering devastating damage to his enemies. Victory was within his grasp, he could feel it, but something troubled him. Where was Ressen, when would he show himself. Harry didn't dwell long on this thought; the battle was still raging fiercely all around him.**_

_**Harry heard a massive volley to his left and turned to see a cruel attack being levied against Hagrid, whose large frame couldn't be completely concealed behind their cover. Harry watched in horror as curse after curse struck his half giant friend, the last sending Hagrid hurdling to the ground. In fear and wrath Harry made his way over to where the attackers where striking and launched himself in their middle. Their number was around 50 but Harry made short work of them, turning in barely visible motion, letting his blade fall, severing wand arms, sending them flying in the air. He quickly dispatched most as the rest fled in terror, not wanting to stand against Harry's rage. **_

_**After they fled Harry made his way over to Hagrid, he was unconscious and bleeding badly from a wound on his forehead, Harry felt his chest; at least he's still breathing Harry thought. Then Harry lifted his large body up and placed him over his shoulder, it was a heavy load but Harry could handle it. He turned and apparated himself to the aid center that had been erected, with several tents lined up with healers tending the wounded. He placed Hagrid down on a cot which collapsed at once under his weight. Harry waved his Buki and caused the cot to mend itself and given it a stronger support. Harry motioned for madam Pomfrey who had just finished tending to what looked to be a very old man with a wounded arm.**_

"_**Madam Pomfrey, the tea, give him the tea quickly," said Harry sharply.**_

_**She nodded and poured the steaming beverage down Hagrid's throat. At once the wound on his head vanished as he begun to stir.**_

_**Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Ginny, is she alright?"**_

"_**Yes she's fine, a little shaken up but other than that she's OK, I must say Mr. Potter the tea really is a wonder, I've never seen a substance that could heal wounds inflicted by such dark magic,"**_

_**Harry nodded, "Good, look after her and Hagrid, I have to return to the battle," he said as he turned and vanished.**_

_**Harry returned to the battle and found his lines were holding well. His rear, hidden behind the remaining rocks were having the worst time. They were being blasted apart by oncoming curses. Harry made his way to them with all speed. They were being led by Professor McGonagall, who had sustained a minor injury to her shoulder. **_

"_**Professor, when I say make for better cover, join Kingsley to the right and we'll settle in for the final push," Harry ordered. She nodded her understanding.**_

"_**NOW" he cried as he rose, sending a deafening blast to meet their pockets of fighters, causing them to be rent apart. Professor McGonagall stood up and with surprising speed roused her force. They made their way to the cover Harry had indicated.**_

_**Harry forced his way through the enemy's rear and incapacitated a large group who were now threatening his right line, rising above them in flight and sending what appeared to be boiling oil spewing from his Buki meeting his enemies below. They writhed in pain. He then noted the ministries numbers were dwindling. There were only a few pockets of resistance left, but they were fighting in madness for their lives.**_

_**He looked to his right flank and saw a few fall from the onslaught of Dwrift and his men. Harry quickly made his way behind their cover. He saw Neville, George and Kingsley standing in front, all sending curse after curse at the attackers. He signaled for them to move further to the right to gain a better vantage point. Hopefully then they'd be able flush their foes from their covered position. Harry looked around as they swiftly made their way to another thicket of trees when he noted Ron's absence. He had been here before; Harry wondered if he was injured. He quickly made his way over to Neville.**_

"_**Neville, where's Ron, have you seen him, is he hurt," Harry asked loudly.**_

_**Neville simply shrugged and Harry nodded. As soon as they were in position Harry sent a powerful blast from his Buki, sending the rocks in which Dwrift and his men were entrenched flying apart. They were exposed, now they had them. Curse after curse fell on the only remaining group of ministry fighters. They all began to flee in panic, the ones remaining cast their wands away and pleaded for mercy, Dwrift was one of them. Harry held up his hand, signaling his forces to cease fire. The curses stopped at once.**_

_**Harry stepped forward, his Buki facing Dwrift and his men. "Drop your wands and step forward and I promise you can keep your lives," Harry said in a loud clear voice that rang through the now silent battlefield. **_

_**They did as he said. Dwrift now knowing the futility of continuing their resistance, felling betrayed by his master. They stepped forward, hands raised in surrender, dropping their wands at his feet. Their was a deafening cheer from the lines behind the trees as Harry's forces ran from behind their cover to take their captives. They meet Harry in the center, all cheering, slapping his back, shouting words of praise and gratitude. Harry instructed the prisoners to be bound and taken away.**_

"_**Well Dwrift," said Harry walking up to the former Minister of Magic, "Perhaps this will serve to remind those who would try to take this world that their end will come the same as yours have, ponder this during you time at Azkaban."**_

_**Harry signaled for them to be taken away, as Kingsley, Neville, George and the rest of the Weasleys rushed forward engulf Harry. All hugging him and thanking him once again for what he's done.**_

_**Harry then saw him, Ron rushing forward, a look of terrible fear alive in his eyes; He stopped just as he reached them, and began speaking through his gasps for air.**_

"_**Harry, Harry, its him, Ressen, he has Hermione," stuttered Ron out of breath.**_

"_**What, What do you mean he has her, how, did he breach my barrier, how do you know he has," Harry then caught a glimpse of the truth in Ron's eyes. **_

"_**What have you done," Harry asked in cold fury, "Ron tell me what you've done" Harry demanded as he pulled Ron by the scurf of his neck, lifting him off the ground, his eyes a blaze in terrible anger. Ron was hesitant clearly frightened by seeing Harry in his the fullness of his wrath.**_

"_**Answer me," Harry screamed, shaking Ron roughly.**_

"_**Harry, I'm…I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing, he said he wouldn't hurt her, he said he'd let her and the rest of us live if I helped him," Ron answered weakly.**_

"_**Helped him kill me," Harry said in a tone of disgust, "Ron how could you, how could you believe him and betray us all in the process, I knew our bond had strained to the point of breaking, but I never thought you could do this, what have you become, what happened to my friend?"**_

"_**Don't pretend Harry, don't pretend you didn't betray me first, I saw you, what you and her did, he showed me what really happened in that tent," Ron shouted in defiance. **_

_**Harry eased his grip a bit, letting Ron touch the ground, but not fully releasing him. "Ron I can't help what's in my heart, I never wanted to hurt you, why do you think I never attempted to win her before, it wasn't until you left and our friendship seemed over that I let my true feelings show, but we can't change the past, now tell me where has he taken her?"**_

"_**I don't know, he said something about a falling tree, he said you'd know where' answered Ron, looking away, now catching the sight of his family, who were all staring in anger and disbelief at his treachery.**_

_**Harry released Ron, he knew where they were, he knew where Ressen had taken her, the battle had been a diversion, so Ressen could take his leverage, his advantage over Harry. What he needed to win. Harry turned and caught the gazes of shock and horror from his comrades, and communicating his intent silently, turned and apparated away to meet his enemy.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Harry hit the ground hard, appearing at the base of the towering tree where his Master had taught him to fly. He quickly looked around, taken the air into himself, trying to sense their presence. He knew they were there, he could feel them. He couldn't see them at first, then he saw them as Ressen lifted his concealment charm. **

**They were standing a few paces off, Hermione standing in front, bound and gagged, Ressen directly behind her, his Buki aimed at her back.**

"**Nice to be back isn't it Potter," Ressen taunted in glee.**

**Harry turned, rising his blade, not daring to strike with Hermione in mortal danger. Harry stood off with Ressen, both staring into the eyes of their enemy.**

"**Let her go Ressen, this is between us, or are you afraid to meet me in a fair fight," Harry said in an attempt to taunt Ressen.**

"**Don't speak to me as thou I were a fool Potter, I know better than your past enemies, I know better than to underestimate you. It was here, right here where I watched you gain the power of flight in a single day. No one has ever achieved that feat before; it took me weeks before I could do it. I knew then that you were different, Oh yes Mr. Potter," said Ressen now seeing Harry's shock, "Yes I was watching you, from the time you arrived, you know what I crave most in this world" Harry tightened his grip on his sword, knowing it was what Ressen was speaking of. **

**Ressen noticed his understanding, "Yes Potter, it is your blade, the blade of most extraordinary power, the ****katana hikari, ****which should have always been mine, but I had to wait, I had to bide my time until one came who could claim it. Then you arrived and I noted how quickly you progressed. I had hope, I hoped you'd be the one to finally claim it, but it wasn't until that day, the day you took flight I was sure. I then put into effect the plans I had set for your home and precious little friends. I used that mindless fool Dwrift to spread darkness and despair, knowing you'd return and reveal to me your weakness. I knew you felt strongly for this woman when you saved her from those Aurors, then I knew how to get you, how to win"**

"**Very well reasoned, I must admit I'm impressed Ressen, now let her go," Harry again demanded.**

"**First drop you sword," Ressen ordered. Hermione violently shook her head, telling Harry silently not to comply. Ressen silenced her protests with a quick flick from his Buki, causing Harry to rush forward. **

"**Stop or she dies," Ressen cried. Harry stopped at once. "Good now drop your sword,"**

"**First untie her, and as soon as I drop it let her go, if you try to harm her I will kill you Ressen, you know your not fast enough to hurt her and stop me at the same time," Harry said clearly. **

"**Very well Potter, what do I care about this person," Ressen said as he waved his weapon causing the ropes and gag that bound Hermione to vanish. **

**As soon as she was free she began to plead, "Harry no, don't drop it he'll kill you, Harry please."**

"**Hermione," Harry said loudly "do you still have your wand," she nodded, "once he lets you go aparate away, far away, please do as I say, get ready," Harry ordered. Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and prepared herself. **

"**Now your sword if you please Mr. Potter," said Ressen through an evil grin.**

**Harry sighed, he plunged his Buki in the ground and took a step back, as he did Resssen shoved Hermione roughly out of the way and took a step forward, rising his sword to Harry's chest. Then all of the sudden Ressen was hit in the back of the head with a powerful stunning spell cast from Hermione's wand. The moment's distraction was all Harry needed, he took his Buki from the ground and in a fury of lighting speed rushed forward to engage Ressen before he could react to Hermione's spell. Ressen turned just in time to parry Harry's slicing blow, countering with one of his. **

**Harry caught the blow and forced Ressens blade down. Harry reared his arm back and dealt Ressen a devastating punch to his face, causing Ressen to reel back a bit. Ressen recovered quickly and spun to Harry's back, casting a killing curse, Harry flew through the air in a back flip to dodge the curse, sending a cut flying hard in mid flight to Ressens neck. Ressen blocked the blow. Once Harry landed Ressen gave a hard kick to Harry's head, meeting its target as Harry landed. The blow knocked Harry slightly off his center and Ressen sliced across Harry's chest, just barely missing flesh, cutting a large gash in his armor instead.**

**Harry thrust forward sending a powerful beam of light from his sword meeting Ressens blade dead center, backing him up. Ressen threw the beam off and then raised his sword above his head taking off from the ground and soaring into the air. Harry did the same and met him high in the sky. They flew towards each other and their Buki meet, ringing in the clear blue abyss. Again and again the sent blows towards each other, neither seeming to gain an advantage.**

**Then Harry spun mid air, spinning faster and faster , until he was a blur of white light, he called all the power of the ****katana hikari****, as he sent a terrible blast to Ressens center, causing him to reel. Harry seized his chance, he flew forward, catching ressen around the middle and using all his power pushing him hard towards the earth. Harry had him and they were both now descending fast, causing a deafening sonic boom as they broke the sound barrier. At last with an earth splitting crash they hit the ground, creating a huge creator, smoke and dust filled they air around the center of their landing, Harry flung himself off Ressens seemingly unconscious form. He staggered to his feet and Ressen sprung back to life kicking Harry hard in the chest sending him flying. Ressen then moved with all speed, taking flight once again. Before Harry could recover and find his target he saw Ressen fly in astonishing speed to where Hermione had been standing, watching the battle unfold. **

**Ressen caught her, tearing the wand from her hand and rose quickly with her in the air. Harry followed and watched as Ressen held her high, and then he released her, letting her fall to the ground. Harry watched, as if in slow motion as Hermione fell, gaining speed. He moved faster than he ever had in his life, meeting her half way, catching her and guiding her back to the earth. It was all the distraction Ressen needed as he appeared to Harry's back. In one strong motion Ressen plunged his blade right through Harry's shoulder, Harry quickly repositioned Hermione so the blade wouldn't hit her as well. The wound sent a sharp pain through Harry's whole body, through the pain Harry managed to return them both safely to the ground. **

**Once there Harry staggered a bit, as Ressen once again appeared, disarming Harry, sending his Buki flying far from reach. Harry fell hard on his back as Hermione threw herself across him. Ressen stared down in wild joy at his coming victory.**

"**Well now you see what caring for these insects gets you Potter, that has always been your greatest weakness," sneered Ressen.**

**Harry shot a look full of hate to Ressen causing Ressen to laugh in wicked pleasure. "Now I think I shall deal you one last blow, I want you to watch me prove what caring for these lesser creatures gets you. I want you to watch as I kill the one you love," Ressen said in a cruel tone as he grabbed Hermione by the hair and cast her behind him, he raised his Buki to deliver the death blow. Then he felt it, Harry had pulled out his maters war fan and had plunged it deep into Ressens chest. Ressen looked down at the small Buki in shock, he recognized it. Ressen writhed as Harry twisted it, opening it fully now, letting it rip up through Ressens shoulder, sending blood and flesh soaring through the air. Ressen faltered, swayed slightly and then hit the ground hard. His eyes rolled deeply into the back of his head and gave one last gasp and then was no more.**

**Harry stood there breathing hard as he stared at the lifeless body of his enemy. It was over, he could never threaten the people Harry cared for, nor his world ever again. **

**Hermione rushed forward to engulf Harry in a crushing hug, causing Harry to wince slightly from the pain of his wound. **

"**Oh Harry I'm sorry I forgot you were hurt, will you be OK," she asked with a tone of worry.**

"**Yeah, its not to bad, I'll be fine, I just need some tea, are you OK, are you hurt,' Harry returned the question.**

"**No I'm not hurt, thanks to you, oh Harry you were so wonderful I've never seen anything like that, you were so brave," Hermione said wrapping her arms around his waist again. Harry just smiled down at her, and as she caught his gaze they both just stared at each other for a moment, and then their lips meet in a powerfully passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and then it finally broke as they smiled at each other.**

"**Come on," he said, "We should get back and see to the others."**

**Hermione nodded as Harry retrieved his Buki, waving it over Ressens body, causing it to burst into flames along with his Buki, leaving nothing but ash behind. He then took Hermione in his arms and apparated them back.**

_**Authors note: Hang in there guys, we're almost there, just have to wrap up the resolution, I'm working hard on it right now and I promise it will be up soon. I want to say thank you for all who've stuck with me this long, I appreciate all of you.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Harry and Hermione returned to the battle field to find the post battle preparations well under way. Kingsley had Dwrift and his men ready to be moved to Azkaban to await trials for the various crimes committed against their world. Harry visited the healers and repaired the wound to his shoulder through a long draught of steaming tea. He then made his way back to the front to find Kingsley making final preparations to move to the ministry to put things back in order. Kingsley had once again been made interim Minister of Magic, thou none doubted that after events of recent years that once elections were held Kingsley would win by a wide margin.**

**Harry walked up to Kingsley, "Kingsley, where's Ron?"**

"**He's bound with the rest of the prisoners, he will have to answer for his betrayal," Kingsley answered.**

"**Please bring him here," Harry said solemnly.**

**Kingsley nodded and ordered Ron brought forward, Ron looked as if his will for life had been sucked from his very soul, as if he'd already received the dementor's kiss.**

**Harry motioned for him to be brought before him. Harry walked up to him. Ron couldn't look him in the eyes, nor chance a glance towards Hermione who was standing there watching the scene unfold. Harry stepped forward and with a wave of his hand removed Ron's binding.**

**Kingsley began to protest but Harry simply said, "I know what he's done is testable, and I know many of you feel he should receive punishment for it, but please as a gesture for all the good he's done in the past I ask you to grant him a pardon for this. Grant him his freedom so he may have a chance to one day atone for what he has done. So he has a chance to redeem himself."**

**Ron finally looked up at Harry and did not find the anger or hate he had expected. Instead he found a sort of forgiveness in his eyes. Ron began to speak an apology, "Harry, I…I can't tell you how sorry I am, I just hope," he began but was cut off by Harry's raised hand.**

"**Don't tell me how sorry you are Ron, show me, show me in your actions from this day on, I wanted you to have your life back, now you do so please live it well," Harry said in a tone that made Ron understand he was speaking from a true want to have Ron live a life better than he had been living. **

**Ron managed a small smile and finally looked at Hermione and with a look of utter penance pleaded for forgiveness. She simply looked back with a blank stare. She didn't know how to feel, she knew deep down that one day she could forgive him for what he had done, but today was not that day. **

**They all made their way back to Godric's Hallow where impromptu victory celebrations were already springing up. They all joined in the festivities, many glad that the weight and oppressions of recent years were finally lifted. They celebrated long into the night, all cheering each others valor in the battle, Harry being first amongst them. Harry simply raised his hand and called for silence. The lavish manor house fell silent at once.**

"**My friends, this victory does not belong to me, it belongs to us all, lets never forget what was sacrificed to bring it about, lets never forget the 12 brave souls who gave their lives in this struggle, it is they we honor here this evening, and from this day on let us vow to never fear the evil that lurks in shadows, let us vow to always stand and fight for our homes, our families, for all we hold dear in this world, now please a moment of silence for those who have fallen," Harry said in a solemn tone.**

**They all bowed their heads at once and felt the pangs of sadness for their fallen comrades. Many had been the oldest ministry officials who were amongst the first to return when the call went out. Harry felt relieved that none in his circle lost their life, but he felt the deepest grief for those who had fallen none the less.**

**The weeks that followed the battle came and went in what seemed a furious pace. Kingsley had succeeded in ridding the ministry of any lingering hints of Dwrifts regime. He reversed all the oppressive laws imposed by Dwrifts administration; those included the limitations of liberty to house elves and other magical creatures. He lifted the muggle prime minister from his enchanted state and removed the wizarding lines to what they had always been. **

**All the families who were in hiding returned, and their world was once again filled with the prosperity of life. Diagon Alley's streets were once again lush and vibrant as parents and children happily made their way up and down them. The shops were reopened and a sense of peaceful contentment filled the land. Georges shop was now doing record business; it seems that after years of such misery and despair, people were finally ready to laugh again.**

**Everyone was happy; everyone except two souls who dreaded the day they knew had to come. That day came with a pale dawn as Harry finished packing up Grimmauld place. He had said most of his goodbyes, and through many tears and cries of protest he made them see that he had a responsibility that extended beyond their world, that he had to see after the needs of the people and places everywhere, and while they didn't fully understand no one questioned his motives. He had delayed his very last goodbye for as long as possible, he knew it would be the hardest, the one that would once again break his heart. He could delay no longer as he heard the door open, and he watched as Hermione entered the room. She just looked at him, waiting for him to speak.**

"**Beautiful morning," he began, "you know I don't feel many people understand what a true miracle each and every dawn is. How the sun rises each day and banishes the darkness, embracing the world in the warmth of its glow, reminding us that there are bigger things than us, that the universe holds infinite mysteries we will never fully understand. I love the dawn, it's like the birth of hope," he finished and now saw Hermione smile slightly, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.**

"**I've seen to all my affairs, my estates and my finances have been transferred to a trust for Teddy, he'll always have what he needs, I've put aside some for various charities, most involving the efforts to completely erase what Dwrift has done." Harry said seeming to purposely avoid the main reason Hermione was here.**

"**It seems you've taken care of everything, and now your preparing to leave, and do I need to ask weather or not I can follow,' Hermione said in a tone the noted the sadness that filled her soul.**

"**Hermione my life from here on out will be a life of danger and toil, I will have the most evil of enemies. I can't let you risk your life like that, I can't ask you to give up your life." He finished with his own sadness coming through now. She didn't speak, she knew even her most heartfelt protests wouldn't change his mind, she simply looked down, tears now falling.**

**Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I will always love you, that will never change, as long as the sun remains in the heavens it will burn as will my soul, it will burn with my love for you." he broke away and quickly grabbed his Buki and pack, slinging them both across his shoulder, he made his way to the door, and looked back one last time, "I've left you something, its up in Sirius's old room, I hope it will help you understand,"**

**He turned, knowing that further delay would only make it harder, not trusting his heart to hold he stepped outside and was gone. Hermione stood silently in the room for a while as fresh tears streamed down her face. She finally found the strength to make her way up the stairs. She stopped in front of the bedroom door, and with a deep breath pushed it open. She walked inside and quickly looked around. She found it, lying on the table besides the bed. She recognized it at once. A thick tome covered in rich crimson. Harry's journal. The chronicle of his journey from boy to sage. She walked over to the table and picked it up. She sat on the bed, opened the book and began to read.**

**A year had passed since the battle of Godric's Hallow and the world for the wizards of Britain had never been better. They had begun an era of prosperity that seemed unrivaled in living memory. Hogwarts was now seeing record attendance and the minister was implementing bold new policies that ensured the continuing freedoms of their world. Hermione was pleased with how things had improved, she thought about how far her goal of house elf liberation had come in just one short year. She smiled at the thought as she placed her last few items deep into her magically extended bag when she heard the sharp knock at the door.**

"**Come in" she said.**

**Neville walked through the door of Grimmauld place, in which Hermione had been living since Harry left. He made his way over to where she had just placed the last of her things in the bag.**

"**So you're really going through with it then, you're really leaving," Neville asked a little downcast.**

"**Yes Neville, we've been through this all already, I've made my intentions and reasons clear," Hermione said.**

"**I know I just can't believe it, it just feels like the end of an era, first Harry and now you," Neville said with a tone of sadness.**

"**I know but as long as I stay I will never be truly happy, you know that, and life here will go on, just as it always has, just promise not to let them forget the promises they've made, to always try for a better world," Hermione said in a serious tone.**

"**Oh they wont forget, not with Ron heralding liberty for all magical non human creatures, house elves being first amongst them, I still can't believe he's taken your seat on the wizenagmot," Neville said in a bit of feigned disbelief.**

"**I know, but I can trust him to continue this vital work, I know he'll make us all proud, as for me, I have a journey to make, and hopefully at its end I'll find the happiness I've searched for all my life, thank you for everything Neville, thank you for being a true friend," She said as she walked forward to hug him.**

"**No need to thank me, after all what are friends for, will we ever see you again," Neville asked hopefully.**

"**I don't know, but I have a feeling I'll be back one day, and I wont be alone, goodbye Neville, and don't forget to live. Smile the sun is rising, there's always hope," she said smiling.**

**Neville smiled saying his goodbye. Hermione turned and walked out the door into the emerging light of the new day. She smiled as her purpose, her journey now seemed crystal clear, she turned on the spot and vanished.**

**Harry sat silently in the middle of the woods. The woods that had become his defacto home. It had been two years since he had once again left his friends in Britain, and his heart had never fully recovered from his last goodbye. Thou he felt he had done the right thing that was small comfort for the wounds of the past. He sat meditating on these thoughts. He was exhausted, having just returned from a small village outside Tuscany Italy, where an evil spirit was tormenting the residents. It took him three months before he could completely drive the spirit out and the struggle had left him feeling drained. He returned here, to the house he had built for himself. A large traditional Japanese structure, with high vaulted ceilings and sharp precise angles, held with pillars with intricate designs running up and down them. While the house was beautiful and served him well as a suitable dwelling it never truly felt like a home to him. **

**He took a deep breath as he tried to purge these thoughts from his mind. He began to feel a little better when he heard a strange sound, footsteps, about three miles off. He quickly rose; no one knew this part of the woods. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the cadence of the steps, the were light, suggesting the person had a slight frame, most likely a woman. Probably lost from a surrounding village. But still Harry couldn't take any chances, he had to be sure it wasn't a threat. He grabbed his Buki and cast the concealing charm and made his way silently to the source of the disturbance. He found it quickly in the form of a cloaked and hooded figure. Harry immediately became weary of the stranger, who seemed to want to hide their identity. Harry approached the strangers back and raised hi Buki.**

"**Stop and turn, remove your hood," Harry ordered. The stranger obeyed, turning slowly and letting her hood fall, revealing a mane of bushy brown hair, and eyes of the deepest brown, now full of unbridled joy.**

**Harry just stood awestruck by the figure, he dropped his sword and his mouth just hung a bit as his invisibility faded.**

"**Good to see you're not the only one who can cause shock by a sudden appearance," Hermione said smiling widely.**

**Harry just stood and stared in disbelief. His powers of speech had seemed to abandon him. He felt like he had just taken a war mace to the back of the head.**

"**Well are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there until you sprout roots," she said with a sly grin.**

**Her attempt at humor brought him out of his stupor slightly, "Hermione, how, when, where, is this possible, is this real?"**

"**Both real and possible Mr. Potter, love will always find a way," she said laughing a bit now.**

"**But how, I mean how did you find me, "he asked finding his full voice again.**

"**Well it wasn't easy, this helped thou," she said as she pulled Harry's journal from her bag, "It let me know by the geographical descriptions what part of Japan you were in, then it was just a matter of finding you, which wasn't easy." she finished with a sigh.**

"**How long have you been searching," he asked.**

"**Oh about a year now, I think I got lucky with this small stretch of woods, I thought I recognized some of it when Ressen had brought me here before, I wasn't sure thou, I just began searching here when you found me." she answered.**

**Harry's disbelief had returned, "A year, you've been looking for me for a year," he asked in a shocked tone.**

"**Yes Harry, a year, but that just a drop in the bucket, I would have searched for a thousand years if that's what it took, and before you begin your protests let me speak, I know why you left, I know the responsibility you carry, but just because you have to serve doesn't mean you have to give up completely the chance to live with love in your life. I know the dangers and risk but really the alternative is worse, having the choice of living a life of safety and peace with a gaping hole in my soul, or taking the risk of living a life of passion and endless love I'd walk through the suns fire to reach the latter. I have no life without you, my heart, my soul will always be incomplete without you, and I know it's the same for you. So if you tell me we can't be together then it's the same as sentencing me to the dementor's kiss, because that's what a life without you would feel like." she finished with a deep hope in her voice.**

**Harry just stared at her for a moment, as she twitched nervously, waiting for his response. He looked in her eyes and looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he just rushed forward and took her in a deep embrace, lifting her off her feet and holding her high circled her around before finally bringing her back down to kiss her. The kiss was an extension of the joy his soul was now bursting with. It was the most passionate kiss either had ever shared and it lasted for an eternity in a moment. As they finally broke apart they stared smiling into each other eyes.**

"**Hermione you've no idea what you've done, you've saved me," said Harry in a tone of utter contentment, "I Love you so much"**

"**And I love you Harry Potter, and that will never change," she said with a voice full of the happiness she had searched so long for.**

**They took each others hand and walking side by side made their way back to what Harry now finally felt like was their home.**

**The End.**


End file.
